Life As We Now Know It
by starlight1228
Summary: Approximately six years after Massie boarded her flight to Heathrow and met James allot has changed both in Westchester and London. Massie is engaged and starting a career. Alicia was cutoff and now lives in East Harlem but may have a career jump start after Dylan ruined her fist career. Dylan is the new Kim Kardashian. Is now complete.
1. Massie Block I

_***INSERT LEGAL DISCLAIMER **__**HERE* **_**I HAVE NOT READ ALL THE BOOKS SO IF SOMETHING IS AMISS I APOLOGIZE. THE FASHION IS WHAT MIGHT BE POPULAR IN THE FUTURE **

Massie Block stood at her bay window in her parents luxurious London townhouse. It had been six years since she had last seen her Pretty Committee and so much had changed since then! She was engaged to James Bradley Prescott, the boy she had met on the plane to London all those years ago. In six years they had an on and off relationship until they both got into Oxford. She had finished highschool exceptionally well and gotten a BA in Drawing and Finer Arts at Oxford. She remembered how smart Kirsten was and had hoped to run into her at Oxford but no such thing. She had seen plenty of Dylan though. Her new reality show, The Marvilous Marvils, had turned her into the next Snooki only not as slutty! What had Alicia done! She had gotten wind of what Claire and Alicia had been up to which was now the only reason she watched the Marvilous Marvils.

She had arraigned to see the PC over Christmas break while her fiance James was in a conference. He was fulfilling his residency as a neurologist and the rest of the PC said they could make it to New York City. She saw the old **British **Ford Escort had been parked across the street for days. She hadn't seen it in all the years she had lived here. She sighed and turned to her Gucci suitcases. They had been jammed with all her favorite designer clothes and some beauty products. She had all her liquids shipped to her and James' penthouse suite in the Four Seasons hotel there. They would be placed in the bathroom upon her arrival. William Block had agreed to pay for _all _her expenses in New York City as payment for her mother being killed five years ago in an automobile accident and not being able to return to America because of the memories. As part of the American purge her father had made them British citizens and destroyed their American passports.

Massie made regular weekend trips to France, Belgium and occasionally the Netherlands. If it was a long weekend she and her friends would visit Spain (Massie very rarely went on those, they made her miss Alicia), sometimes Portugal, she loved going to Germany, Italy, Switzerland and Austria too! On one Christmas break her father took her to all the Scandinavian countries of Iceland, Sweden, Norway, Finland and Denmark. Another Christmas break he took her to Poland, Czech Republic, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus. He once took her to the Baltics but the visit was cut short. Massie moved to her wall of photos of her and James in countries and cities like Budapest, Athens, Istanbul, Delhi and Tbilisi. She wished her father had gone with her but he was becoming ill.

"Massie dear do you have your things ready?" William Block called from downstairs.

"Yes father, but I cannot find my passport!" Massie called, frustrated, she had been so lost in reminisce that she had forgotten where her passport was.

"It's on your night stand dear!"

"Thank you father." she called back, reaching for the deep red booklet, containing her lifes travels. Well the important ones anyway.

"Will Charles come up to collect my luggage?" she called. Charles was the butler who had taken care of them since Kendra had died.

"Yes dear, he's looking for my keys." William moved around downstairs and Massie heard the tap of his cane. _He shouldn't be driving like this__, _she thought to herself.

"Father remember we have to pick up James!" Massie chimed and hopped down the birch stairs in her black Fendi fur boots. Her dark wash jeans and long sleeved, bright red shirt matched perfectly. She pulled on a similarly colored knit wool cap and admired her highlights while pulling on her long, black pea coat with dark pink insides. She fluffed her hair a bit and admired her makeup. "Did everything make it to my suite?" she asked, this might be the last bit of makeup she would have on _all _vacation!

"Yes dear I just received the phone call!" William yelled from the kitchen as Charles shuffled by with Massies bag to her families Maybach Landaulet. William got into the drivers side and Massie gave him instructions to James's apartment.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER IN LONDON TRAFFIC**

Massie Block sauntered through the small, black painted, metal gate that led to the small green garden in front of James's bachelor pad. _Not for long_, Massie thought cheerfully. The apartment complex was nice, Massie would give it that, but it was nowhere near her families townhouse with all the latest facilities. She knew James's residency required him be close to the clinic so she understood. Someday they would move out of London and to Paris or somewhere a bit more artistic!

She rang his doorbell and he had on a plain white t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. He grabbed a sports jacket and his two suitcases and a briefcase.

"Come we need to get there early!" he gives her a brief kiss on the forehead before hurrying to the car. Massies insides deflated a bit. _He's probably nervous or under pressure,_ she thought to herself but he seemed much to jittery.

They drove to Heathrow and despite all of Massies flirtatious attempts he never got off his iPhone. They got on Flight 329 and soon were taxiing on the runway.

"Babe whats going on?" Massie asked quietly as a flight attendant handed out glasses of Bordeaux.

"Nothing my boss is just shooting off these last minutes things and it's really stressful." he sighed and leaned his head back. "I'm going to take a nap now."

"Honey we left your apartment around seven which means its around noon." Massie whispered.

"I know. I probably shouldn't. Jetlag and what not. Alright I'll stay up!" he sat there for thirty seconds before nodding off. Massies amber eyes flickered around the first-class cabin and her eyes rested on a man with dark brown hair and wonderful chestnut eyes. His muscles were ripped like those many years before and that one crooked tooth.

"Derrick Harrington." Massie said under her breath in disbelief. Of all the flights to pick it had to be the one with her ex-boyfriend and fiance. Maybe if she laid low he wouldn't notice. She shrunk in her seat and pulled her cap over her face, pretending to sleep.


	2. Alicia Rivera I

**GOOGLE TRANSLATE IS NEEDED IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THE SPANISH IS WRONG I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE! The first chapter was supposed to be more well written but I was typing it on here and my terrible Internet deleted _ALL _of it so I had to start over! I hope you enjoy this. And Massie in my opinion flew out to England when she was a sophomore.**

**TWO YEARS EARLIER**

_Alicia stood in the room with her parents. She hadn't landed a job ever since Dylan had blabbed out what Massie had called her in seventh grade on live television__._

_"Alicia we can't keep you afloat if all you do is hang around with Dylan Marvil and her sisters!" Len yelled, he had seen the newscast from his law firm desk and driven straight to Alicias penthouse apartment in SoHo. His law firm had been swamped with calls regarding his success and if he forged his bar membership card or not. People these says were just vindictive._

_"Daddy it will all blow over in a few days! I'll make Dylan apologize I swear!" Alicia begged, making her almond eyes extra beautiful and shiny with tears._

_"No Alicia you said you would get her to do that when she insulted your beliefs on television, or called you ugly or a bitch or a whore and it **never **got better!" Len bellowed and Alicia fell into stunned silence, her mouth gaping open, she was to pretty for someone to stay mad at._

_"You know Alicia," Len said in a quiet voice, "we're cutting you off."  
_

_"Daddy no you wouldn't do it!" Alicia shrieked. Her father had threatened her with this before, usually when some scandal came out on her because of something Dylan said or did onscreen._

_"No Alicia I_ _**am. **It's about time you learned the consequences of your actions. I'll give you enough money for two months of necessities before the rent runs out. I'm sorry Alicia but you must learn that all actions have consequences and I will not always be here to protect you from them." Len rubbed his forehead and walked into his study, he closed the door, locked it and snapped the curtain shut.  
_

_"Mom, please you can't make him do this!" Alicia begged._

_"I must say I agree with him. You must make better decisions." Nadia said and her mother in a little black dress and heels turned and walked up the stairs to the spa leaving Alicia alone in a Spanish styled mansion that had sheltered her for years, but now felt ostracized by._

"Buenas damas trabajo! Nos vemos de nuevo en el set mañana! ¡Buen día!" Senorita Ruiz called from the Directors chair, snapping Alicia out of her reminisce. The season finale of the telenovela, Amor y Vida, had just wrapped up and cheers erupted around Alicia Rivera, this was the next to last season and now she was worried about how she would make rent, she had long ago abandoned any dreams of dressing out of _Vogue _or _Cosmopolitan_. Alicia stepped away from it all for a bit and headed over to Senorita Ruiz.

"Senorita Ruiz, ha la agencia de modelos llamada de vuelta? Incluso los productores de lolitas ángeles?" Senorita Ruiz only spoke Spanish, it caused problems in the business world but she could capture passion onscreen like no one else. Unfortunately no one in the American or Canadian film industry acknowledged anything south of the old Mason-Dixon line.

"No cariño lo siento! Tal vez intente tono Bull?" Senorita Ruiz was sad the season of Amor y Vida was ending but Alicia had too much talent for B-List telenovelas in America. She had tried to get her on an Argentinian one but the directors wouldn't accept those of European descent oddly enough. So now she tried to get her onto big shows like Clarissa and Jamaal. She knew Alicia had a big friend in the media but she wouldn't let her help her find a spot.

"Okay. Gracias, sin embargo." Alicia said dejectedly.

"Alicia!" Senorita Ruiz called after her, "Pruebe los argentinos, peruanos y colombianos de nuevo. Si no funcionan oigo algún productor israelí está buscando a alguien como tú. Por lo que yo no sé." she smiled as Alicia walked out without even a sip of orange soda. Senorita Ruiz pulled out her cellphone and called Senor Ortiz, he might be able to help.

Alicia stepped back into her dressing room to get out of her characters tacky outfit. Her character Perlita Cruz may be the most powerful corporate lawyer in all of Latin America on her show but she clearly didn't know that when she was at the business social where she would profess her love for the ignorant Hugo that mixing champagne and gold would not help at _awl_. She got out of the gawd-awful dress and heels and into her darkwash skinny jeans from the thrift store down the street, a shirt with a picture of the outline of Africa that was labeled Asia she had scored from a bodega owner who thought she belonged on primetime television and a tarnished silver locket she had found on the subway. It wasn't the prettiest thing but she felt it was special, like a mute person trying to speak for the first time.

Alicia walked out into the hallway and eyed the worn hardwood floor. Years ago actors and tapdancers had run down these halls to get to their numbers before the cinema of their time filmed them on national television. She heard singing in Spanish and Hector was already slurring his words. She gave a sad smile and walked towards the exit.

Alicia walked the streets of New York City to Spanish Harlem like she did everyday. She was a bar waitress when Amor y Vida wasn't doing well like it was now. Alicia used to be to icon of Latina beauty but when Dylan exposed her as being 'fannish', as Massie used to call her behind her back, on her show, Marvilous Marvils, Alicia had lost her spot in a Broadway production and lost one of her positions to the next Megan Fox in a blockbuster. Alicia hadn't spoke to Dylan after the incident and Kirsten and Claire wouldn't return her calls. Massie was in London and had lost all power over the girls.

Kirsten and Claire had accepted her even, however they had lost contact when she left dance school, but Dylan had let fame get to her. She said and did what she wanted. The media loved her and soon Alicia was blacklisted from everything because she was a 'fraud'. Her father and mother lived in Spain now and she did not want to speak to them. Her apartment door was cracked open and she sighed. The door always got stuck there because the landlord wouldn't fix the lock or let her fix it. She got out her can of Mace to be safe and shoved it open noisily.

She moved swiftly from room to room and cleared the apartment. She went back to the door and closed it all the way and propped a chair up under it. The electrical wiring for the light bulbs and ceiling fan was all exposed. What she presumed to be rust stains bordered the corners in the wall like the chipped paint covered many walls, revealing the drywall underneath. The wooden floors were scuffed and dusty. She made her her way to the kitchen which she suspected to not have been modified since the early 1980s and made herself some fresh fruit salad and a turkey sandwich. Her laptop from dance school sat in the same position on the coffee table and she opened it and checked her email for job offers. She had no agents so had to handle _everything _on her own. She realized how big of a pain she must've been to her Personal Assistants.

She flipped on the cable TV and watched the 10:00 news. Nothing new about Dylan doing something stupid on TV and the regular political nonsense. _I need to get better channels than MSNBC, _Alicia thought. She walked back to her fridge and popped herself open a bottle of beer. Within the half hour she finished the bottle. Seeing the time she turned off the TV and all the lights. She climbed into bed and wondered about how the visit would go next week. She had a few designer clothes left over and thought about what Massie, Kirsten and Claire had become. Her daydreams soon sifted into her real dreams.


	3. Dylan Marvil I

**Please write reviews! And I want you to guess in the comments what Kirsten and especially Claire will turn out to be! This chapter also has some more mature content! I also really struggled with this since Dylan and Kirsten aren't main characters in the books!**

"Well beautiful job ladies! I think Season 13's premiere will be such a crowd pleaser!" Pierre shrieked in his nasally voice. "Well girls go freshen up! And next time you break up with Josh, Jamie, make more pouty faces and Ryan try and disturb her more next time. He puts his beret on and saunters outside.

"He's such an asshole." Ryan, her 24 year old sister said, her stringy red locks hanging in front of her face.

"Yeah. I didn't even break up with Josh, he's too sweet." Jamie says and Ryan loses it.

"He is not even good for you! Nowhere near it! He leads you on and then drops you cold! God you're insufferable when it comes to him!" Ryan screams in her face.

"Oh my goodness are we getting this?" Pierre calls in the background.

"God I hate you all! Can we have one damn _private _family moment!" Ryan screams before stomping out the door and slamming it.

"That was _AMAZING_! If you girls could bring this on the carpet that would just be amazing!" Pierre squeals in delight and runs off with the camera crew to edit out his voice.

Dylan saw Jamie slam the door to the bathroom and heard some banging noises. Jamie usually did this when she was especially upset or aggravated. She didn't love the cameras but if she moved out her mom would cut her off and that would drive the press even crazier. Ryan was a big fan of the camera like Dylan was so she made sure to be extra dramatic, especially when it came to Josh because she would get allover the tabloids for it. Dylan was pretty sure she'd never even met the man.

She heard Jamie sniffle a bit in the bathroom and rolled her eyes. So what one of her younger sisters didn't approve of Josh! That just meant more camera time for them! She heard the bathroom door unlocked and a plan came to mind, Jamie hadn't been this upset in a long time which meant Dylan was missing out on something she needed to know.

"Make a run for it?" Dylan asked. She knew Jamie would say yes but she was going to 'accidentally' send the text of where she was going going to Pierre instead of Ryan.

"Absolutely!" Jamie grabbed her keys to her Ferrari and gripped her wrist.

**FOUR HOURS LATER...**

Jamie and Dylan were sitting on a hilltop and Dylan took a moment to acknowledge it actually is kind of pretty. She had her iPhone recording everything they said.

"Dylan, there is something I need to tell you." Jamie says seriously.

"What is it?" she asks, shifting her iPhone for the best possible reception, it's streaming right to Pierre anyway.

"The reason I've been making such a big deal about Josh is because, I don't want you to know but after today, I'm not a virgin anymore." Jamie looks nervously down at her feet and she laughs.

"God Jamie you're such a prude!" Dylan shrieks

"What's so funny Dylan? You know just because you're not a virgin doesn't mean you have to laugh at people who wait until the sex means _something_!" Jamie yells. She storms off into the woods and Dylan breaks into hysterics. After about twenty minutes and no response Dylan called out for her sister to come back. Jamie had always been a little too naive and trusting of people so when they broke her trust she normally moped about for about ten minutes before coming back.

"Jamie come on it's getting dark out!" Dylan yelled, her voice echoing into the woods. Jamie had driven them somewhere in the Appalachian mountains to be alone and Dylan wasn't much of a nature girl. She might've been a tomboy back in her OCD days but those were long gone. Her days of acting like some unrefined bimbo were gone. She'd even taken down any picture of her and burned it in that era.

"JAMIE!" Dylan screamed, getting worried, the sun set earlier in the mountains and it was fading behind a peak. "Jamie this isn't funny anymore!" Her phone beeped and she saw Pierre had texted her.

_Go and get Jamie now! We want to see her reaction when we air this! _

He had also added some angry face Emoji and Dylan started to sweat, _I should text Adrian, _she thought, _he'll help me find her, he wouldn't me to be late for our date tonight, he could fly in that helicopter from his hangar in NYC and we could find her and bring her back! _Dylan was starting to get hysterical, she had tried to call Jamie but there was no answer, it only went straight to voicemail!

"Oh god what do I do! Call Pierre? Call Merri? Call the cops? The National Guard?" Dylan muttered aloud to herself. It was now so dark her only light was her phone. She had the car keys but she couldn't leave Jamie out here in the woods. She pulled out her phone and called Adrian,

"Babe I can't find my sister!" Dylan wailed into the phone.

"Where are you exactly?" Adrian asked, sounding concerned.

"Somewhere in the Appalachian mountains! Jamie drove me here and she got pissed at me and ran off into the woods like an hour ago!" Dylan moaned.

"God did you call the cops?" Adrian yelled.

"No."

"Call them now! I'll be at your place in an hour!" and then he hung up. Dylan dialed 911 next.

"911 what's your emergency?" a lady said on the other end.

"My sister! She ran into the woods and hasn't come back! I'm too scared to go in!" Dylan whimpered.

"Have you heard any signs of distress? When did she run into the woods?"

"No, about an hour ago."

"Was she equipped for hiking or intoxicated?"

"No and no!" Dylan was getting more hysterical. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"I'm just trying to help ma'am! How old is your sister?"

"She's 22."

"Ma'am if she doesn't contact you within the next three days you can file a missing persons report at your local police station." Then she hung up and Dylan sobbed.

**HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES TO GET FROM THE APPALACHIANS IN NEW YORK STATE TO NEW YORK CITY IN BAD TRAFFIC**

Dylan shuffled into the families mansion, it was designed modern style and usually made her feel chic and preppy but now it just reminded her off when Jamie broke a camera mans camera after he filmed her having a make-out session with her boyfriend on the couch in the living room. Or when she broke Pierres nose when he caught her on film helping her friend though her moms death. Or when she locked herself in the closet when Ryan called her a kiss-ass for volunteering at a homeless shelter. Dylan still didn't know what she did in there.

Merri Lee rushed into the room in Miu Miu flats, a chingon, white cardigan, Ralph Lauren dark wash super skinny jeans and a dark purple and super soft shirt. Dylan leaned into it and felt her moms warm body.

"Relax Dylan, Jamie has always hated the cameras, this time she just needs a longer break." she said, stroking her youngest daughters hair. All of a sudden a sense of power came out of Dylan, overwhelming and needing to be shown to the world, she broke away from her mothers embrace.

"You know what mom you're right! Jamie has always wanted the cameras and will get them when she gets back! I'm so done with her!" Dylan marched up to her room with a confident smile on her face. All these years she had been living under the shadows of her sisters and their attention whorish ways. Now she would break the mold and make the biggest headline ever, it would even dwarf Jamies running away stunt. She would call a woman she hadn't contacted in quite sometime but newscasters couldn't go a broadcast without covering her day.

A _world _renowned alpha.

The heiress to Shira Brazille.

Skye Hamilton.


	4. Kirsten Gregory I

**Alright I know Dylans chapter wasn't the best. I also want you to guess on what Claire is going to be! This wasn't as hard as Dylans so I hope it's better!**

"Kirsten hurry up!" Risa giggled as they ran down the aisle at Wal-Mart.

"No I'm not doing it!" Kirsten laughed between her palms.

"Why you want me to do it?" Risa sniggled as she waved the lingerie deftly in Kirstens face.

"No!" Kirsten hissed before falling into hysterical laughter.

"Is everything alright ma'am?" a shy but kind of cute Wal-Mart worker asked.

"Yes!" Risa said confidently, "Kirsten!" She said, playfully hitting her and they laughed harder. "Here he comes!" Risa hid stealthily behind a clothes rack and Kirsten barely refrained herself from laughing. "Now!"

Kirsten timed her trajectory so the lacy, hot pink thong landed in macho-mans cart just as he wheeled into checkout. Kirsten lost it and Risa helped carry her to a better hideout.

"You're so mature!" Kirsten smacked Risa on the thigh and she fake yelped.

"Stop!" Risa shrieked before she cackled.

"Your army years have made you soft you know!" Kirsten joked.

"Yours barely built up your muscles twig child!" and Kirsten smacked her again and they both laughed. Kirsten had graduated highschool in three years, unheard of at OCD practically, she was torn between science and soccer, she had been offered many, many lucrative deals on both ends but couldn't decide. If she waited too long her knowledge would fade and her athletic prowess would too. So to make up her mind Kirsten Gregory joined Army ROTC at Harvard University. She would soon be a bio-medical engineer. She also played soccer for Harvard and had many deals from national leagues.

Risa was born in Israel to Jewish parents but when she was 14 they moved to Brooklyn, NYC for her fathers job. When she was 18 she had to serve in the IDF and then went to college at Harvard as well. She went to see some of the ROTC stuff and met Kirsten there. They had been friends ever since.

Eventually the laughter died and they sat there in the frozen goods section in Wal-Mart for a few mintues. Risa was thinking about her grandparents in Israel, they were Holocaust survivors and were getting old. She was worried. Kirsten was thinking of if she could do national soccer after her US Army service.

"Say do you want to go to Ramis today?" Risa asked to break the silence.

"Yes absolutely! When is your birthday party again?" Kirsten asked.

"Well I've been able to buy alcohol in America for two years so you know where this is going." Risa winked suggestively and Kirsten laughed. "It's on March 11." To think of it on that day in 1990 the amazing Risa Livni was born!" Risa threw her hands in the air and mocked being fabulous, strutting obnoxiously and giving every man she walked by sultry looks, setting Kirsten off again.

"Okay I swear do that one more time and I will _not _be seen with you in public _again_!" Kirsten said between giggles.

"Oh just wait till I do it at one of your crazy Corps frat parties." she said seductively, making Kirsten laugh harder, knowing the Corps parties she'd be lucky to score a frosted cookie. "Come on honey I'll drive you home." Risa said motherly and Kirsten was laughing so hard by now she was having trouble walking. "Ok child I'm not _that _funny or I'd be the next Sarah Silverman." She loaded a laughing Kirsten into her 1999 Ford Ranger and put some Stone Temple Pilots on.

"Don't drive I want to liiiiiive!" Kirsten cried as Risa ignited the ignition._  
_

"I drove here and you lived." Risa said sassily.

"Yeah because my boyfriend _the cop _followed us!" Kirsten said.

"Umm I doubt he would've pulled us over anyway."

"Risa, Risa, Risa, you've gotten tickets for going 70 in a 30 mile an hour zone!"

"It was only part of the way! And I thought it was kilometers per hour!"

"Then it would be 48 something not _70_!"

"Do you have to be so smart?" Risa joked and Kirsten laughed again.

"Okay is your restaurant open?" Kirsten asked. "And how are your parents?"

"They are very good. I call them every week. They were transferred to Jerusalem last week and will move soon. I will visit them this summer."

"Oh that reminds me! I'm meeting up with some old friends from middle school and I was wondering if you would like to tag along? It's in New York City so we could stay together! We could help your parents move _and _see my friends!" Kirsten was getting super excited now!

"Yes lets do it! You _must _be tight if you stayed in touch all through middle school!" Risa said happily and shifted into Gear 3 before driving to Ramis.

**I really am stuck on what Claire should be! Any suggestions are welcome!**


	5. Claire Lyons I

**Very strange run-in with someone from the past in this chapter! I just ****_had _****to have** **it! Warning it is kind of violent!**

Claire Lyons sat on the steps of the Detroit courthouse. Her boyfriend Tony Evans was inside being arraigned for murder of his alleged mistress. Tony told her she wouldn't want to be there. The A.D.A had been his ex-girlfriend in highschool. tracked him down, and was using her power to arraign him for murder. He said his PDA (Public Defense Attorney) would come out and tell her what the bail was, it any.

Claire saw Mr. Richardson walk down the courthouse steps and she sat up. She still wore Keds as some symbol of her past life. Maybe someone she once knew would recognize her and pull her out of this hellhole she called a life. Her jeans and black t-shirt were from Old Navy and her pale pink polar fleece coat was from three years ago and worn thin. Mr. Richardson just shook his head and Claire sobbed. How would she tell her kids their father was going to be gone until he was acquitted? She could leave him again but that never worked!

Claire got on a bus that ran to the neighborhood her house was in in Midtown. She sat on the inside and looked out at the window. She had first met Tony in 2008 when Dylan was absorbing the cameras, Massie was too busy with her studies, Alicia had her dancing career and Kristen wouldn't leave her room for her Biology III studies. Cam had broken up with her long before so she had been all alone. Tony had cared for her like no one else. When she was 18 he convinced her to move with him to Greensboro, North Carolina. She fathered his first child, Tessa, there when he was sent to prison for allegedly selling coke to some bum on the street. He told her his parents would let her live with them in Las Vegas until he got out. She waited. For 18 months.

After they lived there for awhile he was suspected of drug smuggling and selling. They'd lived there for nearly 2 years and she bore him a son Jacob. Then they had to move to New Orleans. Tessa really liked it there until Tony started hitting Claire, now she wouldn't sleep right. It was for good reasons though, like spilling the milk or making them miss a bus. One time she forgot to pay the bills! Claire understood he didn't want her to make the same mistakes again. He introduced her to Harry who would give them 10,000 a month. He said he owned a Casino with some Coushatta friend. Then he was arraigned for murder of some heroin addict and was given a mistrial by the one smart person on the jury.

They'd lived in Baltimore for about 6 months until some crazy man shot up the front of their house and landed Tessa in the hospital. They moved and have lived in Detroit ever since, but now Tony was talking of moving to Hoboken, it would be hard as they had Tessa age 7, Jacob and Louis age 4 and then Lucy age 2. They were high maintenance so Claire hired Erin, a girl who lived down the street to babysit. Claire pulled herself off the bus after the two and half hour ride and was walking two miles to her house. Half a block away from the drop off two men grabbed her and pulled her between teo old brick buildings, one cupped a hand over her mouth and held a knife to her neck.

"Alright you listen here girlie, I'm gonna pull my hand off your mouth, if you make another noise it'll be last one you got that?"

"Mhmm!" Claire said through a muffled mouth. It was too dark to see them but she thought she recognized the voice. The hand pulled off her mouth and Claire started hyperventilating.

"Look he's gonna give you 10 seconds to fork over all you got, if you don't he's gonna make these bricks even redder." he moved his grip to just her upper arms and Claire handed him her purse and her watch.

"Here take everything! I just wanna go home to my kids!" Claire sobbed, terrified. A pain in her neck cut her off and she went back to hyperventilating. One of them punched her in the face and then she was on the ground. Soon they were kicking her in her side and she wailed. A porch light came on and Shauna Anderson, the lady who lived in the brick building, came out with her shotgun and fired twice. The immediate pain subsided and Claire heard retreating footsteps. She couldn't stop crying though.

"C'mon girl lemme take you to a hospital." Shauna said as she lifted her into her arms. She carried her into her old 2000 Pontiac and drove her to Central Hospital.

**Sorry Claire had to end up this way! If any of you have suggestions I _want _to hear them! Claire will** **survive!**


	6. Massie Block II

**Trying to use more Cliqueinisms but it I haven't read books lately! And all the girls are 24! I had a question about that.**

* * *

It had taken two hours to get through Security, British agents were bad at security but American were horrid! Then the flight had put their luggage on a flight to _Dallas_ so they would have to sit in the airport for five more hours to get their things!

"This could be Newark." James mumbled as Massie ranted about her favorite Nanette Lepore nubby blazer was lost somewhere in Texas!

"Don't even get me started on that _cesspool_!" Massie screeched, _thank god for small favors, _James thought as he looked at the soundproofed waiting room. He figured people like Massie had come across situations like this and after one embarrassing incident, phone calls were made and new masons and carpenters were probably called into JFK airport. James loved his spitfired fiance but if there was one thing about Americans that he knew, was they never understood that bad things can happen to good people. Yeah sure Massie was high maintenance and he could've gotten far simpler and not as demanding girls with his looks and personality. But they just weren't as self-confident. They were either too sure of themselves or arrogant.

"Are you even listening?" Massie shrieked and James laughed.

"Calm down Massie we're alone, we have nowhere to be, we won't be disturbed, and the room is _sound-proofed._" He did his best 'sexy frat boy' wink and Massie playfully smacked him on the arm.

"You know you can't wink James!" Massie giggled, whichever eye he winked with, that cheek would elevate so his eye looked like a mishmash of James skin.

"It's sexy!" James protested.

"No it's creepy!" Massie sniggled and sat on his lap, suddenly she grew serious, "I really do love you, you know."

"Mhmm." he said, running his hand through her smooth, shiny hair.

"I'm sorry I overreacted earlier. I'm so nervous about seeing Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire tomorrow-"

"Wait you never told me you were meeting a dude!" James interjected and Massie popped him on the thigh.

"You _know _Dylans a girl stop teasing her about it!" she chuckled.

"Alright continue!" he said teasingly. She popped him again for drifting his hand onto her butt before continuing.

"You've seen Dylan on TV and I'm nervous enough already! What if in real life she is an attention whore like she is on screen? What if it's not an act!"

"Just meet her and you'll see."

"That's whats making me nervous though!"

"Well when you meet her you'll know what shes like and then you won't have anything to be nervous about will you?" James said and Massie sighed,

"You're so smart it's not fair." she mumbled and closed her eyes.

"I know." she shot up again.

"Oh God what about Claire!" and she was up and ranting again! "I mean I really expected her to stay in touch the longest but ever since she hit 17 she's been AWOL! And Kirsten has some Army stuff and OH MY GOD WHAT IF SHE GOES OVERSEAS AND GETS KILLED! AND ALICIA HASN'T CONTACTED ME SINCE-" and Massie started crying, "What if they hate me!" she wailed and James jumped up and hugged her.

"Massie you are an amazing person, anyone who hates you doesn't know what they're missing." James said confidently. They stood there hugging, eventually doing a slow dance to music only they could hear.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! Adding in anything else seemed to unnatural!**


	7. Alicia Rivera II

**This is my last story of the night. It's almost 5AM and I'm getting tired. Alicia is about to meet someone special!**

* * *

Alicia got out of her apartment before the lady nextdoor started washing her cats! Mrs. Prune as she called her loved her cats and washed them the way people washed clothes in the 1800s! She tried calling ASPCA but no one ever came out to investigate. Alicia tried not to think of Amor y Vida ending but she knew now would be the time for callbacks and auditions. Maybe Broadway would love her again. She found out a little after Massie left she had a beautiful voice! She would sometimes sing at the bar she waited at but they got a new manager and they said,

"The customers don't pay us for in-house entertainment so why give it to them?"

Alicia had three months off before shooting started so she went to the talent agencies office. The sage and grey carpet had coffee stains allover it and the beige walls did too. The ceiling fans were barely going and the wooden desks were stained in the annoyingly light color. Alicia seated herself on the least stained couch she could find. _How does a couch even get stained? _Alicia wondered.

"Maysilee Loche." An obviously, overly, wrinkled, bleached blond, spray tanned, over done smoky eyeshadow, bright pink lipstick and cleavage showing 'Brianna' called into the desolate waiting area. A petite, light brunette, warm-eyed girl pulled herself out of the shadows and thought the water stained door. Brianna looked around and eyed Alicia dirtily before slamming the door. Alicia returned her gaze to the wonderful view the window gave her of the bodega across the street.

Her formfitting babydoll bright purple tee, dark skinny jeans, metallic silver Greek sandals and gold, 24 karat diamond earrings gave her the 'less is more' appearance. The earrings were a gift from Josh Hotz when they were engaged. She caught him in bed with Kori and dumped him for NYC. Had she known the deal included Spanish Harlem she would've dated _Kori _just to have Westchester. Of course she loved some of her neighbors but she wanted to have _fun_!

"Alicia Rivera." Brianna called an hour and a half later. Maysilee shoved past her, looking beyond pissed.

"Yes?"

"Agent Hernandez will see you now." Alicia walked into Hernandez's office and the tacky 'wood' walls were making her regret this.

"I hear Argentinians, Peruvians, Colombians and possible Israelis are looking for someone like me. Why have I not been told?" Alicia demanded.

"Because you have not paid my fees my dear." Hernandez said, gesturing to his couch. His paunchy body, overly grown mustache and body odor repulsed Alicia.

"Eww no I'm done!" Alicia turned to walk out but he grabbed her wrists. Alicia struggled but he held tight.

"My secretary is out for lunch, now we can truly be alone." he pulled her over to the couch but Alicia bit his hand, her right hand broke free and she grabbed her Mace and sprayed him with it.

"Que OWW puta!" Hernandez screamed. Alicia ran to the door and pulled the handle but it wouldn't open! It was jammed! Of all her damn luck! Alicia's heart pounded, she couldn't think of anything except damning Paola, her characters best-friend actor, for recommending this pig Hernandez to her! Then she remembered panic destroys anyones capability to escape a situation. Hernandez was coming at her but she sprayed him again and he screeched!

"Puta! Puta!" Hernandez yelled over and over again. Alicia grabbed her Blackberry and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the lady said on the other end.

"I'm trapped in a room with a man! He's trying to make me have sex with him! I don't want to! Get someone here quick! I peppersprayed him but it's making him angrier!" Alicia screamed and ran as he charged into the desk.

"Ma'am what's your location? I'm sending two officers now!"

"Umm, NO DON'T!" Alicia screamed. He grabbed her wrists and slammed her into the wall. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Alicia screamed over and over.

"The cops never get here in time puta! Time in Mexico has taught me that much!" Hernandez roared. Alicia kicked him in-between the legs and he roared, but he released her. Alicia ran to the other side of the room. Her phone was still on 911 which means they should trace her call. If she could keep him away from her for 11 minutes, the average NYPD response time, nothing would happen to her. Her few self-defense classes she went to that her father provided for her came back.

Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin. She chanted over and over again in her mind. Alicia had been determined all her life. This was _not _going to happen to her. She knew NYC was a dangerous place, especially for a woman with no martial arts or combat training. But she was determined to _never _let a thing like _this ever _happen to Alicia Rivera. Hernandez charged at her again and with an unknown strength she may or may not have had since danced she high-kicked him right in the nose with all her might. He laid on the floor and rolled there, bleeding profusely.

A minute or so later, it felt like a lifetime, police officers busted down the door and arrested Hernandez. One of the officers eyed her up and down,

"How'd you do that?" he asked, eyeing Hernandez, then her again.

"I dunno he just made me angry." she said weakly, exhausted.

"Remind me not to make you angry." he joked and she half-smiled. He wasn't too bad looking either. "C'mon lets go down to the precinct, tell us what happened there. We have some paramedics that want to check you out. And you have to tell us everywhere he, touched, you."

"Just my wrists and upperarm." Alicia said strongly, the strength she felt kicking Hernandez coming back.

"Well thats _very _good. I'm Officer Jordan by the way." he smiled and led her out the door.

* * *

**Peace out I'm done for the night. Don't expect anything until 2AM :P WRITE REVIEWS AND TRY TO PREDICT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IT'S SO HELPFUL! I WANT MY EMAIL TO BE FLOODED WITH FANFIC NOTIFICATIONS YOU HEAR ME! DYLAN IS NEXT!**


	8. Dylan Marvil II

**So last nights Claire and Alicia chapters were allover the place because my friends and I spent the night watching ALL of seasons one and two of CSI and the last two seasons of NCIS. I wrote during the commercial breaks so I was totally rotting my brains! XD This one well be as normal as it can for Dylan Marvil!**

* * *

Dylan Marvil got up out of her smooth green duvet and 600 count silk sheets. Her head pounded from last nights events.

_"Mom Jamie called me on my cell phone! She sounded like she was in hysterics! I couldn't understand anything!" Ryan, her 26 year old sister who never __**ever**_ _cried was weeping in her mothers arms and Dylan felt responsibile. Maybe if she hadn't laughed at her and taken her out to drink instead Jamie wouldn't be missing or kidnapped or running away or whatever the hell was happening to her._

_"I've hired some Private Eyes to search for Jamie. I want you to comply with them completely. Ryan give them your phone so they can trace the call." a skinny, sickly looking man took Ryans phone and plugged it into some oversized computer that had been set up in the living room. Merri Lee cleared her throat and said strongly, "I've also asked Pierre to remove __**all **__cameras from the house until we know of Jamies status. I'm going to her apartment in SoHo to see if she's not hiding out there. Merri Lee grabbed her Vera Bradley purse and was heading out the door when skinny boy jumped up and yelled,_

_"TRACE!" lumbering footsteps were heard and an older man, maybe in his early forties, unshaven and graying brown hair, trundled to the computer._

_"Really Royce? All you could get was **Hoboken**? That should narrow it down!" he grunted. _

_"Hey she turned off her phone right after the voicemail! What could I do?!"_

_"Do the keyboard thing!" it was getting real obvious big and large obviously didn't know squat about electronics._

_"I already tried it. Just where would Jamie be in Hoboken?" the computer man, the one I assume is Royce, turns to ask us._

_"Her and her boyfriend have some hangout there, Jeppards Deli I think its called." Ryan spouted nervously._

_"Well Patrick lets go check it out." Royce says rather condescendingly to Big and Large, Patrick, and the hurry out the door._

_"Where the hell did you hire those gong shows?" Ryan demanded, her face contorting with anger, "They're nowhere near as professional as those guys on CSI and NCIS. Hell they probably can't even analyze a crime scene!"_

_"Remember Marjorie? Your friend who ran away from summer camp? Guess who found her?" Merri snapped, gesturing through the windows to the car that was speeding away._

_"Come on mom she was sixteen! Jamie is twenty-seven! You think they can find someone who has connections to the outside world and not just some woods on the Long Island Sound?" Ryan retorted._

_"I don't have to answer to you!" Merri Lee lashed out before stomping up the stairs. Ryan scowled before heading to her room. Dylan stayed up until 2AM, sitting on the couch, waiting for Royce and Patrick to come back with her sister. Eventually she went upstairs._

* * *

Dylan Marvil moaned. She would have bouts of confidence, knowing that Jamies disappearance was only a publicity stunt, to get Dylan to call Skye and meet the girl in person.

_Like that worked so well, _Dylan thought to herself. Jamie spent most of her life in some Swiss boarding school. Because of that she knew French, German, Italian, Romansh and Spanish. She was also certain she knew a little Russian but she hardly talked to Jamie about anything that wasn't related to boys or fashion.

"Royce is back!" Ryan yelled from the downstairs living room. The whole house was darker because the tinting chemicals that had been built into the windows had been activated overnight. The press couldn't see inside but only half the sunlight and scenery got inside.

Patrick and Royce walked into the living room and looked like they hadn't slept all night.

"We staked out Hoboken Terminal, Royce thinks he saw her with shorter, black hair, and a plain outfit. He tried following her but she hopped on a train to Greensboro and Royce here couldn't get past the turnstiles without a ninety dollar ticket. Next we tried the financial records but she must've payed cash." Patrick said as he slammed his coffee mug onto the table.

"I tried rerouting the cell phone signal but we found it dumped it in a trash basket in the mens restroom."

"The _mens _restroom?" Merri Lee stated, unsure of what she'd heard.

"Yes. We investigated her apartment and it looked like she just left in a hurry. It appears to just be a simple case of running away." Royce said ruefully.

"This is just great. Will she come back?" Merri Lee asked urgently.

"No we do not. She might try to contact you and see if you'll let her be. Or I once had a case where the girl wouldn't come back unless her parents got her a new Gucci handbag." Merri Lee cut him a look and he fumbled for words. "I don't think that's the case here but did you really threaten to cut her off if she left the show? She's twenty eight." Patrick said, clearly curious about our family loyalty.

"Listen here _Inspector Patrick_, my career is on the line if Jamie gets selfish and decides she wants to be some architect in Cincinnati because it's so _historic_. I've provided for her plentifully and hell I even put up with her during her weight obsessed phase! So don't tell _me _how to run _my _family or your career will be over before you pick your coffee mug up again!" Merri Lee screeched before storming to her room._  
_

Ryan and Dylan just stood there in shock. Her mother never got this agitated over a publicity stunt like this. Maybe there was something going on with Jamie they didn't know about. Patrick got up and cleared his throat.

"Come on Royce I'm not putting up with this crazy lady. Pack your gear up in twenty minutes I got a call from a guy in New Orleans, well he's stuck in a Detroit jail cell right now..." Patrick said as he headed out the door. Royce was pulling the cords out of the computers and then placing them in boxes. They were distracted so Dylan snuck into the families office and started going through the files. She'd seen people on TV do this and she was bound to find something in minutes.

**EIGHTY MINUTES LATER**

Dylan sighed and sunk down to the floor. The office was a mess. Files and manila folders littered the floors with law books spilled open because Dylan looked for possible notes in there. She couldn't believe it that she'd been turning the place upside down for an hour and a half. She had gone over her moms bills and finances, copyrights and corporate notes. But still she had her parents divorce papers. She knew everything about that so didn't bother with it.

She saw an old manila envelope and picked it up

LYDIA SMITHESON

Dylan knew who that was. She was the US Attorney now for her area. But why would her mom have her letter _before _she was famous. Merri Lee made sure she only had the best of the best. It had been opened a _very _long time ago and Dylan didn't see the harm. She opened it and read it,

_Dear Mrs. Marvil,_

_It appears your husbands accusations are true. Jamie Miriam Marvil is indeed not his biological daughter. She was born out of wedlock with your husband. Therefore she is legally not his to support. You will only be payed child support for Ryan Maura Marvil and Dylan Mary Marvil. Jamie has also been barred from any visitation days per your husbands request._

_Please call me when you receive this call,_

_888-555-9090_

_Lydia Smitheson_

Dylan gasped. Jamie was only her half-sister! This could ruin Merri Lees career! If word got out she cheated on her husband with another man right _before _they got married she would be blacklisted from everything! But who was Jamies biological father? If he was poor then gawd he would totally blackmail Merri Lee over this! No wonder Jamie was on such a short leash with her mother!

"What am I going to do?" Dylan murmured. She had called Skye Hamilton a few nights ago and she had laughed in her face when she asked for help.

"Gawd Dylan you're the new Snooki? Remember when Shira Brazille said she saw so many alphas wasting their abilities away by getting drunk on TV? It's like that for you except you're a gamma." Skye cackled before saying, buh bye, and hanging up.

Dylan started sobbing. Everyone thought she was washed-up and they only paid attention to her because she was famous for being famous. And it was so fun to talk about the drama! Dylan couldn't control it. She sobbed and sobbed. She hadn't talked to any friends in awhile and thought of who was best. Nicolette had just gotten back from France, maybe she would want to talk.

She called and a soft, French voice answered on the other end.

"Bonjour c'est Nicolette et puis-je demander qui était ce?" she knew Nicolette was still in France and wouldn't get back to comfort her. Dylan heaved another sob and just hung up. No one could come to talk to her, to comfort her.


	9. Kristen Gregory II

**So I've been under the impression Kristen was Kirsten. Sorry about that misspelling. Anyways I invented Risa for a ****_very _****specific reason (some people have been bugging me about her) but it won't be revealed until later on. And this chapter is gonna be pretty normal. The other thing that people have been bugging me about is that each girl is going through a crisis in one way or another. Well it's to show that the PC needs each other. You also say Corps like you say core.**

* * *

Kristen and Risa sat on Risas dormitory couch and watched "Rush Hour" for the third night in a row. Risa found this movie hilarious and Kristen did too, but she was more chick-flick than Risa. She also didn't like video games as much as Risa. Risa laughed at the scene of Jackie Chan freeing himself from the steering wheel, normally her favorite scene, but Kristen just sighed. Risa muted the television and turned to Kristen.

"Whats wrong? You're so quiet, you're not even laughing at your favorite scene!" Risa asked softly, not wanting to upset Kristen.

"You remember those friends I'm we're going to meet in New York City? The ones from middle school?"

"Yes." Risa said, not knowing where this was going.

"I'm just so nervous about meeting them. I know Alicia lives in New York City, Dylan is on that godawful show, Claire ditched out when she was eighteen and Massie has been in England all this time! God they're going to be so different!" Kristen groaned, getting nervous again. She couldn't eat her Honey BBQ chicken strips she was so nervous. Risa kept putting them in front of her a little more during Rush Hour. That was probably what had tipped her off.

"Well you will all be different people. Do you think they expected you to enter the military? Do you think they would expect you to become a bio-medical engineer and graduate as Harvards valedictorian?" she pressed.

"Yes, they expected that last part." Kristen said sheepishly, her face poking out from between her legs a little.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about. Will they have changed, yes. But they will still be similar. They probably moved on a bit, matured, but they will still share similar characteristics as they did when you were young. But that Dylan you speak of, she doesn't seem so good as she probably was." Risa says thoughtfully.

I know what she's trying to say, her English isn't too good, she likes to joke that when you speak Hebrew, Arabic, French, Russian, Spanish, and German the English doesn't seem as important. Risa is pretty good in the classroom but she's best when she is out in the real world she really learns the best.

"Would you like to go to bed? I can bring you the honey BBQ chicken strips?" Risa asks kindly but Kristen laughed.

"What is your obsession with those things? You kept pushing them towards me during the movie!" Kristens phlegm filled laugh filled the room.

"What!? They are very therapeutic!" Risa protests, making Kristen laugh harder.

"Goodnight!" Kristen calls as she pulls the door shut behind her.

* * *

**TWELVE HOURS LATER**

"New violence in Chechnya and Dagestan has raised a question as to peace in the Middle East region. New violence in Egypt, Syria, Lebanon, Iraq, Gaza and West Bank beg to question, will America and it's allies be safe?" an old newscaster with too much Botox on her face says way to dramatically.

"I hate the newscaster but it's the only news source that gives _objective _news to the Boston area." Risa says as she stirs the pancake batter. "Hurry up and get dressed girl! We gotta get prepared to drive to New York City! We will go tomorrow but I want to be prepared!" she says enthusiastically, ass she pours batter onto the skillet.

"Hey whats up?" Kristen asked sleepily as she fell onto the couch.

"Aye get up lazy!" Risa called from the kitchen. "I did my last economics homework last night and stayed up to midnight doing it! And I get up at six in the morning, go for my run, do my workout and am back by eight o'clock to make you pancakes!" Risa teases.

"Mhmm." Kristen mumbles from the couch.

"Up!" Risa says as she smacks her butt and she shoots up.

"Whoa!" Kristen yelps and Risa smiles.

"You know I only do that when you are utterly lazy! Now go make eggs! I trust you not to drop or break them!" Risa said as she flipped the pancakes. "Hurry! I want them to be done in time with the pancakes!"

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"See that was not so bad!" Risa calls as she picks up the last supply bag.

"You're so _cruel!_" Kristen exclaimed as she collapsed next to her 2002 Ford Focus.

"C'mon you Americans are always health food nuts but don't exercise!" Risa says as she lifts up her luggage into the trunk. Risa has a knack for packing her luggage in one duffel bag she's had since her IDF service and bringing along a backpack with entertainment things like books, her computer and such for long car rides. She also had never carried a purse. She only carried her cellphone, wallet and car keys.

"Look so what I made you lift your luggage over your head and run down the dorm stairs, back up, and then back down. It only encourages you to pack lighter!" Risa explained to Kristen.

"It also reminds me not to stay with my friend on the top floor over night and to stay in my Corps dorm." Kristen groaned, "God was this how they trained you in the IDF?"

"Um yes. It was not terribly hard. We had Krav Maga training as well." she says simply, like she got coffee at Starbucks.

"God you Israelis are crazy." Kristen moaned.

"That rhymes!" Risa says excitedly! "Oh my god that could be my nickname!" she looks so ecstatic and then sees Kristen on the ground. "Get up lazy!" she says and grabs Kristens hand. Risa pulls her up and they walk back up the stairs. "You know if you wipe out after something like this..."

"It's Christmas break I'm not aiming to do anything!" Kristen protests weakly.

"You know what lets go to New York City today! We should go now! Maybe see your friends earlier!"

"Yeah okay. But I'm showering first alright!" Kristen says and races to the shower.

"Oh you're _sooo _tired!" Risa chimes from behind.

"Shuddap!"


	10. Claire Lyons II

**Well I hope to see some reviews. Or Private Messages.**

* * *

Claire woke up on a hospital bed in a godawful hospital gown. Where was her polar fleece coat? Her chest felt like it was on fire and she moaned. A young nurse walked over to her and sighed in pity.

_So many pretty young women come in here, they don't know what they've gotten themselves into._ Yasmin Wexley thought to herself. She was fulfilling her residency and only came here to help the people who needed it most. She had wanted to go to Baltimore originally but her now ex-boyfriend had drained her accounts, leaving her stranded in the Ann Arbor airport. She had made her way to Detroit and being one of a few people with a decent degree, was accepted with the most advantages. She always suspected her ex had been no good in the first place but not for something that required intelligence. He had always been a bit slow. Like a pothead more than a mob boss.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked calmly, she always wondered how people never noticed what they were getting into, Claire Lyons had a file at hospital from a random stabbing incident in the park six months ago. She'd seen her kids and boyfriends file and wondered why she never left him. Claire reminded Yasmin of her prostitute mother who had walked out on her when she was barely six. She'd spent the rest of her life in the foster care system. Until she got into college, the best years of her life.

"Yeah, two guys mugged me." Claire croaked and Yasmin smiled sympathetically.

"Well you'll stay here overnight for observation and possible treatment. The surgery was successful so you should be free to go tomorrow at around 11 o'clock in the morning. And Shauna wants to see you."

"Who's Shauna?"

"The woman who fired a shotgun at the muggers." Yasmin turned and waved in Shauna, she had a shaved head, sweat pants, sweat shirt, sneakers but her face looked like a hookers. All that excessive makeup made Claires stomach churn.

* * *

"Well hello Claire." Shauna said coldly.

"I'm sorry am I supposed to know you?" Claire snapped, "My nurse said I may have memory problems and seeing you now I'm glad I forgot yours."

"Well the Ahnnabees feel different." Shauna said and it dawned on Claire, Massie had gotten away from the Ahnnabees in fifth grade. That was so long ago! Who could hold a grudge that long?

"Umm..." Claire said, unsure of a comeback.

"You held us back from achieving our potential. Sure I saved you from muggers, but only so Ahnna can have her way with you when the rest of the _Pretty Committee _hears what a trainwreck your life has become." she sneered and Claire grabbed the nurses pen off the desk and hurled it at her in rage.

"MY LIFE IS THE CLOSEST TO PERFECT YOU WHORE!" Claire screeched as the nurse ran in.

* * *

Yasmin had never seen two girls go at each other the ways these two did in her two total years of residency. Shauna was scratching at Claire and Claire was stabbing her with the pen. Yasmin bear tackled Shauna and dragged her out while yelling for security. Unfortunately Detroit could only afford two security guards _per _hospital. In other words she could expect help in about ten minutes. Shauna screeched and elbowed Yasmin in the eye.

Yasmin yelped and kicked Shaunas legs out from under her. Shauna roared and tackled Yasmin. Soon they were pulling each others hair and clawing and even _biting _each other until some civilians pulled them apart. Yasmins boss came around and when she saw the damage pulled her aside.

"Yasmin I expected _much _better than you!" her boss, Nurse Wexley, yelled. "I was about to go into surgery when I heard you were in a fight with a visitor! A VISITOR!" Nurse Wexley went on and on about everything until she ran out of reasons why the US government would fake Osama bin Ladens death. "It's your first time and something like this was bound to happen so I'll let it slide. If I hear of something like this again..." Nurse Wexley left that to her imagination. "And discharge Claire Lyons." she commanded before storming out.

* * *

Claire called a cab this time and it took her straight to her door. Her arm was in a sling and her ribs and face had to have been taped but she felt much better. She would tell the kids to pack for New York City tonight and they would stay in her 2001 Dodge Ram van. She put her key in the lock and unlocked the door. She had barely closed it and locked it when Tessa came bounding down the stairs, her messy black hair was now greasy.

"Mommy! Mommy are you ok!?" Tessa cried as she hugged her mother.

"Yes Tessa, I'm alright. Tell Jacob and Louis we're going on a vacation." she smiled before going to her room. The babysitter could handle them while she packed. Claire loaded her things and then things for Lucy, Jacob and Louis.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come ?" Lauren, the babysitter, asked. Her father was a drug lord and she hated him. She absolutely wanted him to go.

"No we'll be in the van and it's much too crowded as it is." Claire said for what felt like the tenth time.

"Alright. Call me when you get back." she said before shuffling to her house.

"Mommy James is annoying me!" Tessa called from the backseat.

"Okay dear I'm coming!" Claire called as she loaded James and Louis's things into the truck.

**LATER AT SOME PRISON IN MICHIGAN THAT TONY IS BEING HELD IN UNTIL TRIAL**

"Babe I'm going to New York City for awhile to clear my head." Claire told her lover as he sat across from the metal table. She loved him but he was always getting bothered by some hotshot attorney!

"No way you're staying here until my trial is over!" Tony said coldly as he gave her the _do what i say _look he had done so many times.

"That could be months! The kids need a break! I don't feel safe! I was mugged last night in case you forgot! It's only for two weeks." Claire stood up to leave but Tony followed her, grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her into the far corner of the cell

"Now you listen here you little whore I know Tessas not my daughter," he hissed, his face barely a millimeter from hers, "You will stay here in Detroit until my trial is over, you are my girlfriend and mother of my children! After all that I have done for you! You ungrateful bitch!" Tony slapped her and threw her into the table. Two guards ran in and grabbed him, "DAMN YOU TO HELL CLAIRE! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE! YOU'RE GONNA STAY AND IF YOU DON'T I'LL-" he was cut off by a door slamming and Claire sobbed.

How had he found out about Nyle? He was only some study abroad kid from England Claire had seen for a bit back when Tony had business trips. Sure they had hooked up a few times but not enough to get pregnant! Claire lifted herself up off the floor and hurried out to the car. She drove back to the house and got _all _her things.

This time she would go to New York City for good.


	11. Massie Block III

**So people have been upset at my plot. Don't worry it is all over with, things will be normal. The Four Seasons layout was based off what I could find on the website. So you cat burglars didn't get nothing from me ;)**

* * *

Massie and James walked down the hotel hallway hand in hand. The bellboy was wheeling their suitcases behind them and the concierge had the room key. After going up thirty something floors they were finally here. The posh carpet and hardwood doors made Massie Block feel at home. James however seemed a little nervous.

"Here you are Mr. Prescott and Mrs. Block." the concierge said as he unlocked the door and handed them both a room key. They remained silent as the bellboy wheeled their luggage to their separate rooms. James' room had a floor to ceiling window with tinting chemicals so no one could see in but he could see out. It also had a modern theme to it. The bathroom was all marble and granite with chrome utilities. The kitchen was immaculate and the living room was as well. A brown, angular leather couch sat across from a 90 inch flat-screen television set with a Blu-Ray selection, XBOX and PS4. Massie was shown her room and she noticed they had changed certain things to be purple. It also had a Louis XVI feel to it.

"Perfect!" Massie said as she walked out of her room and over to James'. He was already on his laptop in the study. "Babe we just got off the plane! Can we watch Titanic or something?" she begged but James barely even looked up.

"I know but my boss has some last minute paperwork due _tomorrow _and if I don't finish it I'll have to move my residency to Glasgow!" James snapped. Massie pouted and headed into the living room and watched the Titanic.

Something just didn't feel right about James anymore.

* * *

**AFTER THE TITANIC**

* * *

Massie got up off the couch and looked into the study. James hadn't moved a muscle. She sighed and looked out the window at the Manhattan skyline. How would their marriage ever work if whenever James was overworked he became an a******?

_I bet the PC is way better off than I am. _Massie thought depressingly. Tomorrow she would meet the PC and she would know for sure then.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short! Tomorrow the PC will meet and it will be much better I promise! I also might not get those chapters up until next weekend! Marching band keeps you busy!**


	12. Alicia Rivera III

**Well here is Alicias chapter... no reviews yet...**

* * *

Officer Jordan had gotten Alicia a blanket as soon as they got in the 32nd Precincts police station. She had been asked to recall everything _exactly _how it happened in Hernandez's office. She had just finished but they had more question.

"Was he recommended to you by _anyone_?" Officer Elliot, Officer Jordans partner, asked.

"Yeah he was actually."

"Could you give us a name? And was anyone else there that looked upset?"

"Yes! This girl, Paola Rodriguez, she plays Lucia on the show I'm on and she recommended me to him! And this girl, Maysilee recommended me to her!" Alicia exclaimed. "Oh my god you think she did this on purpose?!"

"Well the things I've seen in show business." Officer Elliot started, then let out a low whistle. "Lets just say, it's show business."

"I don't even _want _to know." A female officer said as she walked by and Officer Jordan snickered.

"What? It was _one night_. You haven't even got that much!" Elliot punched Jordan and he rubbed his arm and put on a mock hurt face.

"You're a little sh*t you know that right?" Elliot just rolls his eyes and glares pointedly at Alicia,

"Forgetting someone are we?"

"Oh right yeah! Where can we reach Paola?"

"I don't know her new cell number but she works from nine to five."

"Elliot get up you're driving." Elliot groans and picks himself up off his desk.

"You up to this?" Jordan asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Absolutely, I want to-"

"Remember I'm a cop." Alicia nods and follows them to the patrol car.

* * *

**AFTER DRIVING TO THE PLACE WHERE ALICIA WORKS**

* * *

Paola was sitting around the table with a bunch of other actresses and they threw their heads back, cackling. Someone had probably just told them some juicy gossip. Alicia remembered those carefree middle school days, when she always scored the highest gossip points and was the school reporter, which meant she was know allover for her legendary gossip.

"Paola Rodriguez?" Officer Jordan called into the group of catty women. _Aren't all actresses catty? _Alicia thought to herself.

"Si senor?" Paola responded and threw in a quick, "You looking for some Latina love?" in Spanish for the amusement of her coworkers, they do not like the police much, one of them got busted for marijuana so now they make jokes about policemen all the time. But Jordan whips something back in Spanish so fast even Alicia cannot understand. The women make an "oooh" noise and Paola stands up._  
_

"What do you want?" she sneers.

"Somebody tried to force himself onto Alicia. You recommended him to her so naturally we want to question you. You'll have to come to the precinct for an interview."

"Fine." Paola doesn't like police, she wants them off her back as soon as possible.

* * *

**BACK AT THE PRECINCT**

* * *

Paola is pulled out of interrogation twenty minutes later. Officer Elliot hands her off to some other uniform and walks with them. Jordan walks over to Alicia and tells her what happened,

"Apparently she really wanted your role on your telenovela and decided if someone like Hernandez happened to you, you would leave show business and she would get the attention. We suspect he might have succeeded what he attempted to do to you." Alicia noticed he always prefers not to say the word and is a little curious.

"You know you always use euphemisms when you talk about something unpleasant." Alicia comments and he nods.

"Yeah I guess. Still sensitive I suppose." he looks down the hall and Alicia down at her feet.

"Do you want-"

"Hey would you like to-"

They cut each other off and give little nervous laughs.

"Maybe you would like to grab a coffee sometime?" Jordan asks and Alicia smiles.

"Absolutely." Jordan fishes around in his pocket and pulls out a business card and a pen. He writes something on the back and hands it to Alicia.

"My cell is on the back. Call me if you need anything." they stand there awkwardly for a bit when Elliot yells from down the hall,

"Hurry up we're supposed to be patrolling right now!"

"I gotta-" Jordan starts, gesturing to Elliot.

"Okay, call you!" Alicia says as he leaves.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated. Highschool is difficult with marching band! I'm going to start a Divergent fanfic and it's about people in the Abnegation, Amity, Candor, and Erudite initiation. And if I don't get any reviews soon I _WILL STOP WRITING THIS_!**


	13. Dylan Marvil III

**This will be short. This is the night before they all meet.**

* * *

Dylan Marvil paced around her room. Her favorite color was green and it was allover her room mixed with accents of black and white. Now all it did was make her think about throwing up from the pressure! She was so nervous about meeting the PC tomorrow!

**Things I Worry About** Dylan typed on her iPad.

**1. Paparazzi showing up. _What if they're jealous of my fame?_ **Dylan hadn't seen any of her other friends on TV except Alicias fifteen minutes.

**2. Kristen or Claire is poor and jealous of my money! **Money was only second to fame in this world after all.

**3. I am a better alpha than Massie! **Massie always destroyed her threats, maybe Dylan should destroy her first!

**4. Alicia tries to ride my coattails. **Alicia had come up in allot of Dylan news.

Dylan set down the iPod and sighed. Friends could be so complicated. Why couldn't they just love her the way she was?

**5. They blame me for Jamie disappearing. **Dylan just thought of that. Jamie was allover the Internet! Dylan was actually kind of amazed she made it this far the way all Americans worshiped Dylan and her family.

**6. They blame me for Merri Lees decline. **Merri Lee was getting old and no matter how hard she tried, Dylan would always outshine her. Dylan was the best because she had three franchises! And now they couldn't touch her! Corporate lawyers!

Dylan laughed. They could blame her all they wanted!

* * *

**RYANS POV**

Ever since the reality show started past the second season Dylan would talk to herself allot. And she normally did it under high pressure situations. Like she would imagine how something played out and for awhile think it was reality. Maybe it was a rare mental defect, Ryan didn't know. The cameras were usually gone when it happened. Ryan knew she needed to tell her mother but having a paranoid person on the show wasn't gonna help.

* * *

**I'm going to start a Divergent fanfic and it's about people in the Abnegation, Amity, Candor, and Erudite initiation. And if I don't get any reviews soon I _WILL STOP WRITING THIS_!**


	14. Kristen Gregory III

**Will be short. Heads up.**

* * *

"RISA!" Kristen screamed for what felt like the millionth time!

"KRISTEN!" Risa screamed in an imitation of Kristen screaming her name.

"Why did I let you drive! You never put on your turn signal, you never stop at stop signs, and you always go fifteen miles an hour over the speed limit! You know how cops are here!" Kristen shrieked as another car honked as it drove by.

"Kristen, no one in America uses those anyway _and _do you ever go the speed limit?" Risa taunted, she had been up for three hours and wasn't coping well with no breaks.

"You got me!" Kristen said playfully and _wham _the traffic slammed to a halt.

"We're at New York City thats for sure." Risa said and as Kristen lifted her head she saw the Jersey Turnpike looming above them and the New York skyline in the distance.

"Well, this shouldn't take too long." Risa said sarcastically as a homeless man came walking from at least twenty yards away with a donation box.


	15. Claire Lyons III

"Mommy it's so cold here!" Louis whined as the family settled in. When they left Detroit it had been a grueling nine hours to Staten Island.

"I know honey but I can't leave the engine on!" Claire snapped as she turned over, cold metal poking through her coat. Her day had been terrible. The hospital fight, the sudden nine hour drive to ditch Tony and meet the PC had her nerves shot.

"Yeah turn up the heat!" Jacob barked and Claire shot up.

"The next person who tells me to turn up the heat loses a blanket! Do you understand?" Claire growled. Tessa had fallen asleep long ago, back in New Orleans, Tony had been unable to make rent and they had to live in this van for nearly a year. Tessa even had her most comfortable spot taken again. Jacob and Louis huddled closer together and Lucy inched a bit away from her mother.

Claire sighed, exasperated. Why didn't she leave them with Lauren? Balancing these kids with the PC would be beyond impossible. Claire shot up, having an idea. She ran out to a payphone and locked the van behind her, her children liked to explore. She grabbed the phonebook and dialed all the numbers for nannies and daycares in Manhattan and Staten Island. She's go into the Bronx, Queens or Brooklyn to get her children off her hands for a few days. She found an overnight one in the sketchier part of the Bronx and she had a guess as to whos children used the facility the most but it was only for a week or so.

"Finally I will be free." Claire said aloud as the brisk autumn wind blew a newspaper onto her leg. "Figuratively at least." she mumbled.

Tomorrow morning, seven in the morning.

Claire was so eager she went ahead and drove there, Tessa slept the whole way and the rest did because the heater could remain on as they were going through three boroughs and would need to refill eventually.

* * *

**I'm going to start a Divergent fanfic and it's about people in the Abnegation, Amity, Candor, and Erudite initiation. And if I don't get any reviews soon I _WILL STOP WRITING THIS_!**


	16. Massie IV

**Thank you FanFicFanticGurl for the review! I'm going to write the chapters for when they first meet now! I really need reviews to know how to improve as this is my ****_first _****FanFic and it's not going so well! **

* * *

Massie opened the mahogany doors to the living room and saw James scurrying around the suite, grabbing his bag, texting his boss and attempting to tie his tie all at once!

"Slow down honey! Did you eat breakfast?" Massie cooed over him.

"Nah I just kinda- I'm in a rush." he exhaled and Massie tied his tie for him and handed him a granola bar. Not the most nutritious but she was afraid of something heavier on his stomach when he was so nervous.

"Remember, you are a brilliant med student, you will definitely get some offers from some rich, old doctor here." Massie encouraged him softly with a smile.

"I know babe." he smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "But I gotta run, tell your friends I said hi!" James called as he ran out the door, grabbing his laptop bag and stumbling in the process.

"Bye!" Massie waved, smiling at his clumsiness. He may be the biggest klutz to walk this earth but Massie, after mixed up ID's at check in and a few wrong directions, had seen him operate pristinely, as she had been told, on a cadavers brain.

Once the door closed Massie snapped into action, she grabbed her Coach handbag and ordered room service. She texted Alicia, Dylan, Kristen and Claire on the new cellphone numbers she had gotten.

_**COFFEE AT LA MADELINE IN SOHO 11AM**_

She flopped her phone onto the table and watched as the bar showed who it had been sent to. It finally got to Claires and it flashed

_**DISCONTINUED DISCONTINUED**_

"You're joking!" Massie smirked. She picked up the phone and called the number. Someone answered on the fourth ring.

"About time Kuh-laire!" Massie said, reverting to her old PC speak.

"Who are you and why are you calling my girlfriend?" a tough sounding voice replied.

"Umm why did you steal _my _friends phone?" Massie snapped.

"Who the hell are you!"

"Who are you!" the line went dead.

"Creeps." Massie said under her breath before calling Meena, Heather and Layne. They were Claires old friends, maybe they stayed closer to home?

"Hey Heather it's Massie. I'm trying to reach Claire-"

"When she was eighteen she ditched Westchester with her boyfriend for Greensboro. Haven't heard from her since. Now the audits are coming in-" and she hung up.

"Hey Layne it's Massie and I'm trying to reach Claire-"

"Oh it's _you. _Well lets see," she heard Layne mutter "it's not in the partnership agreement files!" she heard her walk back to her phone, "last I heard she was headed for Las Vegas. Wait how did you tell her the PC was meeting without her contact stuff?"

"Somebody stole her phone."

"Well I unfortunately cannot help you. My associates at Russ&Beech Law Firm are criminal defense lawyers so I couldn't track Tony, therefore Claire, down even if I wanted to."

"Hold up who is Tony?"

"Her ex-con boyfriend. He gave my friends in the Las Vegas DA some trouble awhile back, they've been to Baltimore but then they left. Dunno where. Now I need to get back to work!"

Massie sighed and looked at Meenas number.

"Meena it's Massie and I need to know how to reach Claire! Do you have her email or something?" Massie asked, getting nervous, she couldn't loose her old omega to the wind like this!

"Yeah sure! She's in Detroit! Her email is -" Massie wrote it down and thanked her.

"What are you doing nowadays anyway?"

"I'm an RN in the emergency room. Gotta go! I'll try and get Layne and Heather down in Manhattan to meet y'all again sometime!" she said before hanging up. _Well it could be a mini middle school reunion. _Massie thought optimistically. She took the elevator down to the lobby and hailed a cab.

"La Madeline in SoHo please." the cab smelled of cigarette smoke and she exhaled sharply.

"Oh yay a newbie in Manhattan. Can't wait for the traffic." the cabbie grumbled and Massie rolled her eyes.


	17. Alicia Rivera IV

_**COFFEE AT LA MADELINE IN SOHO 11AM**_

_****_That's what Alicia saw on her old Samsung flip phone. She sighed and rolled over on her stomach and looked at her alarm clock.

_**8:38**_

Alicia had set her clock to military time for fun and now couldn't switch it back to the old AM/PM. Not that she minded, she just thought it was a little tricky when she was coordinating plans with friends. She rolled onto her feet in perfect grace, even when she only had on a camisole and boy shorts.

She walked into her kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. She got out a non-stick pan and three eggs, she would need the protein today. She had called Jordan last night when she thought he was off-duty and he was on foot patrol so Officer Elliot had taken his phone and pretended to be Jordan for at least ten minutes while Jordan was getting coffee. Before Jordan could apologize though he had been called to a hit-and-run at East 76th and East 75th.

Alicia sighed and slid her eggs onto the Dixie paper plate. She walked over to her closet and slid the door aside. She had some skinny Ralph Lauren light blue jeans and a purple sweater. The jeans were now a size to small as she had grown to a five foot seven and went with her JCPenney ones instead. They looked pretty much the same.

She pulled the sweater on over her head before she realized she should shower. She quickly ate her eggs before hopping in the shower, brushing her teeth and hair before putting on her clothes. She grabbed some black ballet flats and her purse before heading out to catch the subway. The ride from Spanish Harlem to SoHo could be pretty lengthy.


	18. Dylan Marvil IV

_**COFFEE AT LA MADELINE IN SOHO 11AM**_

__Dylan moaned and Ryan threw a shoe at her door.

"Quit whining. I'm going to work now." she yelled through the door. "If you wanna drive anywhere, Mishka is gonna do it comprende?" she stomped down the stairs, clearly she was jealous of Dylan getting to meet people while she worked as a paralegal. Dylan rolled out of bed an lumbered down the stairs to see her Atkins diet awaiting her. She ate it up and headed back upstairs to shower, brush her teeth, get dressed and get Lucinda to do her hair.

She pulled on a bright green jersey knit dress, white leggings, white peacoat and and silky soft black scarf with small silver veins. She let Lucinda do her hair in a fashionable messy chignon before throwing on some silver Miu Miu ballet flats. She pulled on her Gucci sunglasses, grabbed her black Prada handbag before walking over to her Russian chauffeur, Mishka. Mishkas English was so pidgined and understanding was so poor, Dylan was suprised she wasn't deported back to Mother Russia.

"Where to Mistress Dylan?" Mishka asked snidely, her voice being accented made it worse.

"Mother Russia." Dylan snapped, Skyes rejection had only just dawned on her the night before with the impending PC meetup, meaning that she was determined to show she was an alpha, no matter how confusing her emotions were.

"I am Belorussian. Perhaps Mrs Merri Lee should've gotten you better tutor." Mishka replied. "Now really where we go?"

"_I _go to La Madelines in SoHo comrade." She knew Mishka had left the Soviet Union when she was 17 in 1990 to escape the KGB recruiters and was sensitive to such language so she said comrade to make her shut up. Mishka pinched her face before replying,

"Yes Mistress."


	19. Kristen Gregory IV

"KRISTEN!" Kristen heard Risa yell from downstairs. "GET OFF THE COT! MY PARENTS ARE LOADING THE U-HAUL VAN!" Kristen sighed at her Israeli friends utter impatience. "AND SHOWER WITHIN THE NEXT FIFTEEN MINUTES, THE WATERS GETTING SHUTOFF!" that made Kristen launch into action, she took a Navy shower _while _brushing her teeth and managed to cook as well while she blow dried her hair. "That's disgusting, your hair is gonna get all up in your food."

"That's what she said." Kristen replied and Risa laughed.

"Alright _Cadet_."

"No!" Kristen protested, she hated the term Cadet! It was said with the utmost condescension and patronage! It was even below Private! Risa flashed her a quick. playful smile before bounding up the stairs to get the last boxes. They had gotten in _very _late last night and Mr and Mrs Livni, who looked to be in their early forties, had welcomed them graciously. Unfortunately they had packed away almost everything and only two cots were available. Risa had no problem as she had gotten out of military service not too long ago and was used to this sort of thing. Kristen just saw it as prep for her military service.

"Kristen you know the hotel right?" Risa asked as she came back down, her arms slightly wavering under the box of books.

"Yes, Motel Six off of Marine Park." Kristen threw in a salute and Risa rolled her eyes.

"You know one day my father is going to see that and-"

"Risa!" a voice yelled from the living room and she turned her head to see who it was. A tall, dark haired, dark eyed and clearly Jewish because of his yarmulke walked into the kitchen. "It's me Jakob remember!"

"Oh yeah! We smoke bombed those construction workers portapotties on New Years!" she dropped her box of books and did an elaborate handshake with him. "What brings you back here?"

"Never left actually. When I'm done at NYU, I teach a Yiddish class there as well, I'm applying for Israeli citizenship!" he said eagerly, he seemed like the acne, nerdy looking kid Risa had a picture of in her dorm.

"Thats great! I just got out of IDF service not too long ago actually."

"Awesome! What's it like over there anyways?"

"Hot." Risa said and they all laughed. "Wanna help with the last boxes Jakob, Kristen?"

"Absolutely." They both said and headed up to the second story. It was just Jakob and Kristen, Risa had gone out to the van with her box.

"Risa isn't, seeing, anyone is she?" Jakob asked with some hesitation, almost as if he knew the answer.

"No not Risa! She's been busy with her studies." Kristen answered.

"Oh okay." he says and picks up a box with some tablecloths. Kristens phone beeped and she pulled it out to see what it was,

_**COFFEE AT LA MADELINE IN SOHO 11AM**_

__Kristen groaned. "I'm gonna have to bail on y'all after this okay? My friends just told me we're meeting in freaking SoHo!"

"Okay. I'll take your stuff in my truck to the hotel room." Risa said, "You got your keys, phone and wallet?"

"Yup."

"Have fun in the traffic with an old, Soviet cabbie who can tell you about Mother Russia!" Risa teased and Kristen rolled her eyes.

"I will see you later!"


	20. Claire Lyons IV

Claire had just dropped her kids off at the overnight daycare facility. She'd booked them for a whole week. Claire felt kind of bad for leaving the kids like this but who was gonna take care of them? Tony? Lauren wouldn't drive down to NYC for some week-long job where the kids were a handful. Tessa sometimes helped out but she was only seven years old and could only do so much!

Claire sighed and pulled the van up next to a cybercafe. It was only 8AM but she wasn't risking getting mugged again! She walked in quickly, ordered a croissant and some coffee before purchasing one hour of web use. She checked her FaceBook, nothing since it had been outmoded ten years ago, Skype, MySpace since it made a comeback somehow, Twitter, Instagram. Claire sighed. Everytime they moved Tony made her delete _all _her social networking accounts so the police wouldn't connect them to their travels. But he didn't know about the email she'd had since seventh grade, clairebear12

She logged in and saw she had an IM and email, both from **massiekur **

_**COFFEE AT LA MADELINE IN SOHO 11AM**_

Claire sighed and logged out, closed the window and shut the laptop. She was new to the city and only knew SoHowas in a totally different borough and on the south end of it. It was gonna take a _long _time in this traffic. She went ahead and ordered an espresso while she was leaving.

* * *

**Taking some time off for my Divergent FanFic. See my page for more info.**


	21. Massie Block V

Massie arrived at the SoHo coffeehouse, La Madeline, and marveled at its French design.

_Maybe James should buy a house like this after we get married_. Massie thought to herself. She looked up at the _very_ dark sky and wondered when it would rain. She paid the cabbie and then walked over to the entrance when she groaned. They hadn't sent pictures of each other! How were they supposed to know who was who! _Well it shouldn't be **too **bad! I mean come on it's only been what, six years? Even Meena could recognize my dad! _Massie reassured herself. She ordered a cappuccino with extra cream and sugar before claiming a five seated booth in the back corner.

She looked around and saw a familiar Spanish beauty walk in with light skinny jeans, a dark purple cable knit sweater and black ballet flats.

"Leesh!" she called and waved across the coffeeshop.

"Mass!" Alicia called and ran over, hugging her.

"It's been so long! What're you up to these days?" Massie asked, wanting to know everything.

"Hmm lets see," Alicia said, putting on a mock thinking face, "Wait! We should wait until everyone is here and then-" they were cut off by Dylan, Massie could tell it was her as she watched the Marvilous Marvils, who was arguing with some Russian sounding woman and they were _really _getting into it. "Think we should break it up before she winds up on _another _tabloid." Alicia said bitterly.

"Yeah. Lets keep this on the down low." Massie replied before hopping up to break it up.

"DO NOT YOU DARE CALL ME _COMRADE _AGAIN!" The Russian woman practically spit in Dylans face.

"DON'T CALL ME FAT IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOB!" Dylan roared.

"I WOULD RATHER WORK FOR KGB THAN GIRL LIKE YOU! CONSIDER THIS MY-" Russian woman was cutoff by the lightning strike and a car crashing into the limo. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" she screeched before stomping over to the driver. "YOU HIT MY LIMOZINE!" She yelled, her accent becoming more pronounced as she got more and more upset. It was hard to hear her over the pounding rain that started coming down and all the lightning and thunder going around.

"Get inside!" Alicia yelled. They hurried inside and the barista locked the doors behind them. "Why are you doing that!" Alicia yelled over the rain, "our friends are coming soon!"

"Criminals like to rob stores in this kind of weather! We'll unlock the door _when _and _if _your friends show up!" The barista yelled as lightning struck a block away, causing an earsplitting crack of thunder. The Russian lady banged on the door and the barista leapt up to let her in.

"Thank you." she said before coldly eyeing Dylan and sitting down with a man she appeared to know.

"Great! Mishka is locked in with us in a coffee store!" Dylan exclaimed.

"I AM NOT THE WOMAN WITH KGB HEART!" Mishka yelled before the barista screamed,

"THE NEXT PERSON WHO CAUSES AN OUTBURST EITHER GETS LOCKED IN THE CLOSET OR THROWN OUT ONTO THE STREET! GOT IT?" and everyone went quiet.

"I'll call-" Alicia started when the lights flickered out.

"Oh great just fantastic!" Dylan grumbled and the barista shot her a look. Another knock on the door made Massies head snap up and she saw Kristen, her hair had been matted down by the rain and her eyes were a navy-blue. She knocked on the door again and the barista hopped up.

"Anybody recognize her?" she yelled, Massie nodded. "Whats her name?"

"Kristen Gregory." The barista said a few words to Kristen, she nodded and the barista let her in.

"Sorry I'm late! The ride here from Williamsburg is-"

"What are you doing in _Brooklyn_?" Alicia asked, clearly surprised. "I thought you were studying at Harvard."

"I was, am, my friend is helping her parents move so we rode down here together and-"

"It's okay, we got it!" Dylan snapped.

"Calm down!" Alicia hissed, "there's no camera to catch your drama so can it!"

"At least I wasn't exposed as being a phony on national television!" Dylan whisper-yelled.

"By you!" Alicia snapped, the barista shot them another dirty look.

"Am I missing something here?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, Dylan called me Fannish on her TV show and my dancing, modeling and acting career went down the drain which is why I'm now on _Amor y Vida_!" Alicia barked and the barista walked over.

"I'm not going to tolerate y'all when people are on borderline hysteria, that was strike one." she said, deadly quiet, which scared Massie more than a yell, before heading back behind the counter..

"Alright you two are going to set aside whatever grudge until we are out of this coffeeshop! Comprendre?" Massie commanded, she knew she had a British accent, but sometimes when she was upset, a little bit of her French burst through. Massie looked up when she saw a platinum blonde figure in a polar fleece jacket pound on the Plexiglass doors.

"Ehmagawd is that _Kuh-laire_?" Dylan asked, sounding repulsed. She clearly saw the huge black eye on Claires right side.


	22. Alicia Rivera V

Alicia was nervous beyond compare as she walked into the coffeeshop.

"Leesh!" a tall, thin, British brunette with amber colored eyes, called and waved across the coffeeshop.

_"Mass!" Alicia called and ran over, hugging her._

_"It's been so long! What're you up to these days?" Massie asked, clearly wanting to know everything._

_"Hmm lets see," Alicia said, putting on a mock thinking face, "Wait! We should wait until everyone is here and then-" they were cut off by Dylan, Alicia could tell it was her as she would never forget the face of the woman who singlehandedly ruined her career, who was arguing with some Russian sounding woman and they were really getting into it. "Think we should break it up before she winds up on another tabloid." Alicia said bitterly._

_"Yeah. Lets keep this on the down low." Massie replied before hopping up to break it up._

_"DO NOT YOU DARE CALL ME COMRADE AGAIN!" The Russian woman practically spit in Dylans face._

_"DON'T CALL ME FAT IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR JOB!" Dylan roared._

_"I WOULD RATHER WORK FOR KGB THAN GIRL LIKE YOU! CONSIDER THIS MY-" Russian woman was cutoff by the lightning strike and a car crashing into the limo. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" she screeched before stomping over to the driver. "YOU HIT MY LIMOZINE!" She yelled, her accent becoming more pronounced as she got more and more upset. It was hard to hear her over the pounding rain that started coming down and all the lightning and thunder going around._

_"Get inside!" Alicia yelled. They hurried inside and the barista locked the doors behind them. "Why are you doing that!" Alicia yelled over the rain, "our friends are coming soon!"_

_"Criminals like to rob stores in this kind of weather! We'll unlock the door when and if your friends show up!" The barista yelled as lightning struck a block away, causing an earsplitting crack of thunder. The Russian lady banged on the door and the barista leapt up to let her in._

_"Thank you." she said before coldly eyeing Dylan and sitting down with a man she appeared to know._

_"Great! Mishka is locked in with us in a coffee store!" Dylan exclaimed._

_"I AM NOT THE WOMAN WITH KGB HEART!" Mishka yelled before the barista screamed,_

_"THE NEXT PERSON WHO CAUSES AN OUTBURST EITHER GETS LOCKED IN THE CLOSET OR THROWN OUT ONTO THE STREET! GOT IT?" and everyone went quiet._

_"I'll call-" Alicia started when the lights flickered out. She immediately got nervous, if the power went out she couldn't call Jordan to see what was going on, the cell service could be out._

_"Oh great just fantastic!" Dylan grumbled and the barista shot her a look. Another knock on the door made Alicias head snap up and she saw Kristen, her hair had been matted down by the rain and her eyes were a navy-blue. She knocked on the door again and the barista hopped up._

_"Anybody recognize her?" she yelled, Massie nodded. "Whats her name?"_

_"Kristen Gregory." The barista said a few words to Kristen, she nodded and the barista let her in._

_"Sorry I'm late! The ride here from Williamsburg is-"_

_"What are you doing in Brooklyn?" Alicia asked, surprised. "I thought you were studying at Harvard."_

_"I was, am, my friend is helping her parents move so we rode down here together and-"_

_"It's okay, we got it!" Dylan snapped._

_"Calm down!" Alicia hissed, "there's no camera to catch your drama so can it!"_

_"At least I wasn't exposed as being a phony on national television!" Dylan whisper-yelled._

_"By you!" Alicia snapped, the barista shot them another dirty look._

_"Am I missing something here?" Kristen asked._

_"Yeah, Dylan called me Fannish on her TV show and my dancing, modeling and acting career went down the drain which is why I'm now on Amor y Vida!" Alicia barked and the barista walked over._

_"I'm not going to tolerate y'all when people are on borderline hysteria, that was strike one." she said, deadly quiet, which scared Massie more than a yell, before heading back behind the counter.._

_"Alright you two are going to set aside whatever grudge until we are out of this coffeeshop! Comprendre?" Massie commanded, she had a British accent, but sometimes when she was upset, a little bit of her French burst through. Massie looked up when she saw a platinum blonde figure in a polar fleece jacket pound on the Plexiglass doors._

_"Ehmagawd is that Kuh-laire?" Dylan asked, sounding repulsed. She clearly saw the huge black eye on Claires right side._

Alicia, in this moment, wanted three things. One, to snap Dylans neck, she had stayed away from Lower Manhattan with good reason. Two, to slap Massie and hug her at the same time for not letting her yell at Dylan. Three, to hug Kristen, even if she stayed away from tabloids and what not.

"Claire!" Alicia yelled from inside the coffeehouse.

"Alright, if I let her in do you _promise _not to yell?" the barista asked, coldly looking at Dylan and Alicia especially.

"Yes ma'am." Kristen said warmly.

* * *

The barista groaned inwardly. She'd seen girls like this in her coffeehouse before. Hadn't seen each other in years, the normal besties had splitten up over something the other did. One girl was left out of the fold, one left them for something better and the other had gone on a totally different track. She figured the last girl to arrive had been left out of the fold, her eyes had that permanent frantic look about them, like she was being watched every minute.

"Thanks." the sopping wet girl breathed and she nodded in reply.

* * *

Alicia knew Clairebear had felt left out when she was trying to reign in the Clique, but she hadn't expected her to run off to _Greensboro_ of all placesbarely twenty minutes after the graduation ceremony to be with her boyfriend. She hadn't heard much of her since her parents cut her off. All she knew was that she had left Las Vegas for Baltimore with that druggie Tony.

"Hi guys!" Claire said with a smile on her face. She looked like she had aged about five years past what she should've.

"Oh my god what happened to your eye?" Kristen asked as soon as she sat down.

"Tony was angry." Claire mumbled and Kristens eyes shifted to navy-blue almost instantaneously.

"That SOB! I'm gonna kill him! Where is he I wanna know where this scumbag is! He shouldn't treat you this way _ever__! _God where is Risas kickass skill when you-"

"No it was with a good reason. I told him I was taking the kids with me to meet you guys!" Claire protested which made Kristen even angrier.

"No Claire! Does Massies boyfriend-"

"Fiance." she interjected,

"_fiance _hit her? NO! Does Alicias boyfriend hit her! NO!"

"Well we're not together _yet _but Claire!"

"And does whoever Dylan happen to make a one night stand with on national television slap her around? NO! It is _not _normal Claire it's _evil_! You charge the SOB! And if you don't Risa and I'll. . .!" Kristen was in a full-blown rampage over this.

"My friend could help you press charges." Alicia piped in.

"This could be a publicity stunt you know, she could have makeup on." Dylan said and Kristen and Alicia got deadly quiet. Massie was so shocked she hadn't said anything.

"This isn't some TV show, _Dylan_, this is real life which means this is serious. Claire, Alicia, Massie, come on we're going to report this!" Kristen and Alicia towed Claire behind them. Massie followed.


	23. Dylan Marvil V

_Claire Lyons is a little bitch, thinking she can steal my limelight_. Dylan thought coldly, still stewed about Claires stunt and Mishkas resignation after she heard what Dylan said to Claire.

_"I DO NOT WORK FOR GIRL WITH HEART OF KGB! FIND DRIVER ELSEWHERE!_" Mishka had screamed in her face before shoving the limousine keys into Dylans chest and walking out with the guy she had met in the coffeeshop. Dylan had tried to drive the limo home but in the weather she had crashed it into a newspaper dispenser. _Nobody reads it anyway_. Dylan reassured herself as she got out of the car, feeling a little dizzy.

_That whore Claire has the nerve to take __**my **__friends from me! We'll see about that!_ Dylan was going to hatch a plan to get her friends back, even if they didn't want her back.


	24. Kristen Gregory V

Kristen had gotten Alicia to tell her where her cop friend worked at the 32nd precinct. On the Subway she had called Risa and told her in Hebrew all she knew about Claires boyfriend, Tony. She told Risa to find him so Kristen could yell at him all she wanted. Claire had tried to tell them it wasn't that bad but Kristen wasn't taking no for an answer.

They went through security and went to where Officer Jordan and Elliots desks were. No one was seated there.

"Damn where are they?" Kristen asked, thoroughly irritated. She wanted to report the abuse to someone they could trust and right now, the guy who had been called on to the scene of whatever had happened to Alicia, was the best they could do. "How did you meet this guy anyway?" Kristen asked, turning to Alicia.

"This guy was coming onto me and I said no and I called 911." Alicia said quietly. "Anyway we should find someone else. Maybe tell another, hey where are you going!?" Alicia yelled as Kristen dragged Claire down the hallway to the reception desk.

"My friend would like to report domestic abuse." Kristen said to the receptionist.

"No I don't." Claire mumbled, looking down on the floor and Kristen looked back at the receptionist.

"Fill out these forms." she said, sliding a stack of them to her. "And what precincts jurisdiction are you under?"

"She lives in Detroit." the receptionist slid the papers back.

"Then report it there. I'll call it in, I'll need your name, address and contact information. They'll contact you within forty eight hours." she said crisply. "You can go now." Claire shuffled out and Kristen looked ready to commit murder.

"Leesh did you know about this!" Kristen demanded as they walked down the subway steps.

"Of course not!" she cried indignantly, "if I knew _anything _I would've done _something_! I can't believe Massie ditched us though! I mean we listened to her talk about her life and then she just ditches us when her fiance gets a stomach bug!" Alicia ranted. "So tell me how's your life going?"

"Graduated highschool three years early, you knew that, got into Harvard and I'm going to be a bio-medical engineer, joined ROTC and two years into after hanging out with the guys I met my bestfriend, Risa Livni, she's Israeli and just got into business school since she finished her IDF conscription. She might go to Hebrew University though. Her sister produces television shows, and her three brothers all work for the government in one way or another. Her grandparents are Holocaust survivors did you know that? And how are things with you?" Kristen eyed Claire, she had fallen asleep on the seat.

"Cut off from my family two years ago. Haven't contacted them. Barely making rent in Spanish Harlem off Amor y Vida." Alicia sighed depressingly. "Dylan ruined my modeling, dancing and acting career by calling my Fannish on live television. But I've got some Argentinian, Colombian, Peruvian and even an Israeli film producer looking for someone of my background."

"Well it sounds promising." Kristen said softly.

"Eh maybe." Alicia said and made a soft _pfft _noise. Claire stirred and looked at them.

"Why did you drag me to the police station! Tony is gonna be _so _mad!" she screamed, making some of the passengers look up. "God what am I gonna tell him!"

"Claire you _can't _tell me you're okay with him slapping you around!" Kristen hissed, she might've made a spectacle in the coffeehouse but this was the last subway line into the city before they all shut off until the storm blew over, which could take days. And she had to be in Marine Park soon.

"He has his reasons!" Claire screeched and a subwayline employee came over.

"Ma'am if you don't keep it down I will have to take you off this train at the next stop and this is one of the last ones running." she said sharply and Claire sat down.

"Ma'am are there any running in the Marine Park area?" Kristen asked, she needed to see how long it would take to meet Risa.

"I think it leaves in about an hour." she said before turning to walk away.

"And this is en route to East Harlem?" Alicia asked.

"Yes. Would you like a printout?" she asked rather rudely when the train shuddered to a stop, throwing the attendant, Kristen and Alicia onto the floor in total darkness. Someone screamed and Kristen bellowed,

"Everybody shut up and do _not _move!" she sounded like a soldier, Alicia thought. "At basic they taught us that underground structures have maps for such events, correct?" Kristen asked the attendant as she helped her up.

"No we're stuck. Emergency generators should kick in at any moment. But the signal system will probably be knocked out. Everyone remain seated and remain calm." she said crisply before walking up to the car doors to talk to the driver.


	25. Claire Lyons V

"Great! Just great! My kids are stranded and I'm stuck on a damn subway train!" Claire grumbled, throwing her hands up, exasperated. She hated how Kristen and Alicia had to meddle so much. At least Massie had the decency to bow out of her life graciously, even if she didn't come clean about it.

"_Kids_?" Kristen asked incredulously.

"Yes _kids_." Claire snipped, "not all of us twirl rifles all day." Kristen being in the Army probably made her think she was _so _superior and know what was best. Kristen looked damn ready to slap her and Alicia looked scandalized.

"Damn Claire what happened to _you_." Alicia said, and turned to face the car doors that would've normally led out.

_Great! Massie is engaged to some neurologist, Alicia is a fizzling actress, Dylan is a celebrity and Kristen has to ruin the fun by being a tightass_! Claire thought bitterly.

"So how was Detroit?" Alicia asked, eyeing her sling.

Well you know I ditched you for Greensboro, then Tony was sent to prison for allegedly selling coke to some bum on the street. I waited for him in Las Vegas for 18 months and when he was suspected of smuggling and selling drugs, we moved to New Orleans and then when he was arrested for gambling, he jumped bail and we left for Baltimore and lived there for about 6 months until some crazy man shot up the front of our house and landed Tessa in the hospital. We moved and have lived in Detroit ever since, but now Tony is talking of moving to Hoboken to get away from these malicious prosecutors, like he's being charged with murdering his 'mistress' because the prosecutor is his highshool ex-girlfriend. He's always the scapegoat!"

"Claire do you ever think that he might actually be guilty?" Kristen asked, shocked at Claires ignorance.

"NO! DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!" Claire roared and launched herself at Kristen. Kristen had been trained in some combat at Basic so she had Claire on the ground in a matter of seconds. The attendant heard the commotion and came back there.

"Ma'am I've got a police officer at the next station waiting for you." she said as the train started moving and everyone cheered.

_Morons, they can't understand how much Tony loves me! He only wants me to be perfect for him! To not make the same mistakes! _Claire thought. Little did she know who the arresting officer was.

* * *

**Alright guys I want you to analyze your favorite characters and tell me where I could do better! Please help this is my first!**

**So I just realized an Israeli viewed the story and am beginning to feel very embarrassed! I am _very very _if I portrayed you poorly!  
**


	26. Massie Block VI

Massie heard James throw up in the bathroom again and groaned. He'd gotten so nervous about meeting his new boss he'd gotten sick. She sighed and brought in a cold towel to place on his forehead.

"Calm down handsome everything is fine." she cooed, but on the inside she was exasperated. She was about to ask Alicia how things were going when they were on the next to last subway stop when she got a call from someone at James's conference. She'd answered the phone and said she needed to pick him up immediately as he'd thrown up in a wastebasket. She'd wasted no time calling a rental car service to drive her and James to their suite. She wanted to send for a doctor but he was already getting better.

"Sorry." he croaked, which puzzled Massie.

"For what?"

"Taking you away from your friends because I was nervous."

"It's fine James. But how did you get _this nervous_?" Massie asked.

"Saw my ex-girlfriend there. She apparently got streamlined through her residency. I knew how she did it because I broke up with her for sleeping with her professor to get a better grade. Not a good person to run into when you're trying to make your career. She's offer her rocker you know?" he said before emptying whatever he could have left in his stomach into the bath tub.

"Oh lovely." Massie said under her breath.

"I think that's the last of it."

"Okay I'll help you into bed." Massie helped him onto his bed, undressed him to his boxers, and pulled the blankets over him since he said he was cold. She put a wastebasket with a towel under it on the floor so if he felt the urge he wouldn't hit the carpet. She then arranged for someone from housekeeping to watch him while she was gone tomorrow.

Massie was tired and the storm was still raging outside so she went ahead and crawled into bed. She knew Kristen was studying at Harvard, little to no surprise. Dylan had done something to enrage Alicia and poor Claire had been slapped around by her boyfriend she was loyal like a puppy to.

Massie needed to think of a way to get Claire and her kids away from her boyfriend. Then it hit her. Tony was in jail and Claire had been with them _without _her kids. Where were they? Massie knew what she was doing tomorrow.

Finding those kids.


	27. Alicia Rivera VI

**I just gathered the neighborhood information off of TV so I'm probably inaccurate.**

* * *

Alicia tore off her dark purple, cable knit sweater in favor of her 2006 FIFA World Cup shirt. The power to her apartment had been knocked out. After her, Kristen, Claires and all the passengers exile from the subway in case of _another more extreme _power failure, she had to walk ten city blocks to get to her apartment. The security system was out so she had to hop the five foot tall fence, making Alicia exceptionally wary of intruders sine that run in with Hernandez. It had scared her, especially when he had been arraigned and Jordan had called to tell her over a broken up phone connection that he had made bail. He had offered to stay with her but he wouldn't be able to get off work until 10:00PM. So he told her to hang tight until he got to her apartment. The only problem was Alicia had a handful of plays she had memorized in her apartment, a crappy television, her Samsung that she was trying to save the battery on and her laptop, whose battery she also wanted to save. So she would have to sit in her apartment, in a rainstorm, with no security system, no distractions, _alone_.

She tried pacing. Didn't work. Daydreaming. Nope. Renovating. What with? Rearranging her closet. Color-coded with in ten minutes, that was how scarce her wardrobe was. Drawing. No light. Showering. No running water. Making a Spanish flag out of sweaters. Realized she had nothing yellow. She was about to go have a sit in with Mrs. Prune when she heard water running in the apartment above.

_No way! _Alicia thought, outraged. She stomped up the slippery, black painted metal steps and slipped twice. She banged on the door and yelled for them to come out. The door clicked and Alicia waited and the door swung open. A scared looking girl peeked out. She looked maybe seventeen, dirty blonde hair that was crimped, big blue eyes, nice pink lips and she was kind of short. She made her think of Claire.

"Hey how do you have water?" Alicia yelled over the pouring rain.

"I've had plumber training, I can tap the cities water supply when the power is cut." she yelled.

"No way! Can you do it for my apartment?"

"Yeah sure let me grab my toolbox!"

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

Alicia stepped into her shower and put some shampoo in her hair. She had been amazed at what Brianna Vailey had been able to do. Brie had told her that she had run away from her abusive, alcoholic father and druggie mom and since she spoke fluent Spanish and Portuguese, was able to get cheap rent here while she worked as a handyman.

Brie was staying with her since she didn't like being alone so often and they could split the rent. They would run it through the landlady tomorrow, if the weather cleared up. They were just sitting there on her bed and Alicia told her about her friends, since all Brie could talk about was mechanical things.

"Well Massie is married to this soon-to-be neurologist and will be living in England her whole life, maybe France and mission trips to third-world countries, of course she's always been handed things in life. Dylan is just a first class bitch who ruined _my _career. Kristen is at Harvard on an ROTC scholarship, I always knew she'd do well. And Claire has been following her fugitive boyfriend across the country with her four kids. And I'm _here_." Alicia sighed.

"Well you could be Claire. Or Dylan."

"But Dylan is famous! What I _was_!" Alicia grumbled.

"Famous seems stupid to me. People obsessing over your life." Brianna says and it makes sense. "You could be the next Jodie Foster or Lindsey Lohan or Miley Cyrus. I mean, do you really want that allover the tabloids for any creep to see?"

"Well when you put it that way, but being famous for being good at something isn't bad."

"Yeah but the way you said it sounded kinda Kim Kardashian." A knock at the door stopped Brie.

"That must be Jordan. You wanna crash here or walk you up to your place?"

"I'm good walking up on my own. Have fun with your boyfriend." Brie teased and left, bumping into Jordan on the way out.

"Hey you wanna crash at my place? I'm warning you, it is not as nice as your place." Jordan said and Alicia laughed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. My car is waiting, we gotta hurry though, I don't wanna be called in when you're in the car and have to explain why I'm late. Elliot would never let me hear the end of it!"

"Okay I'm coming!" Alicia called, grabbing her coat and backpack before walking out the door with him.

* * *

They were driving to Jordans apartment, which was near Inwood when a bright green, convertible down, Volkswagen Beetle ran a red light and if Jordan hadn't hit the breaks on time, they would've been T-Boned.

"Damn!" Jordan yelled, surprised as it streaked passed them. He did something and the sirens and lights were going off. The car sped up _allot _and swerved quickly and very dangerously, around a corner. Jordan was putting on speed but he was not going to drive recklessly on this slippery road to catch someone driving recklessly on this slippery road, especially with Alicia in the car. They were keeping up for a few blocks until it started hailing.

"No! No! No! No!" Jordan banged on the steering wheel as he lost the Beetle. He exhaled sharply and headed back towards Inwood. They got to his apartment and it was okay, not as nice as say, TriBeCa, but better than Harlem. He showed her in and it was sparsely decorated except for a Marvel poster with _all _the characters on it. His radio buzzed and he said something into it.

"I just got called in. Extra set of keys is on the counter. I will be back sometime." and he shut the door.

"Hmm. What to do." he had a television so she decided to give it a try.


	28. Dylan Marvil VI

Dylan swerved to avoid some cop car that had been chasing her for a few blocks. She'd had a whole bottle of vodka and was surprised she was able to function. Kristen had pretty much smacked her in the face from all the choices she made, Alicia held a grudge over some drunk rambling and Massie had given her the time of day. And that bitch Claire!

She had just gotten back from a lovely session at Adrians and had nearly puked on her bright green Volkswagen Beetle. She had the convertible down and tried to sober up. She called Massie and Ryan before throwing her phone into the wind.

Out of nowhere an 18-wheeler slammed into her Beetle, all part of the plan.


	29. Kristen Gregory VI

Kristen sat next to Claire in her Dodge van and listened to Louis whine about the thunder for like the fortieth time.

"SHUT UP!" Claire screeched and they went silent until Lucy cried and Claire looked murderous.

"Brooklyn is that way!" Kristen said, but it came out kinda bumpy since Claire swerved, making her head smack the car door.

"Mommy you shouldn't be driving like this." Tessa said quietly and Claire screamed. Tessa shirked into the back of the van.

"God we're gonna die in a car crash." Jacob said and Claire made a guttural noise.

"Claire we could pull over, it's starting to hail." Kristen suggested softly.

"NO WE ARE DRIVING TO MARINE PARK OKAY!" Claire hollered and everyone went quieter than mice in a church. Kristen crossed her arms and sunk back into her seat. She had thought about running but she would definitely get chaffed and probably get some kinda sickness. So when she saw Claire heading to the Bronx she asked for a ride. Now she really regretted it. Of course Tessa wasn't so bad. Hail made a crack in the window and Claire ran a red light, her hands in a death grip on the steering wheel.

"Claire really pull over you have kids in the car!" Kristen said, gripping the OS bar.

She saw a yellow light and hit the gas, she was so sick of her kids and Kristen trying to tell her how to live and dictating her life!

"CLAIRE!"

"MOMMY!"

"LOOK OUT!" Multiple people screamed in the Dodge as car T-Boned the right side of the van.


	30. Claire Lyons VI

Claire only remembered right before the crash.

Jacob, Louis and Tessa were always whining, she didn't even like to think about what Lucy did. I mean God she never said anything! Kristen was trying to break her and Tony apart! God she couldn't stand any of them anymore! She would see Tony soon, she just had to ditch Kristen at that Marine Park place and then she would let her kids handle themselves.

Kristen yelled something at her and Claire once again ignored her. She heard a car coming from her right and figured if she sped up just a little...


	31. Massie Block VII

**So I noticed some people don't understand why Claire and Dylan are so crazy. When I read the Clique books I thought of child actors and how they had all this attention. But then when they started growing up and the attention went away they did crazy, stupid stuff to get it back (Miley Cyrus VMAs is a _very _good example) so I thought that since Dylan had her own TV she would be that way. Claire just sort of popped into my head one day.**

* * *

Massies cellphone rang and she swore. Between James and her friends being pissed for jumping ship, she could not cope.

_Midtown Hospital_

Thats what the caller ID said.

"Massie." James moaned and she felt ready to snap! She accepted the call,

"Massie Block." she said sharply.

"Do you know a Dylan Marvil?" a prim sounding receptionist asked.

"Yes!" Massie was worried.

"She was T-Boned by an eighteen wheeler. I wouldn't recommend you driving in these conditions and winding up like Mrs. Marvil but she is at Midtown Hospital, Room 308 in the Trauma Center. Goodbye." and she hung up. Massie dropped her phone and ran for her coat. She hadn't changed out of her sweat outfit and didn't care her hair was in a bun. Her friend was in trouble and she was going to see her.

**AFTER A LONG AND HECTIC DRIVE TO MIDTOWN HOSPITAL **

Massie stepped into the reception area and instantly located a directory to the trauma center. She went up a few flights of stairs (she was in a hospital and wanted to at least _look _healthy, plus if the hospital was on emergency generators and the power went out she was _nawt _going to be stuck in a six by six by six box!) Massie pulled out her phone and messaged the other girls.

**massiekur: ****dylan was in an auto accident. If you can make it to Midtown Hospital, Room 308 in the Trauma Center you can see Dyl. **

Radio silence.

Massie frowned. Then she realized that they probably didn't have cell service. She shrugged and jogged the rest of the flight of stairs when the emergency generators went out and she screamed. She knew from that for patients on Life Support there was an _emergency _emergency generator and in the hallways there, minimal lighting. Standard hospital procedure was no one use the bathrooms unless necessary, one emergency surgery room be open and everyone stay put, they would open the blinds and some windows, depending on the weather.

Massie went up until she felt a landing, groped the door knob and opened the door. What she saw was madness. People were running and screaming about Armageddon and various other apocalypse theories. She checked the sign and could barely make it out,

_PSYCH WARD_

Nurses and doctors were running around, trying to contain everyone and she slipped back out and tried the next flight in the choking black.

The doors were auto locked in an emergency, like a major power outage.

Massie slid onto the floor and willed herself to stay calm. She was an alpha and her will was the way or the highway. She heard screams on the floor above but before she could get up, thunder rumbled and Massie felt a shudder. This was not good. A hospital in hysteria, in the worst thunderstorm to ever hit New York City and she was trapped in a stairwell. A door slammed open a few flights up and Massie jumped up from her fallen position.

"WAIT DON'T CLOSE IT! WE'LL BE TRAPPED!" she screamed but it was too late. She cranked up her phones brightness and used it to guide her as feet hammered down the stairs. She kept looking up when they bumped into each other. They fell down some steps and Massie heard a sickening _crack _and yelped at the noise.

"OW!" a male voice screamed and Massie scrambled for her phone when someone else grabbed it and shined it in her face. "Who are you?" he asked and she yanked her phone back.

"I should be asking _you _that question! I was here _first_!" Massie cried indignantly.

"I came from the cardiology area." he gasped for air, "some dumbass thought he could spark the plugs for light and started a damn electrical fire!" and Massie gasped.

"Ehmagawd! What're they gonna do!" Massie shrieked.

"I don't know okay! I got out of there!" his boyish face made him look about twenty with curly, straw colored hair and, deep amber eyes.

_They're allot like mine, and his lips are so pillowy... _Massie thought like that for about two seconds before snapping out of it.

"God what is wrong with you! Get it together!" Massie said aloud.

"Hey I'm only trying to help!" the guy yelled.

"No I'm talking to myself!" Massie snapped and they fell silent. Then there were more screams and the cardiology door burst open. The bright light coming through, screaming and smoke were not helping Massies stomach at all.

"Come on we gotta move." the man said urgently, pulling Massie up firmly by her forearm. He was very well-built.


	32. Alicia Rivera VII

**I was going to have this Ahnnabees/Pretty Committee showdown but idk if it's gonna fit the story, lemme know if you want it in or not.**

* * *

Alicia had been dropped off at Jordans for about an hour when her phone buzzed.

_No the battery __**cannot **__be dead!_ Alicia thought frantically. The blackout could last for days, leaving her stranded at Jordans. _That can't be __**too **__terrible._ Alicias inner devil thought and she smiled. It was quickly killed by the text.

**massiekur: ********dylan was in an auto accident. If you can make it to Midtown Hospital, Room 308 in the Trauma Center you can see Dyl**.

Then she received her call.

"Hello this is Beth Israel hospital and we have six patients in our care, Kristen Gregory 24, Claire Lyons 24, children are as follows, Tessa Miriam Lyons, Jacob Micheal and Louis Jacque Lyons 4, and Lucy Susan Lyons 2. Do you know them and consider them close?"

"Yes." Alicia said, her voice shaky.

"Alright. I've notified the boyfriend but he is locked up in Detroit so I need you to come and set their affairs in order. Can you do that?"

"Yes it might take awhile though."

"Okay. Don't wind up on our operating tables alright? They're in Trauma Center, Rooms 345, 346, 347 and 348. Some are still in ICU and surgery." the lady said before hanging up.

_Midtown or Beth Israel_? Alicia thought, Massie was there for Dylan, so she should go check up on Claire and Kristen. She was grabbing her coat when she remembered she didn't have any means of transportation. She tried calling cabbies but they were all closed. She called the Transit Authority and the nice, helpful lady said if she sprinted, she might be able to make it to the last train to Upper Manhattan, but she'd have to cut through the Bronx since they had a more efficient power grid and were running more trains, she even gave her highlighted routes to take. After hitting the Bronx she would head through Queens and, finally, Brooklyn.

She scrawled a note to Jordan, saying where she was going and how, before dashing out the door.

* * *

**AFTER TRAVELLING THROUGH THE BRONX AND WAITING AT A TUNNEL NEAR QUEENS **

* * *

Alicias phone buzzed and she pulled it out to read the caller ID

_Beth Israel Hospital _

_Oh no! _Alicia thought as she pulled the phone to her ear.

"Alicia Rivera."

"Ma'am we have called to inform you that Louis Jacque Lyons age 4 has been pronounced dead on the operating table. We will see you soon to collect the body if you are kin." a cold sounding man, sounding as if he was reading off a script he'd seen maybe once, said into the receiver before hanging up abruptly.

_God! How bad was it! He must be a mortician or Medical Examiner or something with all that charisma! _Alicia thought, she would try to distract herself of something devastating so she wouldn't think about it. But now she had to face the music. Alone.

* * *

**AFTER A QUEENS TO BROOKLYN SUBWAY RIDE **

* * *

Alicia slowly walked herself up the subway steps to mainland, miniature waterfalls were being created by the flooding, one reason there was a huge, 6-foot wall created at the base to divert waterflow to the sewage system. Really NYC subways had thought of everything. She gripped the handrails and heard the PA system announce they were not accepting anymore passengers onto the rail system because the waterlevels were much too high.

_Thank you Transit Authority woman! _Alicia thought silently as she clambered onto the sidewalk. There were at _least _two inches of water, enough to be swept away in. She saw a car zip by and they were apparently water skiing on the streets. And then some people in a kayak. Another group in a canoe. _And I thought I'd seen it all in Manhattan, Brooklyn is a whole 'nother story! _Alicia thought, Manhattan was the crazy people who wanted city life with all the pros and no cons. Brooklyn to her seemed more real-life than Manhattan.

She sidestepped someone who was skiing on the water, they were using partially inflated device and looked like they were roller skating a little bit.

* * *

**AFTER WALKING TO BETH ISRAEL **

* * *

Alicia shook off the extra rain from her clothes and hair, not that it did much good, when her phone buzzed. She grumbled and pulled it out, basking under the hospitals heating vent.

_Jordan _

_He probably read my note. _Alicia thought as she checked the time, **11:03pm**, her wristwatch read. She flipped it open and answered.

"Hey it's Alicia."

"Did you make it to Beth Israel? Are you alright? Was the train ride bad? How's your friends?" he rattled off answers and she took in a big breath.

"Yes, yes, no, I don't know I'm looking for the Trauma Center."

"It's on the 3rd floor."

"How would you know? You patrol Manhattan."

"I have friends in other precincts."

"Okay thanks. I gotta go, I need to save my phones battery. Bye!" Alicia hung up and looked for the nearest elevator.

* * *

Alicia roamed the hallway, _340, 341, 342, 343, 344 and aha 345! _Alicia thought triumphantly as she opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Claire had a huge, swollen bruise down the right side of her face. She ran over and grabbed her left hand.

"Claire! Claire can you hear me!" Alicia yelled, scared for her friend. She heard someone walk in and a calm voice said,

"Ma'am she's in a coma. She'll wake up withing 34 hours. You should be more worried about the other passengers though. One of the kids died on the operating table due to internal bleeding, another is still in surgery and the third child is in ICU. The other adult passenger is in ICU as well."

"Ehmagawd where is ICU!" Alicia cried, worried sick, it hadn't seemed that bad over the phone but if Claire looked this bad...

"Second floor. Rooms 278 and 279." she replied and Alicia sprinted to the stairs, this time the elevator wasn't fast enough.


	33. Dylan Marvil VII

Dylan only remembered how dizzy she was. Her head pounded like someone had placed a ton of rocks in it and then hammered her head shut.

"Damn!" Dylan winced as she attempted to sit up. She blinked her fuzzy eyes and everything was slowly coming into a minimal focus. The place was completely black except an emergency light above her and the faint glow of her monitoring equipment. She heard yelling in the hallway, but it all had a ring to it, and the movement was all blurred. Nurses came running in and were saying vaguely familiar things.

"...fire..."

"...evacuate..."

"...hurry..."

"no...closer...unhook...no...shit..."

Dylans head started swimming and the pain started growing and she moaned before passing out.


	34. Kristen Gregory VII

**RISAS POV**

* * *

Kristen lay in the hospital bed, comatose. Risa had spent most of her college years with her. Sure she was two years behind and had totally different majors. But they had a similar experience. The military. Sure Risa had finished hers half a world away and Kristen was only beginning hers the same place she lived. But they both had a common interest and after they had known each other it was one of many things that bonded them.

Kristen had been one of the popular girls but it had been a phase, after her group leader moved away and left Kristen to discover how _truly _brilliant she was. Sure to Risa it all sounded like the same mumbo-jumbo but Kristen sounded like she was discovering something new with every homework assignment. Risa was trying to find the right time to tell her she had been accepted to Hebrew University in Jerusalem and was seriously considering going. American schools just weren't the same and she missed the people she had grown up with.

It had been at least ten years since she'd since most of them, quite a few she had been reunited with during her IDF service but she really wanted to be near her grandparents since she really missed them. She was finding it difficult to tell Kristen though. She knew she had to but telling her could kill their relationship. Her parents had taught her since she was very young that all actions have consequences and you must answer to them, but this one she wasn't ready to accept.

Kristen was now in a coma and there was nothing she could do about it. Risa decided on that point in time to tell Kristen as soon as she was out of the hospital and on her own two feet. She had called Kristens Executive Officer and he would contact her doctor. So now all Risa could do was sit and wait.

Something she hated.


	35. Claire Lyons VII

**Before you read this I would like you to think about the September 11th terrorist attacks. I would like you to go out and honor the victims and learn as much as you can about it.**

* * *

Claire woke up and looked around. No one was in the hallway. No one was in her room. She unhooked all her tubes except her IV and vital monitors, she was going to ditch the hospital as soon as she found some suitable clothes. But where? She looked at her nightstand and saw her clothes and examined them. Her right arm was now just broken so she'd definitely have an issue getting her shirt on but not her bra. She changed as deftly as she could and quickly ripped off her tubes, pulled her shirt on, sprinted out of the room, slowed to a walk and pulled a random jacket off a chair and walked past five rushing nurses and doctors.

Much to their dismay whatever hospital she was in would be missing a patient.

* * *

Claire walked out of the gas station bathroom two hours later with short black hair and a few pink streaks, her bright blue eyes had just enough eyeliner to make her look fierce, a jean miniskirt, black combat boots, a pink, formfitting shirt and a black leather jacket. She headed for the subway tunnels and when they were closed, went by foot in the pounding rain to the nearest port. She had a laminated map of Brooklyn and once she reached a dock all she had to do was fake the runaway act and head off with her new life. She would find Tony and he would take care of her. And if he was still in prison she would be the Bonnie to his Clyde. She would break him out of prison and they would be together forever. No kids.

Claire saw a Mitsubishi and decided that since there was only about two inches of water on the road that she could hotwire it. Unless it was out of gas. And she needed money. What to do. Claire knew this plan was madness. She put the wires together and the engine croaked to life. The fuel gauge was about half a tank. _Could be worse, _Claire thought as she shifted it into driving gear and started going a safe and steady speed.

* * *

By the time the fuel tank ran out Claire was in White Plains. She ditched the Mitsubishi but took the plates. She stuffed them in her coat, walked over to an abandoned Honda Civic, the storm was going strong here but little flooding and after she swapped the plates, drove for Detroit.

* * *

Claire arrived in Elyria, Ohio and had been in the car for seven hours. She had _nawt _enjoyed it! She went ahead and ditched the Civic. This time she would use the Ohio plates, and left the New York plates on it. Out of state plates might alert the authorities sooner, but not as much as they would if she was in Michigan.

* * *

Claire walked up to glasspane and sat down, drumming her fingers. She felt a newfound confidence about her ever since she left Kristen and the kids. A sense of..._freedom_. Claire hadn't felt like this since, Cam. The thought of Cam and his mismatched eyes made her shiver and she gripped the counter as Tony sat down.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"It's me babe! It's..._Claire_." she whispered "look I drove here from New York _City, Brooklyn _to be exact! I had to ditch the hos-"

"Don't say another word!" Tony growled. "I'm going to give you Mr. Palmers number. He's my new lawyer. I want you to call him and set up a _meeting _okay?" he said, sounding commanding. "And GO AWAY THALIA!" he yelled, slamming the phone into the receiver. Claires ears still rang as some officers escorted her out. Now they would associate her face with a Thalia. Perfect.

* * *

One hour later she had a meeting set up with and Tony as his new client. Unmonitored and privileged. Tony really was taking care of her. She didn't feel like the cranky maternal woman she had been. She felt like the free young woman she had been when she first met Tony. They really were going to be together. 23 hours until the meeting started. She wanted to be her best so she went to meet Big Rat. The man Tony said would have her new ID and cash. He would tell her her new alias.


	36. Massie Block VIII

**My updates won't be for awhile. I have practice all day tomorrow, a game on Saturday and Sunday idk. So Massies chapter, maybe Alicias tomorrow. Dylans will be up by Saturday probably and Kristen and Claires _might _be on Sunday. They'll each get a few more chapters and then an epilogue!**

* * *

Massie was panting by the time she and mystery man hit the ground floor. She liked his boyish features, straw colored curly hair, deep amber eyes and those _lips_. She couldn't help looking at them as he talked.

"We should be safe. My best bet is they're gonna open the windows and let the rain take of the fire. But it's electrical so that could make it worse." and he frowned, it didn't suit him. He was passionate like James was when Massie first met him. But James had never carried to _flame _that she had felt with her boyfriends before. He was more of a friend she realized. _Gawd what am I gonna tell my father! And James! _Massie must've looked distressed because Mystique as she was now calling him waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hey you alright? You need shock treatment or something?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I just realized how some things are Mystique." she remembered James hadn't once called her since she left the suite those hours ago.

"Mystique is a female..." he trailed off, "you don't know much about comics do you?"

"Of course I do! I just don't know your name!" she snipped.

"Well it's Brent, Brent Rayo."

"Rayo?"

"My dads side is part Cuban, just a smidge."

"Okay." Massie was totally absorbed by those eyes and lips that made her want to throw her life away just follow this guy she knew barely anything about. "I'm Massie- Block!" she cut in, realizing she had left out her last name. Ugh she sounded so stupid! Especially when- "Ehmagawd Dylan is up there!" she yelped and was about to run back up when the people she assumed were on the flame engulfed floor came pouring out and Brent grabbed her waist and held her firm as a rock against the sea of people.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Did she detect a hint of sadness in his voice?

"Uh no, my friend was in an auto-accident." she breathed and ran a hand through her already tousled hair. She knew her black sweats and grey Oxford sweatshirt weren't winning her any points in the cuteness factor but her hair was down, sort of. "Wait why are _you _here?" she whipped around to face him.

"Cardiology. My mom-" he cut off and swallowed, "-she died on the table awhile ago. I was getting her stuff." he sounded numb.

"I'm sorry." she said, and she meant it no matter how strange and foreign he was.

"I should-"

"I need-"

"What's your number?" Massie finished firmly.

"728-943-5697." he replied and typed it in her phone. "Call me when you've got time." he slipped into the throng of people and Massie stood there until a doctor stood up on a table and yelled

"The fire has been put out. Due to damage we are moving _everything _to the west building. Guides are leaving now!" he hopped down and Massie moved along with the mass until she broke apart to find Dylan. Somehow she'd slipped her mind.

* * *

"Come on Dyl wake up." Massie said hours later after she had been relocated within the west building and was sharing a room with a teenager who had woken up but was now asleep and an elderly woman. Massie missed her friend. James had kept her at the suite and she had missed so much it hurt. Massies phone vibrated and she pulled it out.

_James Prescott _

Massie sighed and pondered answering it. If she answered she could tell him how she felt, but phone break-ups, especially on marriages, were despised. He might be calling about the soon to be wedding. She groaned and hit Decline before falling back into the chair. She realized she needed a cup of coffee and went up to get some.

* * *

Massie walked away from the cafeterias Starbucks and sipped her cappuccino while staring out into the pitch-black storm. According to her dying phone it was 3:48PM. _  
_

"Anyone can see that." Massie grumbled and a voice with familiar timbre spoke from behind her.

"Am I interrupting?" Massie turned and saw her Brent. _Calm down you barely know him, he's not yours! _

"Oh no! Sit down!" she pushed a chair open with her foot and he sat with a black coffee. "Black?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I was raised by my gramps until my mom needed my money for her surgeries and he was a WWII vet." he raised his eyebrows as if to say _do the math _before taking a sip.

"Where did you grow up?"

"North Carolina. Iredell County." he rasped, his voice had sounded sore.

"Whats up with the voice?" she asked and he turned.

"Lot of yelling, some optometrist I knew in med school needed me to be a guide." he rumbled and took another gulp.

"Oh wow. Do you want to just text?"

"Nah. I'll sleep it off for sure." he replied and they fell silent. "Do you have a place near here? You look like you were rushed." he said and Massie replied,

"I've got a suite back in Lower Manhattan but trust me I do _not _want to go back there." and she took a sip, hoping he didn't hear her voice crack.

"Why?"

"I'm engaged and I don't think I love him anymore. We're getting married soon and I don't know how to tell him. My dad likes him though. And my old friends are here and one of them is in a car crash. The other three I have no idea how they made it in this weather." she shivered and pulled her legs to her chest.

"That's rough. All I can say is do what is best for you." they fell silent again and Massie figured he wasn't the talkative type unless you knew him.

"I gotta go check on my friend in ICU." she said and they stood up at the same time.

"I hope to see you again soon." he mumbled he then walked out and Massie stood there for a minute, before heading up to check on Dylan.


	37. Alicia Rivera VIII

"Alicia Rivera you are a friend to Claire Lyons?" a harried looking nurse asked her, clearly in her residency.

"Yes I am."

"Where is she?"

"In the hospital?" Alicia guessed, what if she was being Pranked?

"She's not here ma'am. Did you help her escape?"

"God no in this weather-!" Alicia left the nurse to draw her own conclusion.

"Alright. We have residents watching the children and other woman." she turned on her heels and hurried off, clearly having other priorities than with an escapee patient.

Alicia stood up and headed up to the kids rooms. She opened the door to her kids room and they looked in terrible condition. Tessa, the oldest, had a broken arm and from what the nurse said, a concussion. Jacob had a broken leg and fractured ribs. Lucy was still in surgery so Alicia didn't know how she was. She then went to see Kristen and headed down the hallway.

The entire right side of Kristens face was bruised and swollen in some places. Her right arm was broken and there was a boot on her right ankle. Alicia figured that the passenger side of the car, especially the front part and that was why Louis, who was probably been on the far right of the car when it was impacted, had died of internal injuries. Lucy had probably been between him and Jacob which is why he was still in surgery and Tessa had probably been behind Claire.

Alicia sat by Kristen but she felt like she should be by the kids. Alicia felt her phone buzz and read the text.

_Jordan: _**Power will be back in Brooklyn, Bronx and Queens soon. Manhattan in a few hours. Be safe :)**

Alicia smiled and headed back to the kids to see how they were. Jacob and Tessa were still sleeping. She heard a rolling of wheels and turned and saw a small, dark, curly haired girl with freckles and red lips being wheeled into Jacob and Tessas room. She must be Lucy. The doctors kept the door locked until Lucy was hooked up and then left. Alicia went in to check on her.

She didn't look too good, her skin was pale and eyes were sunken. She pulled a nurse aside and asked what was wrong.

"Major surgery, her right rib punctured her lungs and a broken left rib pushed into her heart. She may also be a paraplegic but it is too soon to tell." the nurse looked so sad and then the sound of power and electricity surged through the building and people started cheering. The dim emergency lights went out and bright fluorescent lightbulbs flooded the building. She swore she heard someone pop open a bottle and a nurse tried to take it away. It was still storming outside but it was much lighter.

Alicia stood up and she headed to Kristens room. She was just going to sit in the hallway until there was a change. She sat. And sat. Tessa suddenly sat up, then Lucys heart monitor went off and Alicia stood up but then doctors and nurses rushed by. The doctors kept trying to resuscitate Lucy and reading her monitors, giving her oxygen. But she expired.

"LUCY!" Tessa screamed, having seen the whole thing, and the doctors closed the partitions. Tessa tried to get up but her body couldn't manage it and a nurse came and gave her an anesthetic. Alicia moved for her but another doctor held her back.

"Ma'am we have to ask you to leave. This is an ICU unit and you _must _leave!" a doctor said and he walked her out.

"Those are my kids!" Alicia knew that since Claire had bailed out on them, for God knows what that the kids had no one.

"Ma'am just _wait_!" the doctor hissed before shutting the door. Alicia stood there for a minute and ran her hand through her hair before walking to Kristens room. _Poor Tessa, _Alicia thought, she had just seen her sister die and was being isolated from her. She heard wheels squeak and saw Lucys body, covered in a white sheet, being wheeled to the morgue.

Alicia just started crying.

* * *

**I _might _have Dylans up** **tonight...**


	38. Dylan Marvil VIII

**So I realized there has been a discrepancy among the Marvil girls ages, Dylan is 24, Ryan is 26 and Jamie is 28. **

* * *

Dylan woke up in the hospital and coughed, choking in her own lungs.

"Damn!" she rasped, before vomiting on the floor. A nurse walked in and Dylan gave her the international _clean it up because I'm not, _she made a _pfft _noise with her mouth before cleaning it up. She muttered something about 'damn celebrities' before exiting the room. She tapped on her legs and her thoughts wondered to Jamie and the Pretty Committee. For some reason Jamie hadn't seen her on the headlines and come to her aid. Ryan and her mother were nowhere to be seen and this modern looking hospital was overcrowded. And where was the PC? There were no nail-biting girls outside her room!

"Dylan!" she heard someone yell, it was muffled since it was in the hall, and she turned to see a brunette with her hair in a slick ponytail, grey Oxford sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Ehmagawd I heard about your crash and had to come and see you!" Massie gave her a gentle hug but it hurt Dylan too much.

"Awf! And where were you?" Dylan demanded and Massies look changed to that of cheeriness to looking like a kicked puppy.

"I needed coffee. I can't stay awake forever! You were classified as stable anyway which is why you're not in ICU."

"Wasn't my near-death experience enough to make you stay awake! For gawds sake Massie I could've _died!" _Dylan exaggerated the last sentence. Massie looked beyond wounded.

"Well I knew this wasn't going to be easy but we're done!" Massies confidence was growing with each word she said, "I'm sick of you expecting me to fawn over you everytime you get a scratch or an intentional car accident with an 18-wheeler! Are you crazy?! I knew from the way you treated your alpha that you were gonna be the next Kim Kardashian and Jersey Shore Snooki _combined_!" she spun on her heel and left, not even bothering to see Dylans reaction.

_What a bitch! _Dylan thought to herself and waited for her family to show and the rest of the PC, where ever they were.

* * *

**RYANS POV**

Ryan had gotten a call from Midtown Hospital and was going to hop on a subway car as soon as possible. Mishka had quit because of Dylan so she already knew this 'accident' had nothing accidental about it. Plus when she had been talking to herself, Skye turning her down and Jamie running away on her watch must've been pretty rough. Ryan took another drag of her cigarette and decided to go inside, the rainfall was rising up to the porch and she wasn't getting wet!

* * *

**JAMIES POV **

From her apartment in downtown Cincinnati, Jamie admired the way the sun fell on the old train station across the street and started taking pictures. She'd always loved architecture and as an extension, urban exploring. For some reason since birth it had always intrigued her. She knew she wasn't Ryan and Dylans one hundred percent bio sister and had come to Cincinnati to live near her dad. He was a down to earth kind of guy that didn't want a big lifestyle like Merri Lee did. He was content with little things like Jamie.

"I'm home honey!" her husband, Jevrem Kovak Branislav, called as he pushed through the front door.

"Hon I think we should try that train station tomorrow night when you're off work." she kissed him and they held it for a bit. Jevrem was a journalist and might get an investigative journalist position, Jamie was a little nervous though.

"Alright. You still have the gear correct?"

"Yes handsome." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**DYLANS POV **

As soon as she saw Pierre she exhaled sharply from impatience. Where was her family? He made eye contact and walked in, looking very annoyed and impatient.

"Your mother is stuck in JFK and Ryan isn't coming for the moment. I'll see you later." he turned and laughed.

Dylan sat there numbly for a moment and then began to cry, no one really loved her. _Except Adrian_. She called him but all she got was his voicemail which made her cry even more. _Why aren't they here! I nearly **died**! Shouldn't they care?_ Dylan thought, her sadness becoming more and more pronounced. She knew that she wanted to go to someone but she either chased them away or they didn't care for her!

_Maybe I'm too fat again? __Maybe that will make people like me. _Dylan decided this and thought about what she could do. _I'll call, no not Claire she's an attention whore, Kristen is a bitch, Alicia is beyond fake, Massie is a moron, Adrian won't answer, Jamie doesn't care enough about me to come from wherever she is, Ryan is a self-centered bitch and my mom... _Dylan couldn't understand why her own _mother _wasn't here when she could easily drive here from JFK! Dylan sighed and went back to sleep. She didn't want to be alone any longer than she had to.


	39. Kristen Gregory VIII

Kristen woke up with her head pounding, but not as badly as she thought it should be, the right side of her face felt lumpy, her right arm had a cast and her right foot had a boot on it.

_Fantastic_. She thought and wondered where Risa, Claire and the kids were. She looked in the hallway and saw a raven-haired, Spanish beauty sitting across from her and crying.

"Leesh what's wrong?" Kristen croaked and Alicia looked up.

"Louis and Lucy are dead!" she sobbed and a weight dropped in Kristens stomach. She felt so guilty!

"And Claire, Tessa and Jacob?" she barely got out.

"Tessa woke up and saw Lucy die! And Jacob seems fine but Claire just ran out of the hospital somehow!"

"WHAT?" Kristen yelled, bringing a nurse in who told her what had happened to her in the crash. "Oh God." she mumbled before falling back on her pillow, praying she would wake up and this was all a bad dream.

"KRISTEN!" a slightly accented voice yelled from the hallway and Kristens eyes snapped open and Alicia turned to see a drenched Risa blast into the room.

"Who is this?" Alicia asked and Risa turned to introduce herself.

"I'm Risa Livni. I'm one of Kristens friends." she gave Alicia a handshake before giving Kristen a well-placed and gentle hug. "My mom got in a mild car crash with some people who were water-skiing. I just wanted to make sure she was alright. But how are you? Aside from the injuries and stuff..." Risa asked softly.

"Fantastic." Kristen grumbled sarcastically, her throat feeling like sandpaper. She really just wanted to sleep. Risa nodded.

"I'll let you sleep then." she gave her another hug and headed out to sit in the hallway.

"Yeah me too." Alicia said, she still looked upset.

"Wait Leesh, can you watch the kids for me? I'm still stuck in the bed." she gestured to her injuries and Alicia smiled and nodded weakly.

"Yeah. You want me to call anybody?"

"Risa said she already called my CO and my parents are driving in this weather."

"Okay, I'll let you sleep." Alicia headed out and walked into the kids room presumably. Kristen leaned back on her pillows and dozed off.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later and Risa and Alicia were outside in the hallway talking, Risa probably told a joke because Alicia laughed. Alicia glanced in the window and her face froze, seeing Kristen was awake she walked in and sat down next to her and Risa followed suit.

"The hospital says you can leave tomorrow." she said and Kristen sighed out of relief. Risa was just watching, unusual.

"That's good Alicia. Risa whats up?" she asked and Risa looked like she'd been put on the spot unexpectedly, she kind of had. She cleared her throat and looked at Alicia.

"Oh yeah! I can go. Jordans coming to pick me up anyway." she said and walked into the hallway, bumping into what looked like Risas older sister, Zi, as Risa called her, most likely a nickname.

"I was accepted to Hebrew University a few days ago and I can start the coming semester." she said and it got very quiet.

"Oh." was all Kristen could say, shocked. "Well that's good." she was crushed by her friends decision to leave the USA.

"I will miss you. You have my Skype correct?"

"Yeah." Kristen cried and Risa hugged her.

"I will come back for the holidays." she reassured her. They stayed that way for awhile.


	40. Claire Lyons VIII

Claire sat on the side of the freeway, waiting for the armored vehicle that had her love inside to come by. Tony said that he had a friend who had done this before and he would take care of it all. She saw headlights approaching and cut the engine when her phone rang, she quickly stashed it in the glove compartment before someone in the car saw the light. It was coming closer, closer, closer and then she saw a minuscule explosion behind the front left tire and the vehicle turned over on its side. Men ran out of the bushes, fired five shots in quick succession into the cab, grabbed something from inside and ran to the back. The doors were open and six men in bright orange jumpsuits hopped out in those handcuffs. They were unlocked and she spotted a familiar, ash-blond, brown-eyed, muscular figure running toward her car and she thought she might explode from happiness.

The passenger side door opened and she handed him jeans, a University of Michigan shirt and sweatshirt, black tennis shoes and he changed quickly, tossing the clothes in the middle of the road.

"Come on babe lets go." he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled, turned on the engine and headed to their destination.

Ciudad Acuna.

* * *

Tony was asleep in the car seat since their escape from the convoy about twelve hours ago, ten hours ago the authorities had issued a report for them but she bet no one in Joplin had heard anything. And they were going to stop in Lebanon, Kansas sometime in the future. She pulled her phone out quietly and checked it.

**Two Missed Calls, Two Voicemails **

The first one was from Beth Israel and they were demanding she return.

_As if! _She scoffed and checked the next one, it was from _Alicia? _she thought and pressed one to hear the voicemail.

"Ehmagawd Kuh-Laire where are you?" she was about to hang up but the next words got her attention because Alicia started crying, "Lucy and Louis are dead Kuh-laire and only family can claim the bodies! Do you _nawt _care?" Alicia screamed before hanging up and Claire stifled a sob.

"What is it babe?" Tony asked groggily.

"Lucy and Louis are dead." Was all she could get out.

"What the hell happened?"

"We got broadsided by a truck, there was nothing I could do!" she shouted, her lungs closing up.

"Pullover I'm driving."

"No I can-" a red-hot pain slashed across her face and she pulled over and got out. Tony got in the drivers seat and she got in the passengers seat. "Alicia said only family can claim the bodies."

"The hell you _told _someone about _us?_" Tony bellowed.

"No! I got a phone in NYC and gave the numbers to Alicia and Dylan and Massie! That's all!" Claire explained quickly, "I left them for _you _babe!" she said and he exhaled.

"Never see them _again! _Understand? Call your parents or your brother to get the bodies and do what they want." he barked gruffly.

"My dad has Alzheimers, my moms dead and Todd won't have anything to do with me!"

"What about his wife? Kids?"

"Jose might... but it's a _huge _risk."

"Just do it. I don't want Lucy and Louis to be buried in some cops graveyard." he spat and she nodded.

* * *

**So I'm conflicted with ending it right here and posting the epilogue or one more chapter for each? Thoughts? Btw where I live car crashes are like everyday, even more in bad weather so I thought that's how it was everywhere :P **


	41. Massie Block IX

**So I'm doing a Gallagher Girls/The Clique crossover but I'm not sure of a title. Submit them to my PM and ****_please _****take the poll on my page!**

* * *

Massie sighed while looking out the window of her suite. James was giving a lecture in some community center about how some companies new neurological drug would lower car accidents, like how NYC had just had it's highest number of car accidents. She sighed again, wondering how he could be so married to his work when they weren't even officially married. She heard a knock on the door and crossed the living room, then she looked through the peep hole and saw the curly straw hair and gasped. _How does he know where I am? _She thought, _Ehmagawd is he a serial killer? _the thought blew across her mind and she shook her head.

"Massie you left your passport at the hospital. I spent half an hour on the line with the British consulate and I don't wanna do it again." he called from the hallway and she smiled at his odd sense of humor and unlocked the door.

"Hey." she said nervously, she had changed into wine-colored boy shorts and a cami, her old charm bracelet was still on.

"You left this." he said, flicking the crimson red booklet to the tips of his fingers. She smiled and asked him in, he accepted. Massie showed him to the main room and he let out a low whistle. "Damn I saw it in photos but on the inside-"

"My dad payed for it, I haven't been to America in awhile and he's getting old." she interrupted, wanting to change the suspect.

He whistled again and Massie rolled her eyes, smiling. "I'd hate to see your family when they're trying to _win _your favor." his eyes landed on James' luggage and the permanent joking look about his face disappeared. "So I take it you haven't told the fiance." he said coldly and Massie exhaled a little.

"He's giving a speech about his companies new neuro drug to help prevent car crashes and their trying to use the storms high crash rate as an example." she said, exasperated for some reason at talking about James to someone else besides her friends. He nodded in agreement and they sat there for a bit before he checked his watch.

"Well I gotta get going. The sun is going to set over Staten Island in an hour and I need to get over there to paint it." he rose to leave and Massie did too.

"You're an art student?" she longed to talk to someone on the same level, not where James was explaining to her the neurons entire chemical makeup.

"Yeah. Just got out of the Art Institute. I'm using oils. You wanna come?" he offered his hand and she accepted.

"Absolutely, let me go get dressed and see if I brought any supplies." she slipped into her room, closed the door and leaned against it, grinning ear to ear. She walked into her closet and pulled out the most bohemian/artsy outfit she could find.

* * *

When Massie walked out of her room ten minutes later she had on a light grey Nanette Leopore blazer, dark purple long-sleeved shirt underneath, ripped, faded jeans, black glovettes and a black wool beret with brown combat boots. Strands of her hair were falling around her face and she had removed all her makeup and reapplied it, going for a more natural with Crab Apple Glossip Girl and light blush. She saw Brents jaw drop slightly before he spoke,

"C'mon we better hurry." he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out the door.

* * *

Massie shut the suites door and sighed, wanting to relive that kiss they had shared on the dock.

_Brent had a canvas and everything, his curls bobbed in the wind as he focused intently on the sunset. He had loaned her a sketchbook but she wasn't focusing on the sunset, she was drawing all sorts of different outfits. Massie sighed and he turned to look at her._

_"You alright?"_

_"Yeah, I'm just wondering how your strokes are so even." she mused aloud, not an excessive dab of paint anywhere on his canvas. He guided her hands and fingers on the paintbrush and she felt his idle one slip to her waist and she shivered a bit. She didn't know how but next thing she knew the oils from his paintbrush that were on her hands were now on his face. The shared a deep, passionate, kiss, they were going tongue before some deckhand dropped a coil of rope, ruining the mood and prompting Brent to drive her home. _

"How was your night?" she heard James ask softly as he undid his tie and kissed her on the lips. She barely returned it. "You alright? I know I've been bust lately but I tried to make it up to you. I hope it's alright." and he opened the door to the main room. Massie couldn't believe it. Rose petals had been scattered on the floor spelling _I Love You Massie, _the lights were dimmed and vanilla and cinnamon candles were the only light source. There was a bottle of red wine on the coffee table, cheeses and spaghetti were on there as well with some fresh cut vegetables and it was _very _impressive considering it was in a hotel suite.

"James." she breathed and gave him a kiss right there on the spot.


	42. Alicia Rivera IX

**Ahh romance. Ask me to kill off a character, I can do it. Ask me for a romantic evening... ninjas, pirates and lasers and sh*t. Hope you enjoy! And somebody mentioned an OCC or OOC whatever that is, i am not good with abbreviations. You can join ROTC as soon as you enter college and Kristen was always a good student. Dylan was in the reality show as like a sophomore around age 16? In this story the girls are 22 so thats about six years, a long time for a reality show. Claire has just had a crappy life and had to move around since she was 18 and thats four years of moving, i probably didn't do the time frame right though... Massie has traveled and matured seeing other cultures and stuff etc and Alicia got _super _famous during her senior year of highschool and her career got smashed by Dylan when she was about 20 so thats two years of being famous and two years of being infamous. My explanations are irrelevant, here is my story. BTW I got Risas sisters name from this chick on one of my sisters crime shows, NCSI or something. **

* * *

Right now Alicia was sitting in Jordans apartment, he'd gotten the day off for working all during the storm. He made some coffee and toast, he had attempted to make eggs but as a single man with drive-thru as his main source of food he made the eggs catch fire (she didn't even know how!) and nearly set off the smoke alarm. He tried to make bacon but she turned him down, mainly because she needed a place to stay while her landlord _finally _replaced her door! The storm had cause _massive _flood damage and they decided they may as well fix her door. Jordan pulled the toast out of the toaster and there was a slight burning smell lingering in the apartment.

"So...how was your day?" Jordan asked awkwardly over the crunch of the slightly burnt toast. He may be one of the best cops to walk the streets but when it came to a girl in his apartment, alone and very pretty he was like an adolescent.

"Not bad. My friends were in a series of car crashes and one of them is currently running off to join her career felon boyfriend and her two kids died because of her dumb mistake." she said sarcastically and his face fell.

"I'm sorry." he said earnestly, and after all the guys Alicia had dated, she knew he meant it.

"I'm sorry, it's just hard. Kristen is stable and so are Tessa and Jacob but Lucy was stablish and-" she broke off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Her phone vibrated in the middle of the table, the same unidentified number had been calling her for the past two hours. "Oh my god can you like trace that or something?" Alicia snapped, being severely annoyed while grieving for two kids whose mom abandoned them made her cranky.

"Not a detective. But I can shoot it." Jordan said, and he looked serious. "That thing woke me up at like five am." he said, glaring at the phone.

"If it was shot at it would probably ricochet. You don't want to know where I've dropped it."

"Is the volume permanently fixed at that loud level or something?"

"Can't figure out how to change it." Alicia replied and he scowled. The device fell silent for three glorious seconds, and the number called again.

"Alright thats it!" Jordan yelled and he and Alicia made a grab for the phone. He pulled back so she could answer.

"Alicia Rivera and why have you been calling me all morning?" Alicia barked into the phone.

"Ahh American caller ID I have yet to understand, this is Zi, I'm Risas sister. I'm an Israeli television director and I would like you to audition for my show. Is now a good time?" an accented voice on the other end asked. Alicia sort of remembered the dark-haired woman at Beth Israel hospital.

"Yeah one minute." Alicia answered and pulled the phone away and looked at Jordan. "She wants me to act on her TV show!" she squealed and Jordans face lit up.

"Answer her! Ask her about it!" he said excitedly. She picked up the phone again.

"What kind of show is it? And where will the auditions be?"

"It's a sort of supernatural show I guess you could say, no dystopian is what you say! I would explain more but my flight leaves soon. The auditions are in Tel Aviv but do not worry the hotel and flight are paid for. It's in early January, we normally have it in late December but we have allot of American actors. Anyway I will fax, no email, you the script and you reply if you want to audition or not. Bye!" Zi said and hung up. Alicia told Jordan what she said and he answered immediately.

"If it's what you want to do, do it." he said encouragingly. Alicia found his deep blue eyes very attractive.

"You know I would be out of town for a bit." she said reaching for his hand. He slightly enclosed hers.

"That's alright." he mumbled, she could tell he was exceptionally nervous.

"Ok I just-" she leaned in a little, wondering what his lips felt like,

"You're really close to my face." he said suddenly and he hit himself in the face and she smiled a little.

"Can we do that again?" he asked, looking embarrassed and she just kissed him. Jordans lips weren't too soft but they weren't hard either, they weren't slimy or dry. They were perfect. She kissed him again and he kissed back. A knock at the door made them both jump and bump noses.

"I should probably go get that." Jordan stuttered.

"Yeah." Alicia replied and he hopped up and walked nervously to the door. Someone who had similar features to Jordan said something to him, peeked inside and when he saw Alicia whistled. Jordan kicked him and the guy commented on something before leaving.

"Sorry about that," Jordan said as he closed the door, "do you do anything on your day off? Or do you want to be alone to think?" he asked sincerely and Alicia thought about it.

"Hmm an average day, nothing special. But Kristen and Tessa and Jacob!" Alicia groaned and put her face in her hands, Jordan out his hand on her arm.

"Hey they're stable, maybe you could tell Kristen about Zi's offer and see what she thinks." Jordan advised.

"Yeah okay, you want to come?" Alicia asked, she'd feel bad leaving him alone on her day off.

"Sure, I'll go get dressed." he grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. Alicia took advantage of this and changed into some faded old jeans, an old long sleeved Coldplay shirt she'd gotten three years ago at one of their concerts and black high-top Converse. She sighed and looked at her outfit, so much had changed, her wardrobe included. She grabbed her coat and purse as well and had just slicked her hair into a ponytail when Jordan walked out of the bathroom, he looked like he had showered.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Uh yeah!" Alicia responded and he walked to the door to let her out first.

* * *

**Noting will be posted on Saturday and probably not anything on Friday. Sunday maybe. **


	43. Dylan Marvil IX

**I really had trouble with this. So enjoy your sojourn in this novella. **

* * *

Dylan sat up, her head feeling like rocks. She had cried herself to sleep the night before and did not anticipate doing it again. She wanted to be done with her life, no one was outside in the hallway for her, no swathes of familiar red hair, no man in a beret, no paparazzi, _you know that's worse than mom not being here, _Dylan thought and a bittersweet smile spread across her face. _Maybe I should just leave, no one cares about me, _Dylan mused and her phone rang, an old friend she hadn't expected to hear. She picked up her iPhone and realized she had missed quite a few messages,

**[all messages are in a random order] **

**Merri-Lee: Honey I hope you feel better! Im coming as soon as i can! Kisses!**

**Ryan: Ill come soon sis, hang in there.**

**Massie: God what'd you do Dylan! I read the police report there was no accident!**

**Alicia: Kristen, Claire and her kids were in a car crash, dunno how they're doing...**

**Alicia: Claire just ran out of the hospital and didn't tell anyone! however unlikely did you hear anything?**

**Alicia: Louis just died!**

**Alicia: Lucy is dead too! If you know ANYTHING about where Claire is you better tell me.**

**Kristen: What's up?**

**Alicia: DYLAN! **

Dylan rolled her eyes at Alicia, Massie and Kristens texts but Alicias second one had her thinking, what if she ran out? Ryan and Merri-Lee had had a day to come and see her and none of them had, if they couldn't be bothered to come and see her, let alone try and find Jamie even though she was only her half-sister would they even bother to try and find her? If they did who would they hire? Patrick and Royce? She snickered at the thought of the two stooges and sat up. The security system was down because of the storm probably. Now was her only chance.

* * *

**RYANS POV **

_Dylan, _Ryan thought as she pulled into the parking lot of Midtown Hospital, she would come up here every few hours to see how Dylan was doing but between the press stalking her and Merri-Lee about Jamies disappearance, she hadn't been able to sneak out as much. And of course when she did manage to sneak out she only saw Dylan sleeping, so typical. No one had disclosed what had happened to Dylan but Ryan knew the first thing reporters checked was hospitals, rehabilitation facilities and police department databases. She hopped out of her Volvo SC90, put the tulips she had brought on the hood, shut the door and double clicked on the key chain to lock all the doors.

Ryan grabbed the tulips and was walking to the entrance when a paparazzo snapped her photo and dozens more followed suit.

"Miss Marvil, how do you feel about recent events?" a pudgy, balding man with a white beard yelled as he shoved a mic in her face.

"Ryan, how do you feel about your sisters disappearance?" a thin, dark-haired young woman asked as her co-worker snapped pictures.

"Ryan, now that two of your sisters have disappeared, do you think someone is behind it?" a third voice yelled and Ryan whipped around, sending her curls swirling.

"_Two_?" she asked, and the flutter of questions and photos turned into a mayhem.

"Everybody out! This is the emergency room entrance!" a tall, black man bellowed, scattering the reporters. Ryan looked at the sign above the sliding glass doors.

"That says Guest Entrance." Ryan pointed out and he smiled,

"They don't know that," he gestured to the reporters running around and she laughed.

"Can you show me to my sisters room? She's in the trauma center." she asked nicely and the guard grunted.

"Dylan Marvil? She left the hospital without paying and we need someone to cover it. Allot of people think our system is down because of the weather, I heard they have a similar problem in Brooklyn, it's been 24 hours..." he starts grumbling and Ryan tried to slip past him but he blocked her way. "Ma'am I'm going to have to show you the way to your sisters room, we need you to collect her things and pay." he put his arm on her shoulder and guided her towards the elevator.


	44. Kristen Gregory IX

**I****'m not familiar with any hospital procedures. I haven't updated in awhile because marching band season is in full swing and I had my Internet taken away, so when my parents aren't home I study allot ;). Please check out my author page! It has _super _important things on it! **

* * *

Kristen woke up and remembered Risa going to Hebrew University next semester. She knew Risa had aging grandparents and her parents were very important to her, not something you saw much in America where nearly everyone was estranged in one way or another, she also knew her sister Zi had some business there as well, her family had moved to America from Israel for business reasons and were now returning. Kristen wished she would stay, no one made her quite so immature or laugh as well.

"Ma'am you're being discharged in two hours, call someone you know to drive you home, you'll be in a wheelchair until your physical therapist says otherwise. If you do not accept a physical therapist you will be in the wheelchair for three weeks and require a checkup. Do you understand?" a nurse with too much lipstick said as she put some papers on her bedside table along with the clothes she came in.

"Won't my clothes have blood on them?" Kristen asked, a little upset at the hospitals lack of attention.

"Yes, thats why you call someone to get something new. We've gotta discharge twenty low-risk patients to make room for twenty-five incoming. Now please call someone and make sure that when you sleep they wake you up every two hours to make sure you do not fall into a comatose state, got it?" she snipped before turning and leaving. Kristen made some silly faces, the kind you make when you're in a fight with your mom and you can't say anything. She sighed and then the nurse tittered back in and unhooked her tubes.

"Also hon you can only eat light foods, nothing heavy." the nurse added, and Kristen wondered what she would come in for again having forgotten to do the last time. The nurse left and Kristen rose out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She locked herself in the hospital bathroom and began to change.

* * *

Risa showed up two hours later in her Ford Ranger and Kristen wondered how she was supposed to get in it with her right leg in a boot and arm in a sling. A different nurse, probably a resident, wheeled her over when Risa waved and asked Risa how they were going to get the wheelchair in her tiny truck.

"Like this." Risa bent her knees and scooped her arms underneath Kristens thin body. She grunted "damn you're a fatass" and Kristen bopped her on the head with her good arm and laughed," Risa set her down a little abruptly into the passenger side and shut the door. She folded the wheelchair expertly and put it in the bed.

"What if it rains?" the resident asked.

"Kristen will be inside and so will the wheelchair." Risa replied and unlocked her side door. "So where are we headed? Please tell me no more meetings with that group of girls who got you in this wreck." she grumbled and Kristen sighed, slightly annoyed.

"That was only the one with the boyfriend as a career felon."

"And you walked her into a police station as I understand correctly? And no one arrested her? Americans!"

"Well she wasn't the criminal."

"She was an accomplice! I have seen this many times on American television shows!" Risa protested, shifting the gear into first.

"Oh yes because TV shows are _so __realistic_." Kristen eyed her and rolled her eyes.

"Your culture doesn't make sense sometimes you realize?" Risa explained and Kristen laughed.

"Your culture doesn't make sense."

"No _your _culture doesn't make sense." This went on all the way back to Risa and Kristens hotel room in unloaded her from the car and her parents ran out to meet them.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! We made cookies for you! And noodles!" her mother exclaimed, hugging Kristen. Her father hugged her too and someone yelled from the hotel room.

"I hope this is a suite, I am not staying with four people you will drive me crazy! And I need to recover!" Kristen joked and she saw Jakob step out of the hotel room. He said something to Mr. Livni and he laughed. Risa blushed when he looked at her and it took all of a nanosecond for Kristen to put it together. "Risa would you like to tell me something?" Kristen asked suggestively, eyeing Jakob and looking back at Risa.

"Kristen not now!" she hissed and nudged her in the left arm.

"Ouch! Thats my _uninjured _arm! I need that one!" Kristen teased, mock rubbing it. "So-"

"Do not make me put it out of service if you ask me that question!" Risa whispered as Jakob walked over, a sunny smile shone across her face and Kristen faked a cough to hide her smile.

"Hi Jakob." she said sheepishly and Kristen was nearly slack-jawed at the character change, tough, ever-joking Risa was acting like a girl! A _girly _girl!

"Hey Risa." they kept looking at each other, Kristen was preparing to wheel herself out of there when she remembered her right arm was out of comission. Risa and Jakob both saw her motion and both moved to help her.

"I should-"

"No it's alright"

"No really." They both kept bumping into each other and smiling and Kristen wanted to pray out of relief when Mrs. Livni came over and wheeled her in. The hotel room was huge. Well not huge but spacious. At least it looked that way. There was a kitchette, a minute living room, and three doors to the right of her.

"What're those doors?" Kristen asked.

"Oh Risa originally wanted to stay just the night but Jakob is going up with you two to help you settle in. What a sweet boy. But don't worry I know how college is." Kristen smiled when she saw the chocolate cookies and squealed like a fat kid on Halloween.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Livni!" Kristen said as she loaded up a plate, she could stand up for very brief periods.

"No problem. I will leave you two, three, to settle in for the night." she smiled and left. Jakob and Risa came in a few minutes later and were both blushing head to toe.

"Jakob, go settle in, girl talk must be done here." Kristen barked and Risa shook her head.

"Not today senora." she said and Kristen raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, I will go to _my _room and unpack with my disabled arm and leg, let me know when it is safe to enter." Jakob wheeled her out while she maintained a goofy eye contact with Risa. It did not take long for the smoochy sounds to begin.

* * *

**So I kind of based the arguments and jokes off of me and my friends, needless to say it was terrible. Anyway the writing is getting worse because writing the falling action is hard for me, the resolution and before the climax are soo easy! Anyway my perspective is Third Person Limited, where it's like you're following one person around and describing what they're thinking and doing. I understand that confused some people. **


	45. Claire Lyons IX

**Sorry I haven;t updated, I've been grounded and had food poisoning :P **

* * *

"Babe we're just outside Oklahoma City, wake up." Claire whispered as she jostled Tony, he was always a heavy sleeper.

"I need to stop at house with no lights on and further out of the city, check the suburbs, inner-city is too risky, even though they won't report the intrusion." Tony instructed her and she pulled into a development called Bella Terra. They drove down to Feather Wind Lane and saw a house with no lights on. "Pull into the back." Tony said and Claire pulled up the driveway that snaked around to a garage in the backyard, one of those stand-alone types. "Kill the engine." he growled and he opened the door, but before he left he left her more instructions, "if cops show up, get down and if they see you say you left something in your car, and don't leave without me. Better yet, stand on the back porch." he shut the door quietly and she did the same.

Tony crept up to the house, still in his orange jumpsuit, making him glow in the dark.

"Babe!" Claire hissed, "you're glowing in the dark!" He gestured for her to get down in some bushes and picked the lock. He crept over to her and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Stay here, don't move. If cops come flash the flashlight into the windows and then get in the car but don't start the engine. Otherwise wait here." he swept across the lawn, opened the door and slipped in like a shadow. Claire waited a little while and saw a light flicker on upstairs where the balcony was when she realized the balcony doors were open. She gasped and heard a crash and then a muffled scream. Then silence.

* * *

Ten minutes later Tony came out with a wallet, some car keys and a large duffel bag. He handed her the keys and wallet.

"Find where the car keys go." he said and he walked to the garage with the duffel bag. She nodded and double clicked the unlock button. An Aston Marten DB9 answered back and Tony whistled. He popped the trunk and put the duffel bag and something else in the back. Claire looked at the wallet and saw all the credit cards were gone, two drivers licenses and at least five grand in cash.

"Tony where did you get these?" they were of her and Tony except she was Bianca Ramirez and he was Juan Gomez. "And why are we Hispanic?" she asked.

"Because if two white people show up at the border ill-prepared for Mexico something is wrong, but if we look Mexican we look like we have family there." he grunted.

"Tony do I look Hispanic?" she hissed, annoyed at his non-observance.

"We'll go at night!"

"I'm still white Tony! Any border patrol officer could see that!" Claire growled.

"Just calm down we're not even going through a checkpoint." he said as he opened the side door.

"You must be joking! And how is an Aston Marten going to help our being under the radar?"

"This is only until we get to San Angelo, then we get someone elses car and run for Ciudad Acuna." Tony said, sounding aggravated. "I'm the one with experience so shut up and drive." he turned over on his side and acted like he was asleep.

"We're making a stop in Abilene." Claire mumbled and he shot up.

"No we only stop in San Angelo! Get everything you need here!" he barked and sat up. "You know what I'm driving you whore!" he opened his side door and stalked around to Claires side.

"Tony you're too recognizable!" she protested as he opened her door. "Tony!" she nearly yelled and he hit her and she yelped in pain.

"Get _out _of the car!" Tony barked and grabbed her by the hair and she screamed, but he cupped his hand over her mouth and put his mouth next to her ear, "I'm going to put you in the back seat and you are not going to say a word unless I ask you something or you see a cop. Understand?" Claire nodded and he dragged her around to the other side opened the door and shoved her in. She saw him flick something on the door before he closed it and she exhaled softly, she should listen to Tony more often or they'd get caught. Tony got in the driver seat, revved the engine and backed out. Claire sat there with her arms crossed before turning sideways and propping her feet on the armrest built into the door.

* * *

Somewhere between Wichita Falls and Abilene Tony pulled the car off the road into a prairie, making Claires stomach turn.

"Babe where are we going?" she whispered, feeling uneasy.

"SHUT UP!" Tony yelled and she fell silent, the stink that had invaded the car somewhere in the past few hours coming back. She gagged a little and Tony made a growling noise. Suddenly he sped up and Claire screamed, just when they were about to hit the tree. He grunted and opened his door, then flipping some switch on the edge of the door before closing it. Claire tried to swallow her stomach, that was a child lock, you couldn't open those from the inside.

"Babe what're you doing?" she asked, smiling, maybe he would think she was at ease.

"Burying evidence." he yelled before opening the trunk. He grabbed the duffel bag and Claire saw what he had taken from the house, a shovel. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"What's in the bag?" she yelled as she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Nothing. Now stop trying to open the door, it's only more fingerprints." he bellowed, his breath fogging the glass before he threw the bag on the ground and an arm flailed out. Claire screamed and Tony gave her the death glare, making her fall silent. It was a womans hand. "One more sound and you're next." Claires face whitened and she shrunk into the seat, if he didn't see or hear her he wouldn't think about her. She heard the shovel _thunk _for hours and the temperature dropped in the car. Claire shivered. The heard the thump of the bag hitting earth and earth being repatted. Still she didn't move or complain.

After two hours Tony dug the shovel into the ground and got back in the car. He drove at maniac speed back to the road and they rode in silence.


	46. Massie Block X

**I don't know if I want Massie to be with James or Brent. Or both or neither. **

* * *

Massie Block sat up on her bed and smiled at last nights memories. James had stayed up with her all night and watched all of the Nicholas Sparks books that had been made into movies, best yet he did not complain once! He would whisper romantic things to her and in between the Notebook and the Time Travelers Wife he had gotten her to eat some chocolate cake and spoonfed her in parts of the movie. They fell asleep on the couch but James must've moved her to her bed, he knew she hated sleeping on couches. But last night was just so _magical, _she almost felt bad for wanting to leave him for Brent. But if she would have to put up with this for the rest of her life with a few sweet moments, was it worth it if she could have moments like this all the time with Brent? Maybe she was just nervous about the wedding. Or her instinct, James was a good provider, but could he ever satisfy her like Brent? She sat up and saw him slumped over the couch with a plate on the floor, he must've been cleaning up and fallen asleep. She smiled and cleaned up the rest of the dishes before waking him up.

"James." she whispered in his ear. He jumped up and he knocked into her jaw.

"Damn! I am _so _sorry Massie!" he apologized, applying pressure in just the right places to minimize the pain. She breathed with relief and he stepped back and went to go get some ice.

"James really I'm fine!" she called and he came back.

"Sorry, what do you want for breakfast? And how were your friends?" he asked as he banged around in the kitchenette, dropping a few pans from morning grogginess. Massie sighed, so depressed at the thought of Dylan. Her phone chirped and she found that curious, she held up her hand and grabbed it.

_New Message from: Alicia Rivera _

Massie frowned, they all planned to meet at La Privelage that night.

**Claire on the run with Tony, cops think to Mexico! What about Jakob and Tessa? Dyl is still at Midtown, should I see her? I heard you two fought. :( Kristen just got released and said she's going back to Massachusetts! I want to see her off. What do you think? -Alicia P.S. I need to tell y'all something when we are all together okay? Claire I can excuse though. **

Massie gasped, _ehmagawd what if that Tony guy is a maniac and he kills her! _She clamped her hand over her mouth and didn't know what to tell Tessa and Jakob. Dylan she couldn't care less about and why would Kristen go back to Massachusetts the one day that they had a planned dinner.

"Massie?" James asked from the kitchen, risking taking his eyes off the eggs and French toast. Massie put her iPhone on standby and turned to face him.

"Full report, Alicia has matured and lives in Spanish Harlem, Dylan bitched me out for- I'll explain in a minute but basically she's the new Snooki/Kim Kardashian, Kristen is in ROTC at Harvard and a bio-med student, and Claire is getting physically abused by her boyfriend who she is now on the run with to what might be Mexico! Kristen tried to take her to the police but it's outside their jurisdiction!" Massies voice raised on the last sentence and James hugged her.

"This is so hard for you. Claire and Dylan are lost causes, they won't accept help and you must accept that. Alicia seems nice and so does Kristen, they seem to be the better friends. It'll be alright." he hugged her tightly and Massie pushed him away.

"Ehmagawd how can you say that about my friends! Claire and Dylan are totally helpable!" Massie shrieked.

"Massie if someone won't accept your help you really cannot help them, I've seen it before." James said softly, he always talked softly, he never said anything with passion!

"Where'd you learn that? Some study in Southeast Asia!" Massie spat at him.

"No!"

"Where then? Some girlfriend?" Massie screamed.

"No Massie!" his voice having raised just a little.

"Here we go finally showing some passion!" she cried, Massie didn't even know why she was screaming, she was so tired of him of being so objective, no passion and always wanting to find some new study to prove his point!

"Massie I've always loved you!" James said, looking hurt. "What ever made you think different?"

"You've had no time for me ever since you got your damn residency! How are we supposed to be together if I never even see or hear from you!"

"It's my **residency**! I get three hours of sleep each night! I'm doing this visit so I can work at a research facility in Liverpool for better hours! Have you not listened to a word I've told you about this new job?" Massies face burned, he had mentioned something about better hours.

"You still cannot call my friends hopeless! Just because you don't help people doesn't mean they can't be helped!" Massie screamed and there was a knock on the door.

"Security open up!" a male voice yelled and Massies face whitened.

"Coming!" James hollered, giving Massie a glare. He opened the door and looked at the man. "Yes, sir?" he asked calmly.

"We received a noise complaint from the suite next door. Either turn it down, take it somewhere else or you'll have to pay a fine." the security guard said, "which one is it gonna be?" he looked between them.

"We'll take it somewhere else. Come on Massie get dressed and get your coat." he nodded to the guard and closed the door. Massie scowled and stalked back to her room, slamming the door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were in an isolated area of Central Park and screaming again, they had pretty much repeated the argument in the suite except it was louder and much more intense.

"Do you not want to get married? Is that where all of this is coming from?" James asked and Massie shook her head, tears streaming down her eyes.

"I might not want to get married to a man who has no passion, no time and certainly won't help others!" Massie screamed, her throat feeling raw.

"Well you tried to help Claire correct? At the police station?" Massie nodded, "Well did she do anything to reach the Detroit jurisdictional authorities?" Massie shook her head. "Did you try to get her away from Tony? To reason with her?" Massie nodded. "And did she listen?"

"No." Massie croaked, "she might just need time James!" she managed to spit out the last part.

"And Dylan? You see her on television? Has she ever been offered help for her problems and turned them down in every form?" Massie nodded.

"If you keep wasting time trying to help them you start letting your own life fall apart and soon you join them sticking a needle up your arm like my cousins." James said the last part softly and Massie stepped over to him.

"Oh James, why didn't you tell me?" she put her arm around him as he started to cry.

"Because I tried to help them, get them in rehab with whatever extra money I had but they always left in the middle of treatment!" he cried and Massie held him.

"James, I see your point now, I want to take you back to the suite so you can be alone and maybe take the day off." he nodded and she helped him to the cab.


	47. Alicia Rivera X

**So through this entire thing I was listening to 'Or So They Say' and it is really cool! Call it the inner band geek! Anyway have fun with this story! Trying to wrap it up! I also don't know where the demographics/locations of things in New York City are so forgive me if I am mistaken.**

* * *

Alicia sighed, tonight when the PC was together she would tell them about her decision on the Israeli television show. Zi had been the director her boss had been trying to tell her about, how odd her sister was Kristens best friend. Apparently the show was where every fifty-minute episode ended in a cliffhanger and at the end of the season there was a one-hour season finale where they all tied together. How they would have one constant character Alicia did not know. At first she had been concerned that she would have to learn Hebrew or become Jewish but Zi had merely laughed and assured her all she would have to do was speak clear English and Spanish and get used to eating kashrut while filming. Alicia decided she should learn Hebrew anyway, the only problem was she was afraid to leave New York City. Spanish Harlem had grown on her, that plumber/electrician girl Brie needed a place to stay and Jordan, Alicia shivered at the thought. Jordan was showering in the room over and she started daydreaming, but snapped herself out of it.

Alicia breathed and smiled, Jordan had been so nice to her for a New Yorker, _he probably moved here from somewhere else,_ she thought and remembered he spoke a little slower and had a deeper timbre than most New Yorkers who talked so fast and high. He had taken her out to lunch at one of the few open restaurants not too long ago, not pressing a conversation to let her think, it had been an hour afterwards and she had made up her mind, it surprised her, considering how long it took her characters to make a decision. She got up and packed her bags. She stopped in the middle of it and sighed, when they were going to lunch they called the hospital to check if Kristen could eat solid food and she had been checked out. What if she was going back? What if she had left already? And what about Claires kids? Who would watch them with Claire running around like Bonnie?

Alicia slid down the wall into a sitting position and put her head between her legs, _if you take the job, you could adopt Tessa and Jakob, _Alicia moaned and the shower cut off. She got back up and started pacing, a habit she had seen Jordan do. Jordan walked out of the bathroom in only towel, he looked up and remembered there was a girl in his apartment before scurrying back. Alicia flopped on his bed and sighed again, the only problem with Jordan is he was just so, not immature he understood what she wanted, he was so _timid, _was a good word. _No, skittish! _Alicia thought and groaned, the movies really did show how long it took to make a decision!

"Do you want some advice?" Jordan called from the bathroom.

"Sure." Alicia grumbled into the pillow.

"Think of what you know will happen, not the _if_." his voice echoed around the bathroom.

"Isn't that what cops are supposed to do?" Alicia replied.

"That's more a detective thing, I walk around on the street." he answered and it got quiet. Alicia sighed _again _and decided that taking the offer to audition was her best bet. She would have money to take the kids in, pay the bills, track down Claire and keep an apartment in the city. She jumped off the bed, grinning.

"I made a decision!" she singsonged and Jordan asked her to let him get decent first. She rolled her eyes and he stepped out a minute later in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. "I'm doing the show!" she squealed and she ran over and kissed him. He felt a little shocked at first but then kissed her back, soon it got even more and more intense and Alicia felt warm and tingly all over.

* * *

**No more detail ;) I can't write romance though, :P **


	48. Dylan Marvil X

**So I cannot write Dylan at all! PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL NOT GET BETTER!**

* * *

"Mrs. Marvil why were you attempting to leave the hospital?" a police officer asked her in the interrogation room, Dylan had seen the label when she was escorted in.

"My credit card and I.D. were in there I don't know why you didn't just charge them." Dylan mumbled and the officer stood up.

"Okay, we're running it down." he rose and left the room, leaving Dylan there in a N.Y.P.D t-shirt and sweatpants, they wouldn't let her wear her hospital gown.

* * *

Half an hour later she was dismissed and Ryan was standing by a Range Rover in the back parking lot. She was smoking a cigarette and had just finished a drag when she saw Dylan, she waved her over and Dylan shuffled towards her. Ryan scowled at something and tossed her cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

"Get in the car." she griped and walked around to the other end. Dylan did as she was told except she got in the backseat. They rode in silence until they were in a traffic jam. "So why did you try to leave the hospital?" Ryan asked and Dylan groaned,

"The next person who asks me that-"

"I don't care Dylan! I got dragged to the police station too! Why the hell do you think you got cleared so quickly? I've been visiting you since the weather cleared but you were always zonked out on Valium or something!" Ryan was clearly pissed and Dylan didn't know how to react.

"I just, I just thought you didn't care! Jamie isn't even here anymore she hates us so much and you barely talk to me! Pull up next to that news van I want them to see me!" Dylan barked, she needed them to see her like this, she was in such a volatile state. Ryan grimaced and pulled into a lane further away. "Ehmagawd are you deaf pull_over_!" Dylan growled.

"And you wonder why we don't talk? My God all you care about is camera time!" Ryan yelled as she made a left turn into the Flatiron District.

"Why are we in Flatiron and I get _attention _when I make the news, I'm not some boring, washed up suburban housewife!" Dylan cried and looked for reporters.

"You're doing it now! You know what just be quiet!" Ryan snapped and it was quiet.

* * *

Dylan stormed up to her room, Ryan had intentionally gone through the Flatiron District to lose a newsvan, not like it really mattered, with Jamies disappearance having been made public newsvans were an even bigger part of life. But Ryan pulled into the garage to get away from the newsvans and stormed up to her room, not even bothering to help Dylan out of the car.

"Ryan you're such a _bitch_!" Dylan shrieked upstairs and she heard something crash. She smirked and crashed on the couch. Merri Lee walked in, wearing a Diane Von Furstenberg dove grey wrap around dress. Her hair was in a loose chignon and it made Dylan cringe a little.**  
**

"And you think it's fun to run around without being discharged? God Dylan what if your concussion hadn't fully healed! Do you know how swamped I've been!" Merri Lee yelled and Dylan looked out at the yard full of reporters, one soothing sight in her life.

"And don't you think it's fun to hide the fact Jamie isn't even my real sister?" Dylan screeched and Merri Lee looked affronted.

"I didn't tell you because you'd throw a hissy fit for the cameras, and right now I'm more concerned with finding Jamie so the world won't know!" she yelled and Dylan scoffed.

"You know I think I'll tell them, the press will have a field day! Maybe even a murder conspiracy!"

"Dylan! I could never do that!" Merri Lee protested.

"I don't know Merri Lee!" Dylan cried and headed for the front door before Merri Lee grabbed her arm firmly.

"Dylan," she said softly, searching her eyes for something.

"What?" Dylan shot back.

"Why are you doing this? Do you really think I would be using all these resources to find a person I had killed? If I ever did such a thing." Merri Lees face looked like it had aged at least ten years since Dylan had last looked at her face those many years ago at that fateful New Yves party. "You know maybe I could ship you off overseas for relief work if you keep acting like this." she said coldly and Dylan shuddered, few reporters ever did that since it meant leaving the US, where the laws on freedom of press were so lenient compared to China or some South American areas where drug dealers weren't friendly.

"You wouldn't!" Dylan shrieked indignantly.

"Go to your room," Merri Lee said solidly, "now." Dylan narrowed her eyes before dramatically turning on her heel and huffing up to her room.


	49. Kristen Gregory X

Kristen puffed her breath onto the pane of glass of the Ford Rangers window to make frost for the seventy-sixth time. She had been crammed into the back seat of the Ranger. Scratch that, backseats were too luxurious. A foldout came from the walls of the truck and she had been loaded onto what was about the size of a foldout lawn chair and the width of the truck was her legroom, except she was barely elevated. Jakob and Risa had been relentlessly flirting and being romantic between the back and front seats that Kristen had snapped and switched with Jakob for the back. Now she had a scenic view of everything behind the cabin of the truck and the bed as well. Kristen didn't know how she would last the six hours to Boston.

"I love you too." Risa cooed and Kristen leaned forward and jabbed the knob for the radio, some mix station came on and Jakob and Risa snapped apart.

"Kristen!" Risa let out and turned to look at her, "what was that?"

"I cannot stand the two of you being all coupley, at least keep the _I love you's _to a minimum!" Kristen was cranky as all the noise in the next room over had kept her up at night.

"How can you hear us from the _backseat_?" Jakob asked incredulously.

"Oh my god!" Kristen snapped and turned to face the window again. The ride was silent the rest of the way.

* * *

"I'll get her." Jakob grunted as he lifted Kristen out of the backseat. Another problem with the backseat was it had terrible access when you had to lift a person out of it.

"Thanks." Risa said as Kristen jostled into her wheelchair. "Kristen I'll get your stuff to your Corps dorm in about an hour." Risa told her and Kristen wheeled off.

* * *

Kristen had met with her XO an hour before and he said she would have to show up at Corp events but not necessarily participate. At least until she got better. Kristen had spent the better part of her evening reorganizing her dorm, much to her roommates annoyance and waited for Risa. After two hours she finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, I've been loading the last few things into my truck. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to Westchester for Christmas? This is your last chance. I fly to Tel Aviv tomorrow night." Risa said as she sat Kristens bags on her bunk.

"Risa, do you really have to go?" Kristen asked, her voice going soft at the end.

"Yes Kristen I do. Hebrew University is a wonderful place to study, and my family is all there. You have my Skype I do not see why this is a big deal. Yes I am moving away but it is not permanent, I will have to visit the USA for business." Risa said calmly and collectedly.

"I know but I hear about terror attacks in the Middle East everyday on the news!" Kristen whimpered, fishing for a reason to cry without looking like a baby.

"Kristen, we've had terror threats since our country was founded, we are well-prepared to act." Risa stated and Kristen cried.

"I'll miss you soo much!" Kristen started bawling and Risa hugged her.

"It will be alright I promise, when did you _ever _hear something bad about Hebrew University?" Risa asked and Kristen smiled,

"Never."

"See, I will be fine Kristen. Don't worry."

* * *

**I've basically finished up Kristen all I need is the epilogue. So her next chapter will be pretty dry. **


	50. Claire Lyons X

**This chapter will be violent! I'll try to minimize it! There will be five more chapters and then an Epilogue! I'm also considering how Derrick will show up, I want it to be a little ironic so send me an idea!**

**Also the song I'm listening to while writing this is "Northern Lights" by Jaymes Young! It's awesome!**

* * *

Claire said nothing as he pulled into the Dallas city limits. They had spent the night in the Aston Marten in Abilene before Tony stole a van from some maintenance company. Claire felt a little funny when they left Abilene, like they were being followed. But she'd been paranoid ever since she broke Tony out in Michigan. But once he'd murdered that woman Claire couldn't feel safe around him. What if she did something wrong? She shook her head and looked out the window to see the wondrous Texan city of Dallas. But they were driving through the run-down part of town and there was nothing much here. Tony drove for a little while before pulling into a driveway of some old house. They were on the outskirts of town, and this mansion looked as if no one had cared for it since Davy Crocketts time.

"We're here." Tony grunted and Claire reminded him about the child lock. He made a guttural noise and opened a door for her. She climbed out quickly and he told her to hurry inside the house. She did and saw an old, decrepit parlor. The wood was scraped in a number of places and ways, the wallpaper hung off at odd angles and bright yellow sunlight filtered in through the moth-eaten curtains and wooden boards that covered the windows. Tony grunted as he closed the door and he glared at her.

"Get away from the windows bitch!" he gestured to the doors and she hurried and turned the large metal doorknob. Each room they went into looked in even worse disrepair. They stopped in the library where Tony lit a fire and the room was filled with an orange glow. Shadows danced on the walls and Claire examined the books, they were in so many languages, pre-war German engineering journals, Portuguese mapbooks, French romance novels, a Yiddish or Hebrew Kabbalah, a Qu'ran in Arabic and books in Chinese and Japanese. Claire pulled down one of the French romance novels and tried to remember what Mademoiselle Madeline had taught her in her two years of highschool French.

"DALLAS POLICE! YOU'RE SURROUNDED! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" a voice that was magnified by what sounded like a megaphone blasted from outside.

"Shit." Tony swore and grabbed something out of his bag, a machine gun.

"Tony!" Claire hissed as he thrust one into her hands. "We're surrounded are you crazy?"

"Police can't shoot anymore, they'll get sued." he laughed, "I could drop a dozen before one could fire their pistol." Claire looked for an exit but Tony grabbed her wrist. "You can stay with me and live, or turn yourself in and get killed in prison." his eyes bore into hers and Claire gulped.

"Let's go." she said, _the cops can't shoot. _She chanted to herself as Tony opened the door to the parlor.

"DALLAS POLICE, PUT YOUR HANDS UP." the voice commanded. Tony pulled the trigger on his machine gun and holes were blown into the wooden boards, Claire followed suit and then a roar of fire returned back.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" the voice called again but Claire screamed as red dots appeared in Tonys chest, _How dare they kill him! He is mine! He is innocent! He only loves his family! He has kids for Gods sake! _She screamed again and pulled her trigger even harder. Her mouth formed a small _o _as she felt something razor sharp and hot pierce her chest, she pulled the trigger even harder as another one penetrated her chest, she just kept going.


	51. Massie Block XI

**This is the last chapter before the epilogue! Derrick appears in the epilogue rather unusually as well. This is set in the future a little so there was no Second Balkan War by the way. This chapter was written on the twelfth day of the 2013 American government shutdown so I have no idea when it will end.**

* * *

Massie looked at James, he had lain on the couch all morning, not even asking for water. It scared her. James was so predictable.

"Do you even want to marry me?" he asked, barely audible.

"Of course." Massie said halfheartedly.

"Then who is Brent?" he questioned and Massie fell silent. "You can tell me." he said softly and Massie took in a deep breath.

"Someone I met at Midtown." her voice wavered.

"Mhmm." James said, gesturing for her to continue. The only thing she knew would be constant about James forever was his ability to know what was on her mind exactly, being a neurologist in-training helped but it also came with all those years of being friends since they were sophomores. Seven years. Her other relationships had seemed infinitesimal like those of the PC, and all those 'boyfriends' she'd had in middleschool and her freshman years. All of them only lasted about four or five growing up in Europe had shown her how to mature. The Second Balkan Wars had broken out when she was a junior, when her American friends were discovering alcohol and her European friends were running volunteer jobs. Her second year in college had France and Poland at war. But her American friends had been worried during the government shutdown that lasted from October in 2013 to January 2014 and again in May 2015. Or when North Korea had a missile within fifty miles of the US coast. Island mentality she supposed.

"Massie?" James asked.

"We, we kissed James." Massie admitted, she couldn't lie to him, he'd know. He looked at her for a long time and then sat up.

"So, you don't want to marry me?" he said slowly.

"James I-" Massie started.

"Don't tell me! I don't want to know!" he snapped as a hurt look crossed his face. He rose sharply and then walked out the door. Massie sat there, her hands folded together and she stared at them for awhile. What had she done? She had a perfectly good life with James, he could give her anything she wanted, he was at her beck and call. If she wanted a romantic night like last night he would do it as soon as humanly possible. But he could freeze her out sometimes. But Brent, oh Brent, she sighed. She stood up from the couch and pulled on her coat and some Uggs. She needed to see Brent.

* * *

Massie looked lovingly into Brents eyes, his straw-colored hair was hanging in his face. He pulled the sheets tighter around them and they stared into each others eyes.

"Today I fought with James, my fiance..."

"Massie we never were that serious," Brent said slowly as she told him what had happened in her suite, "I mean you're a wonderful person but we've barely known each other a week. It wasn't like you were supposed to leave your future _husband _or anything!" he said tersely and Massie frowned.

"Brent, you've made me feel so special, and wanted." she smiled at him and he looked at her in disgust.

"Massie, you were _engaged _to him! If you thought you couldn't have married him you should've said something!"

"But I did Brent!" Massie protested.

"Yeah, after we made love! I should know about this! I can't be sleeping with a woman who can't stay with a man!" Massie grimaced at his word.

"We're not doing anything wrong, my fiance doesn't love me!"

"Then don't marry him!"

"But he's so nice!"

"Then make up your mind Massie!" he said as he threw on a shirt and pants. "Now please leave, don't contact me until you make sense and you've made up your mind." he opened the door and Massie scowled at him, she pulled on some clothes and walked out. She felt the door slam behind her.


	52. Alicia Rivera XI

**I have no idea what JFK looks like. Nor do I know El Al flight procedure.**

* * *

Alicia looked at her sparsely decorated apartment. At first she had been ashamed of it, she thought her cast members had better living spaces. But now she realized how little that mattered now, soon she could have an apartment in any city she dreamed of once she got her role. She finished shoving the last of her clothes in a bag, her El Al flight to Tel Aviv left in about three hours.

"You ready?" Jordan asked as he lugged one of her bags out the door. Alicia looked at the worn floors and chipped paint walls, Jordan and her hadn't had to worry about a door while moving the furniture out of her apartment. Her things should be in Tel Aviv around a week after her awhile so Zi had recommended a service apartment at least until she got used to Tel Aviv. The saddest part for her was loosing Jordan for however short it was. She knew that they barely knew each other, all she knew was he wasn't a native New Yorker, he seemed super surprised that there was crime on such a large scale here.

"Yeah." she replied and he looked at her cautiously.

"You alright?" he asked softly and Alicia nodded.

"Mhmm just all the last minute stuff is catching up with me." she sighed.

"I know how you feel, I had to move last minute." he offered reassuringly.

"Where'd you move from?" Alicia asked, curious.

"Texas City, I was supposed to join the PD down there but the crime rate started dropping and they had to start laying cops off, they started by shaving the academy class in half. I heard NYC was at its highest crime rate in history so I moved here in a week." he stated and Alicia looked at him.

"The crime rate was that low?"

"Well we had some issues with cartels until the border fence was completed and I was never one for narcotics, violent crime had decreased and allot of the feds were heading to Boston, Los Angeles and God Chicago, where there were all those fraud cases and all. So allot of cops that got laid-off joined the service, moved out-of-state or even started college." he explained and Alicia nodded.

"Sounds tough, do you miss your family?" she was wondering how to handle her mother and father.

"My dad was killed in Afghanistan, and my mom was killed by a cartel. My brothers are stationed allover and my sister is looking for work in Louisiana as an ADA."

"Louisiana?"

"Yeah, some governor is trying to get people from out-of-state to find the corrupt people." he grunted as he lifted up another bag. "My parents didn't have any siblings and their parents are dead. Ready?"

"Sure, I'll help you load up." They loaded the U-Haul van and Jordan hopped into his car and she got into hers. Her car was suitable for Israel but needed inspection, plus Jordan wasn't going home in a taxi. They pulled out and as they headed for JFK Alicia pulled out her cell phone and called Brie. She heard the phone ring but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Brie it's Alicia and I'm staying overseas for a bit, the apartment is all yours if you want it. I'll call you when I can." she called up and then dialed a Westchester number she'd known forever. No answer, just a voicemail.

"Hey Mom, Dad. I got a job offer overseas and won't be using this phone for long. You can email me if you want." she hung up and clutched the steering wheel. Someday she would come stateside and make up with her parents. Maybe Jordan and her could start a life together, her main house could be with him in NYC, or he could move to Israel. She laughed a little at that, if he was to be a cop there he'd need to know Hebrew and probably need to be a citizen. Or maybe they could move to Texas City and she could meet his family.

* * *

After finally reaching her terminal Alicia sat in cushy blue chairs waiting for her El Al flight to board. Jordan hadn't been allowed past security without a ticket so she sat there alone.

"Flight 23089 to Tel Aviv now boarding." an American voice said over the intercom, one in English, one in Hebrew, once in Arabic and one in Spanish. Alicia rose and headed to the jetway, taking a deep breath.


	53. Dylan Marvil XI

Dylan sat at her bay window curled up in a ball looking out onto the reporters. Not that they knew she was looking. She heard her door creak open and she turned to see who it was.

"Jamie called. She said to stop looking for her." Ryan said sadly. Ryan and Jamie had had a real sisterhood. Dylan could see why she was upset.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Mom wants to talk to you later. I don't know what about. I'm also going to make an important announcement at dinner. Be there and not talking to reporters for once." Ryan finished coldly before slipping out the door. Dylan turned back to the window.

* * *

Dylan sat at the dinner table with Ryan and Merri Lee. Merri Lee had been tense all evening. She had a shimmery black cocktail dress on and high black heels. Dylan thought she looked terrible with a chignon and smoky eyeshadow.

"Well Ryan." Merri Lee said crisply, clearly angered by her presence. Ryan put her fork down and cleared her throat, her face reflected on the shined black mahogany table.

"I've decided to go to college, and I'm quitting the show." she said proudly at her decision. Dylan dropped her fork into her duck roast and gaped at her sister.

"Why?" Dylan asked, she couldn't believe her sister would want to _quit _being in the spotlight.

"I'm sick of having my every move watched and constantly asked 'how are you?' or 'why did you do that?' or 'what do you think of this?'" Ryan ranted and Dylan looked at her in disbelief, now the show would just have her and Merri Lee who, let's face it, was aging and no where near dramatic enough for her own reality show.

"But what about _me_?" Dylan whined.

"I've put up with _you _since the cameras came on!" Ryan yelled, fed up with her sister, "you're the reason Jamie left you know! It wasn't just the fact she's only our half-sister! She was sick of you always trying to find out our secrets and exposing them on television! Just look what you did to Alicia!"_  
_

"She is Fannish okay! There is nothing I can do about that!" Dylan hissed, how dare she tell her about her friends! Ryan shot up from her seat and so did Dylan.

"When Jamie called me she told me all about how you were videotaping her at the Adirondacks when she told you she wasn't a virgin!" Ryan screeched at her.

"I wanted Pierre to know so it wouldn't get out!" Dylan lied, she needed Ryan to stay so people would know who she was.

"I'm sure you've always been _so _considerate!" Ryan snapped at her and Dylan scowled.

"Fine don't believe me!" Dylan turned on her heel and stormed up to her room.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

* * *

Dylan listened as her door creaked open.

"Tell Miguel he needs to fix my door, it creaks." she sniped, referring to the buildings handyman. She didn't even bother turning away from her bay window, she knew it would be Ryan, begging for forgiveness.

"I'm your mother you will treat me with respect." Merri Lees voice said and Dylan whipped around.

"Merri Lee what're you doing here?" Dylan asked, surprised.

"Ryan packed her bags last night and hopped on an _Amtrak_." Merri Lee shivered at the word.

"Ehmagawd where?" Dylan needed to start a search party, keep the Marvilous Marvils faces out there.

"Atlanta." Merri Lee said coldly, she looked troubled.

"I'm setting up a search page." Dylan shot up but Merri Lee grabbed her shoulder.

"No, I'm cancelling the show, there's no Jamie and no Ryan. You're not to tell anyone of Jamies biological status or of Ryans whereabouts. Do you understand me?" Merri Lee said slowly.

"NO MOM YOU CAN'T!" Dylan screamed, some of the reporters down below looked up for the source of the noise.

"Dylan, there simply isn't enough drama source."

"I could be Miley Cyrus's new bestfriend!" Dylan spouted out and Merri Lee nodded.

"Do whatever you feel the need to. We've got forty million, it can last us about five years. I'll fly you to Los Angeles and get you a nice apartment in Hollywood, befriend whoever you need." Merri Lee coached her and Dylan nodded.

"Alright, when does my flight leave?"

"Tomorrow night." Merri Lee said, looking at her daughter like she was her last hope.

* * *

**AT THE LOS ANGELES AIRPORT **

* * *

Dylan stood to the side of the jetway and took in the Los Angeles airport. She took in a deep breath and called a car service. Her mother had sent her Gucci luggage ahead of her so that way it would be there for her. A butler man of sorts was supposed to carry her luggage to he car. Then she would find all her furniture in a modern apartment. Then it was cruise the red carpets and befriend all the celebrities she could.

"Mrs. Marvil are you ready?" an older, kindly voice asked and she looked up to see a man with her luggage and in a butlerish outfit.

"Yeah." she said and lifted herself from the wall. He guided her to the car and she got in. She breathed in the salty air of Los Angeles and nearly coughed, but she knew that now she'd have to get used to it.


	54. Kristen Gregory XI

Kristen sat at the airport with Risa for about twenty minutes in silence. Jakob, her now public boyfriend, was also going to attend Hebrew University so he was attending the flight as well. But he was late so her and Risa decided to fill-in the silence until he arrived and they boarded the flight together.

"Risa, I'm going to miss you." Kristen said and Risa turned to look at her, the weather was cool with a dark cloudy cover and a cool breeze picked up their hair, it started to rain and Risa groaned.

"Come on lets go inside, your wheelchair is gonna rust." they turned inside and Risa answered Kristens statement.

"I'm going to miss you too. I wish you could come visit, but with your schedule with the Corps, and I really advise against visiting in the summer, the heat in Israel is unbearable," she joked and Kristen smiled.

"Boston is _hot _in the summer, I'll manage." she said and Risa rolled her eyes.

"You'll be sweating like a whore in church." and Kristen laughed. A taxi pulled up on the other side of the glass panes of the doors and Jakob stepped out with two heavy-duty bags and a carry on backpack. Jakob walked in from the rain that had started to pour and Risa kissed him. "Hey," she said and he kissed her back.

"C'mon ladies you're gonna _love _American airport security." Kristen teased and Risa groaned.

"What?" Jakob asked.

"You're telling me you've _never _flown American?" Risa asked, dumbfounded.

"Well we normally got this private plane, my dad works for the government so I've never really had to go through as a civilian." Jakob explained, looking a little nervous, "why?"

"Oh God." Kristen laughed and Risa just made a small facepalm.

"At least tell me you've flown out of Israel so I can give you some form of timetable." Risa groaned and Jakob just shook his head. Risa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before talking again. "Alright, I'll tell you later, now go get our tickets." she said and he headed over to the ticket counter. Risa made sure he was out of earshot before talking to Kristen.

"I want to say goodbye, I'll miss you and try and visit when I can." Risa said sadly as she hugged her friend.

"Bye Risa,"

"Goodbye Kristen."

* * *

Later Kristen sat in the terminal as Risa and Jakob chatted on the concourse and waited for their flight to arrive. Her phone rang so she checked the Caller ID. It was some research laboratory she had interviewed with ages ago.

"Hello this is Robinson Labs, you came to interview awhile ago and were interested in bio-medical engineering correct?" a pretty voice said on the other end.

"Yes I was." Kristen answered slowly.

"We have a position open in one of our labs in Germany, would you be willing to accept that position?" she chirped and Kristen gulped.

"I'm in the ROTC, I'd have to wait until my military service is over."

"No problem, give us your Executive Officers information and we'll be in touch!"

"Okay," Kristen drawled before giving her the information.

"Thank you, have a lovely day." the phone went to a dial tone and Kristen frowned, that was a bizarre call. She turned to look down the terminal and get a glimpse of the concourse Risa and Jakob were on but the plane had already taken off. She pulled her phone out and called one of her friends in the Corps, they weren't as close as she was with Risa but she needed to get back to Boston.


	55. Claire Lyons XI

**A CSI's POV**

* * *

"Kim you're late!" Robert barked as Kimmy hopped out of her Jeep Cherokee.

"Wow a shooting out here, what a surprise." Kimmy remarked sarcastically, some governor or somebody had recently put a new law into act that cracked down on crime, Kimmy had been an efficient CSI for a year when it went into act so she wasn't laid off. The new law wasn't gun control but it had consequences for unregistered and unlicensed guns. So violent crime had gone down quite a bit, unfortunately there was always some out-of-stater or cartel who brought an unlicensed gun into Texas and gave the guys in ballistics something to do.

"What we got here is a DOA and one in critical condition." Robert debriefed her as they slipped under the yellow tape and blockade of police cars. He opened the doors to the decrepit building and she saw a shot up body on the ground to her left.

"How longs it been dead?" she asked and Robert shrugged,

"The coroner is late, that damn van can't go over sixty." Kimmy laughed at his frustration, her sister was a coroner and was probably just trying to annoy Robert, she was probably talking up that detective she thought was hot.

"I'll call her." Kimmy smiled and dialed her sisters number, she heard a phone ring outside the house and Roberts head snapped up.

"Has she been chatting up that poor detective again?" he asked and Kimmy nodded, a smile on her face.

"Laura," she said into the receiver when the heard the phone pick up, "get in here we need a time of death."

"Damn you I was about to get his number!" Laura hissed into the phone and Kimmy laughed.

"Alright, just hurry!" Laura walked in with her liver probe and walked over to the body. She started her details,

"Caucasian male, early thirties or late twenties, prelim suggests cause of death was external bleeding caused by multiple GSW's to the torso-"

"No _really_?" Robert cut in sarcastically and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Isn't there another body?" Laura asked.

"Nah she's at the hospital in critical condition. Can we bag it now?" her assistant asked and she nodded.

"Wait, did y'all get any evidence ya want?" Laura asked and Kimmy nodded.

"All we need are bullets." Kimmy reassured her. Laura and Dale rolled the body into a bag and put it on a stretcher.

"Hey isn't this that guy from the transport break in Michigan?" Dale asked and Robert frowned in thought.

"Yeah I think so. He doesn't look like a gang-banger." Robert said and Kimmy frowned too.

"Who's gonna tell the detectives the other ones at the hospital?" Dale joked and they all pointed to Robert.

"What?" he asked.

"You want to be the one who tells them they drove out here at one in the morning to be told that the guy was killed in a shootout, what they could've learned on the news the next morning?" Laura teased. "Oh and now they get to run around Cristus Santa Rosa!" Robert groaned.

"They're so disorganized there!"

"My point exactly," Laura said, "now go tell them, don't ruin my chances with the guy either!" she warned. Robert grunted and headed out to tell the detectives they could drive in Dallas traffic to get to Cristus Santa Rosa.

* * *

**WILL CLAIRE LIVE? I don't know, she is in critical condition. **


	56. Epilogue: Massie Block

**10 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Massie sat in her Parisian balcony and looked to the hotel across the street. James was staying there. Massie sucked in her breath. She had been getting groceries when she saw him check in with a pretty blonde girl. She remembered their final decision to break it up, back when she had been naive.

_"Massie, I know you don't love me enough to marry me. I think we should end it." James had said with tears in his eyes, he really had loved, her he just never showed it._

_"Alright, I want my stuff back though." she'd said, they'd settled the whole thing in her room. James couldn't take his eyes off the photos of them in Budapest, Istanbul, Athens, Tbilisi, and Delhi. He especially liked the photo of them in Brussels. She pulled it out from beneath the tack, tearing the picture and she thrust it into his hand. "Here." she said coldly, if he wanted to break up he could stop staring at their most romantic moments._

_"Well I better be going." he said as he rose to the door. Massie nodded and he closed her white door behind him._

She had seen how happy James was with that blonde girl, now she was glad he never really met her friends.

"Massie je suis à la maison!" a voice called from the door, it was an ugly cream color with the paint peeling. Ironic for the city of love. "Vous n'êtes pas cuire, qui est inhabituel." Jacqui observed as he kissed her on the neck, she sighed and looked up at the stars, twinkling faintly in the dark recesses of the sky.

"Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner, et je ne suis pas celui qui est allé à l'école culinaire." Massie teased and Jacqui smiled.

"Bien Je vais cuisiner ce soir mon amour." Jacqui walked back to the kitchen and Emilie, their nine year old daughter ran out from her bedroom waving a thick, creamy paper.

"Mère regarde ce que j'ai fait en classe d'art aujourd'hui!" Emilie shrieked as she stuffed the paper into her mothers hands. Massie looked at it and gasped,

"Emilie c'est beau!" Massie gasped, "Jacqui!" she called, "Nous ne sommes pas manger ce soir! Emilie a fait quelque chose de si beau! Emilie, où voulez-vous manger?' she asked. Emilie smiled ear to ear and hugged her mother. Massie shuffled around with her, dancing, and as she looked up to laugh she saw James on his balcony, laughing with the blonde girl, he dropped the wine glass onto the sidewalk which made them laugh more. She felt jealousy stab her in the chest as he laughed until he looked up as well and saw her. The blonde kept laughing despite his stony expression. He nodded as Jacqui scooped up Emilie and turned back to his company.

"Dépêchez Massie, Prends ton manteau! Le restaurant peut fermer!" Jacqui called and Massie turned back to him.

* * *

Massie smiled as Emilie ate her spaghetti messily, she was bragging about how some talent scout from a private school came to look at her work. Massie listened intently whilst trying to keep the alfredo sauce off her khakis. Ever since she became a mom she settled for a more practical wardrobe, usually jeans or khakis with a ruffled blouse. It wasn't very fashionable and it usually exposed her expanding and paling figure but either Jacqui didn't notice or paid no mind.

She was watching the news for a bit on one of the TV screens when someone blocked her view, she instinctively looked at the face and nearly choked on her chicken. It was Derrington. She froze, the noodles and chicken halfway out her mouth as he turned to look at her. She wanted to runaway and pretend this never happened but he was already looking at her and he looked hawt, his skin was tanned and his hair was lighter than normal.

"Massie," he said in slow English, "you look terrible." then some groupie yelled

"Ehmagawd it's Derrick Harrington!"

"The famous soccer one?"

"Ehmagawd ya!" then he was surrounded by young men and women clamoring for an autograph, Emilie tried to but Massie pulled her back. Derrick was obviously remarking how all those many years ago she had stopped liking him for his 'terrible fashion sense'. She couldn't swallow and her face paled.

"Lets go." she barked to her Jacqui and Emilie, surprising them.

"Why mom?" Emilie asked but Massie grabbed her purse.

"Lets _go_!" she barked again and Emilie scurried up. Jacqui was already heading out and Massie followed him.

* * *

Massie spent the rest of her life with Jacqui, they put Emilie through an Oxford liberal arts program by working two jobs. She later learned that Brent had become a famous movie director. She lived to be 76 before dying of breast cancer.

* * *

French translations

1 Massie I'm home!

2 You're not cooking, that is unusual.

3 I didn't feel like cooking, and I'm not the one who went to culinary school.

4 Alright I will cook tonight my love.

5 Mother look what I made in art class today!

6 Emilie this is beautiful! Jacqui! We're not eating in tonight! Emilie has made something so beautiful! Emilie where would you like to eat?

7 Hurry Massie, grab your coat! The restaurant may close!

**This should be more beautifully written but when I was about to save the Internet crashed! :O**


	57. Epilogue: Alicia Rivera

**All translations and transliterations may not be wholly accurate. I apologize.**

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Alicia Rivera stood as the bus pulled up to the block the recording studio was on. Tel Aviv was hot this time of year and her car had flooded its engine unfortunately. She smiled as she pulled open the door. People called out greetings in Hebrew, Arabic, English and a few even in Spanish. It was the last day of filming and there was hardly any equipment but boy were there people. Zi smiled and waved as she talked to the channel director. He was there for the last day of filming because he was going to be on. Alicias character wasn't really a character, she just ran the introduction and voiceovers, she would talk about the theories of how the stories would tie together at the end, it wasn't hard or making her famous but man did it pay! It had been translated to air in nearly all of South America, Eastern Europe, UK, France, Germany, South Africa, Australia and Singapore. That was barely scratching the surface, it was the most watched show across the _world_. Money generously came into their hands as they made more and more seasons, Zi never had a similar plot, they were all unique, a remarkable feat to go on for ten years, unfortunately the channel director had to cancel it to make room for newer shows, it made many people unhappy but allot of people wanted to branch out. Alicia would really miss the show, all the traveling had made her fluent in Portuguese, German, Russian and Hebrew of course.

"Alright places everyone!" Zi yelled in Hebrew, once she'd heard that Alicia knew Hebrew she barely spoke English. "Alicia onstage!"

* * *

The party ended rather late at night and Alicia got on one of the buses that ran into Herzliyya, where her apartment was. Alicia knew it was still going on but she wanted to be well rested when she picked Jordan up tomorrow afternoon. She smiled at the thought of her husband. God knew it was hard raising two kids with a third kid on the way, a fact Alicia had happily learned earlier that morning, but now that the show had stopped airing Jordan and her kids were going to stay in town until the final episode, pack up and then leave for Texas City. Her kids had US-Israeli citizenship so they wouldn't have _too _much trouble moving. Jordan had been shot six months ago while walking down the street, he had been walking next to a guy in uniform and some gang members opened fire. Jordan was now a paraplegic and was having a tough time of it. So when he heard his brothers were starting to retire from the military and move back home to Texas City he jumped at the opportunity once Alicias show finished airing and honestly Alicia loved the idea. The kids could live near their family and be near the ocean, something Alicia always loved.

"Niños llegué!" Alicia called as she closed the door to her apartment.

"Ima ankhno khiem bishral mdvr avrit." Eden grumbled and Alicia glared at her, ever since Eden had said some words in Spanish at school some kids were picking on her for it.

"Anímate Eden, nos estamos moviendo pronto." Alicia reassured her as she gripped her arms encouragingly.

"Kn, az any yikhol lvkl lag bmkom akhr." Eden grumbled.

"Eden, muchas, muchas personas hablan español en Texas, que nunca se ha hecho burla de ella." Eden grunted and then shuffled off. Alicia wished she could comfort her more but she had been one of _those _girls in middleschool and a good duration of highschool, something that did make her feel terrible. Eden attended a public school, the only way to move her away from those girls was to a state religious school, something Alicia didn't do as Eden didn't really want to learn Biblical Hebrew and mix it up with Modern Hebrew. An Arab school would teach her Arabic and would probably make Eden feel more ostracized. So Eden had suffered in silence until her brother Micheal told Alicia what had happened. Right now they were on Hanukkah break and soon moving.

"Buenas tardes madre!" Micheal called as he rumbled down the stairs. He jumped onto Alicia and she smiled.

"Buenos días a usted también, señor!" she smiled as he ran off to get a Tonka truck, his latest fad. She walked into the living room and started playing with her children, soon she would tell them about their future younger sibling.

* * *

Alicia and Jordan lived happily in a two story house they built in Texas City, their three children Eden, Micheal and Daniel spent allot of time with their cousins, teaching them Hebrew and Spanish. Eden grew up to be a prosecution lawyer, Micheal became a civil engineer and Daniel became a doctor. Jordan and Alicia lived happily until Alicia died of old age at the age of 97.

* * *

Spanish Translation

1 Kids I'm home!

2 Cheer up Eden, we're moving soon.

3 Eden, many, many people speak Spanish in Texas, you will never be made fun of for it there.

Hebrew Translation

1 Mom we live in Israel speak Hebrew.

2 Yeah so I can get made fun of somewhere else.


	58. Epilogue: Dylan Marvil

**10 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Dylan Marvil sat on the back porch of her Las Vegas stucco house. Ten years ago she got totally wasted at a party and wound up on the other side of Justin Timberlakes bed in Las Vegas. Nine months later she called him, telling him she just had his daughter. To keep her quiet he holed her up in Las Vegas and promised to pay her whatever she wanted. She accepted but would constantly make raunchy music videos, skanky shows and started getting used to heroin. She was made infamous by journalists who wanted to start a career. Her daughter, Lisa, kept telling her to stop but she couldn't she needed all those people on her block to know exactly who she was. She normally left Lisa home alone all night, she liked to hit the strip and see all the rich men walk.

Dylan heard the knock on the front door and her eyebrows furrowed, she hid her needle in the grill and went to answer the door, pulling on a jacket.

"Are you Dylan Marvil?" a lady in a suit asked.

"Yes."

"Mother of Lisa Marvil?"

"Yes."

"I'm from Social Services, I'm here to place you on probation." she said crisply as she folded her badge away.

"Why?" Dylan yelled.

"Neglect would be a start." she said and Dylan reached her hand out to smack her but the lady stepped back.

"Alright ma'am come with me, we need to ask you and your daughter some questions."

"No!" Dylan cried, she turned and ran into the house, grabbed Lisas arm and pulled her to the backyard. Lisa started screaming and crying, Dylan hit her to shut her up.

"Mrs. Marvil!" the lady yelled as she shoved open the front door. Dylan pulled a screaming Lisa around the house and towards the car. Her three inch heels would sometimes slip on the rocks but she kept pushing, her jean miniskirt riding up a little. She opened the door and shoved Lisa inside, she always had the doors childlocked except the drivers. She got in, started the engine and backed out as the social worker got into her car. She noticed a police car down the street so she observed the speed limit as she passed her, but sped up as soon as she was out of sight.

* * *

**DYLAN MARVIL TRIES TO TAKE DAUGHTER AWAY FROM SOCIAL SERVICES CUSTODY GIVEN TO JUSTIN **

Thats what the newspaper headline read as Ryan purchased a Las Vegas Chronicle. She scowled when she saw her sister, needle tracks up and down her exposed arm as she tried fighting with the bailiff to reach her daughter in a courtroom. God when would she figure it out that she was old news and viewed as a general screw up. She walked into a dinner and frowned, she had been in the city for two hours and already her sister was ruining the experience. She was only here on a business trip for her financial group!

"I had a one-night stand with her. She seemed pretty normal. I guess I was wrong." Justin said on the news.

"God turn that damn thing off!" Ryan snapped at the cashier, looking affronted she snapped it off anyway.

* * *

Dylan lost her daughter Lisa to Justin Timberlakes custody and spent five years in prison. She died of a heroin overdose the day after she got out. Her mother had died of a heart attack a year before. She was buried in a potters field outside of Reno. Her sister Ryan was unaware of her passing until two years later. Her sister Jamie later became a successful architect in Cincinnati.


	59. Epilogue: Kristen Gregory

**Getting Caged is where someone takes funny photos of Nicolas Cage and spams them allover a room. **

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Kristen Tendai added some Biurets solution to a amino acid chain and smiled, she loved testing it, or adding iodine to starchy foods, the chemical reactions going off were fascinating, it was the only thing in biochemistry that interested her, she really loved bio-medical engineering, finding new vaccines and ways to prevent diseases made her feel amazing. But she was really into biotransport.

"Gregory, lab is closing in twenty minutes, clear out!" Schwan barked from the hallway and Kristen smiled, Schwan was in a bad mood after somebody Caged his office. That someone might've been a certain biomedical engineer.

"I got married! Call me Tendai!" she hollered back.

"GREGORY!" he yelled again and she tossed the experiment.

"Leaving!" she called as she headed for the females locker room.

* * *

"Rudo I'm home!" Kristen called as she closed the door to their brownstone in Brooklyn.

"Thank God!" he yelled as their children ran crazily around the house. Farai, her seven year old daughter, ran up and hugged her legs and her twin sister, Nyarai, followed suit. Her son Dakarai, was two and probably drooling allover his bed. Tichaona walked in slowly, he was just now learning to walk and stumbled a bit. Nyarai ran to catch him and said something to him in Shona. Rudo often spoke Shona to their kids so one day when they went to see their grandparents in Zimbabwe they would be able to communicate.

"Rudo, how was work?" she asked as she put her briefcase on the table and swung Tichaona into her arms. Farai and Nyarai ran off into their backyard, giggling. "And where's Tendai?" she yelled over Dakarais screams. She set Tichanoa down with some toys before hurrying up to Dakarais room.

"Alright, the nanny wants to start living _in _the house." she heard his muffled yell over the din of children laughing and crying.

"Tell her no, the place is way too crowded!" she called back and hitched Dakarai further up on her arm, he stopped crying and she carried him back downstairs. The doorbell rang and Kristen groaned. "I'll get it!" she opened the door and a postal worker stood there.

"Are you the babysitter?" he asked, looking between her and Darkarai, Kristen scowled, she often got this question since her kids got their fathers coloring.

"No I'm his mother." she said coldly, irritated by the long day she'd had at work. One day they would move out of the city to a place with a big yard and lawn where it was _quiet_.

"Here is a package you need to sign for." he said and handed her a clipboard. She set Darkarai down and signed then handed it back.

"Bye." she said as she closed the door.

"Dinner is ready!" Rudo yelled from the kitchen and five children ran into the eating area, screaming and laughing.

* * *

Kristen had three more children, Sekai, Tenashe and Mudashe. They moved to Tucson, Arizona three years later. Farai and Nyarai became famous actresses, Tichaona became the ambassador from the USA to Zimbabwe, Tendai became a small business owner, Dakarai became a firefighter, Tenashe and Mudashe, twins became lawyers and Sekai became a doctor. Kristen and Rudo lived in Tucson until their death at age 89.


	60. Epilogue: Claire Lyons

**I don't know Texas states prison sentence for deadly assault on a police officer or the Michigan sentence for breaking someone out of prison (or even the charges name) or the charges for aiding and abetting a fugitive. **

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

* * *

"Mommy I miss you." Jakob said quietly as he touched his mothers tombstone. His mother had been killed in prison while she was serving her time of 25-Life for attempted murder of a police officer. She had been stabbed in the stomach by an inmate with sharpened toothbrush, something he thought you only saw in movies.

"She deserved it." Tessa said icily, she had been old enough to see her sister die, to remember the car crash that had started this hellhole. Claire had been buried in a potters field outside of Dallas, her brother nor his family had been able to claim her remains and none of her friends did. She thought bitterly of how her mother had caused the crash that had her younger brother and sister buried on Hart Island, Tessa couldn't inter her siblings remains to a decent place until she was 18. She was seventeen and would relish the day she could have her mothers remains cremated and scattered, her mother had scattered her and her family allover the USA, she had been living in Chicago, that godawful place that had so many corrupt officials, something they didn't show you on TV. She'd had to defend herself against a few crooked police officers whenever she ran off to find Jakob in Hawaii.

And so Social Services granted her the right to visit her mothers grave on the anniversary of her death, normally she wouldn't go but her brother did and it was the only way she could see him. But the one thing she hated most was that damn doctor would always show up and rub Jakobs shoulders when he cried, him and his freaky eyes. Social Services had brought her to Texas to see her mother recover, she remembered sitting in the room with her mother, the colors washed out and faded and the sounds like they were spoken from a bubble.

_Claires eyes fluttered open as she woke from her artificially induced coma, she attempted to move her right wrist but it was handcuffed to her hospital bed._

_"I would advise against that." the doctor said as he wrote things down on his clipboard, "the Dallas PD got wind of your stunt in NYC and decided to not let it repeat. And you have to pay Beth Israel. Or be faced with **more**__criminal charges. Now Claire what got you into this mess?" he asked and Tessa had looked at him, bizarre her doctor would ask such a question._

_"Cam?" Claire rasped._

_"Surprised you recognized me after you threw me out like garbage." the man Claire called Cam grumbled and Tessa furrowed her eyebrows, they started talking in undertones and she couldn't hear it all._

_"Cam you never cared...not once..."_

_"Claire you fell for that skirt chaser...killed seven women...broke out all the time...what the hell happened?"_

_"He made me feel..."_

_"Yeah...so you ran off...Shauna."_

_"What does she have...nothing...crazy bitch."_

_"Could've called."_

_"You blew me off." Cam hissed._

_"Not my fault."_

_"You never showed interest and...God Claire I loved you!" _

_"Did you? You never..."_

_"I hire Private Eyes..." he was about to finish his sentence when two surly looking sops barged in._

_"Claire Lyons you're under arrest for the attempted murder of a police officer in Texas, jailbreak in Michigan, aiding and abetting a fugitive in Michigan and conspiracy to commit murder in Michigan. You will recover here and will be arraigned in one hour, you have one hour with counsel before arraignment, you will be moved to a facility to be determined by the Texas and or Michigan Department of Corrections if you post bail." the older one said. After calling a PDA they asked everyone to clear the room. _

Tessa still scowled at the thought of that Dr. Fisher, she'd had to clear her mothers jail cell and found their old and new letters, they'd rekindled some form of romantic relationship before her death, he really couldn't see the monster she was.

* * *

Tessa later enlisted in the Marines after highschool and Jakob in the Navy. They lived near or with each other for most of their life before Tessa got married and settled in Iredell Country, North Carolina where Jakob moved with his wife, Tessa stayed with the Marines and was moved around allot while keeping in the house in Iredell and in touch with her brother there. She had three children, Isaac, Abraham and John. Jakob ran a farm in Iredell and lived there happily with his five children, Claire, Cameron, Timothy, Ruth and Joseph.

Cam Fisher went on with his life, eventually marrying and having a daughter Claire, he never told his wife of Claire Lyons though, he mourned her death until his at age 72.

* * *

**This is the last chapter. This story is now complete.**


End file.
